Magical Reunion
by alayneni
Summary: A crossover between Las Vegas and Harry Potter. The Hogwarts class decides to have a reunion at the Montecito in Las Vegas!
1. Suitcases

Summary: Lavender Brown wanted to have a reunion of her Hogwart's class but she didn't want to hold it at Hogwart's. On a suggestion from Parvati she decides to hold it in Las Vegas. Find out what happens as a bunch of wizards try to have fun in Las Vegas! Harry Potter crossover with Las Vegas.

An: I've re-written these chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 1 - Suitcases

It had been a rough night for Danny McCoy. There had been three attempts at stealing money from the slot machines, four cheaters at the poker table and a disorderly drunk out by the pool. It had been really hectic. The only bright spot in the day was that Mary had broken up with Jake was staying in the Montecito. It was now 6 in the morning and he was ready to head home and enjoy his day off.

As Danny exited the security room he said his good byes to Mitch and headed for the lobby. Danny's mind seemed to have shut down and he let his feet do the walking for him. However, his foot encountered something large and hard and he ended up toppling over the item.

"Oh I am terribly sorry." A lady with an English accent said as she tried to assist him up.

The minute Danny heard the accent he was instantly reminded of Nessa. He picked himself up off the floor and spun around to face the lady. He was met with the site of a beautiful brunette. She was 5 foot 8 with brown hair pulled back into a tight bun. She wore hardly any makeup and was wearing a conservative suit.

"It's no problem Miss, I normally end up on the floor of the casino somehow!" Danny replied with a smile.

She returned his smile with one of her own.

"I feel so bad. The receptionist at the counter told me to wait here with my bags."

Danny looked around the casino. Sure at six in the morning it wasn't that crowded but why on earth did the receptionist tell her to wait in the middle of the lobby with her bags. The lady in front of him seemed to read his mind and answered his question for him.

"The porter isn't here yet. She told me if I waited here I would be able to see him as he enters through that door." She said as she pointed to a door off to the side of the casino. "and he could help me with my bags." She said finishing off her sentence.

Danny took a look at her bags. She had two rather large ones and a carry on slung over her shoulders. At six in the morning he had nothing to lose by helping her upstairs.

"I can help you with those" Danny said politely.

The woman in front of him looked at him skeptically.

"Do you always offer strangers help?" She asked curiously

"No, only beautiful ones!" Danny replied back "Actually, I'm head of hotel security and your bags are kind of the middle of the lobby, and since it is my responsibility to take care of the safety of our guests, I'll help you move these obstructions upstairs."

Danny said smiling at her.

The woman crossed her hands in front of her chest "Does that line work on everyone here?"

Danny gave her a perplexed look.

"You know, just because I'm not American doesn't mean I'm some gullible tourist." She stated "Furthermore do you really expect me to believe that you, are the head of hotel security here?" she said with a chuckle.

Danny was quite shocked at her response. No one had ever actually questioned his ability to do the job before.

"As a matter of fact I am." Danny said pulling out some identification to show her.

The woman in front of him looked at the identification but she still didn't seem convinced.

"Ok Mr. McCoy it says"

"Danny, please call me Danny."

"How about I just confirm with the receptionist that you are who you say you are!"

Before Danny could respond she was halfway to the desk.

Damn she's fast' Danny thought to himself.

He saw her walk over to the desk and talk with the receptionist. They looked his way and he saw the receptionist shaking her head. Danny waved to her and saw the woman's face go red. He watched the woman compose herself and head back in his direction.

"Very well you may assist me in taking my bags upstairs." The woman said.

"That's it, no apology?" Danny asked

"I will not apologize for being cautious. Afterall, I read that in Las Vegas there were many hustlers that try to con you out of your money, as well as other sorts of criminals." The lady responded implying that she thought Danny was after her money as well as other things.

Danny really didn't have any response. He had lived there his whole life and seen so many tourists get swept up in the lights and magic that was Vegas. She did have a valid point and despite her attitude it was nice to see someone with a level head on her shoulders.

Danny moved to grab her suitcases. "I warn you they are quite heavy!"

"I am sure I can manage!" Danny said with a smile.

He extended the handles on both suitcases and attempted to pull them behind him. However, he soon found that they were quite heavier than anticipated. Not wanting to look weak he forced himself to drag them over to the elevators.

"I warned you they were heavy." She said

"Yeah what did you pack in here, your whole house!" Danny asked

"Sort of" The woman responded.

Unbeknownst to Danny the woman in front of him was a witch. Quite a famous witch too. She had helped destroy one of the darkest wizards in history. She secretly chuckled at his comment. In fact, it wasn't that she packed her whole house, more the fact that she packed her whole library. Her suitcase was a special magical suitcase that expanded to fit objects on the inside while the outside remained the same size.

She was always one to be prepared and despite all her reading about Las Vegas, one never knew what could happen. It was Las Vegas. She guessed after all those years of Mad Eye Moody stressing Constant Vigilance'; she actually took it to heart.

"By the way, I'm Hermione Granger" She said as she offered her hand to him.

"Danny McCoy, but you know that already. So what you doing in Vegas?" He asked as he shook her hand.

"Believe it or not I am here for a reunion." Hermione said casually as she watched the elevator count down to the ground floor.

"Oh the Hogwarts reunion right?" Danny questioned

"Yeah you know about that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"I am the head of security. I know about everything going on in this hotel." Danny said smugly.

She raised her eyebrow at him. His over confidence reminded her a bit of Draco at that point.

"Or more like I should know about everything going on in the hotel." Danny said to her.

Hermione chuckled.

"Actually, my friend Mary is the special events coordinator and she has been arranging all the events for you. I must say you guys have made some unusual requests."

"Oh." Hermione said. She was hoping that Lavender and Parvarti hadn't gone to overboard with this reunion.

"So you seem to be the first one to arrive. What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" Danny asked as he held the elevator door open for Hermione to step inside.

"I guess I should sleep a little bit. It would be the most sensible thing to do." Hermione said as she watched the door close and the elevator start counting up to her floor.

"At six in the morning on the first day of vacation, I would sleep in to!" Danny replied as the elevator doors opened and they exited the elevator on the ninth floor.

"I'm coming from England. It's still lunchtime there, so I'm not really tired but I will take a nap and maybe get up later and look at some sites." Hermione said before she read the signs on the wall to see which way to her room.

"By yourself?" Danny questioned as he grabbed the key from her hand to read the room number on it.

"Yes my friends don't arrive until later today and I read about a few things that I would like to see." She responded as she retrieved her key from Danny.

"Like?" Danny asked curiously.

"Well, the Pyramid, the fountains, the Hoover damn, some of the shows, definitely the way the city looks at night!" Hermione said as she started stating what was on the top of the list of things she wanted to see.

"Ah all the popular destinations!" Danny declared as he opened Hermione's room and ushered her inside with her luggage.

"There are a few others that I saw mentioned in a book or two that weren't quite popular!" Hermione said

"And how many books have you read on Vegas?" Danny questioned as he decided to leave Hermione suitcase on the floor and not try and rest it on the small stand for it.

"So far I have read six books but I brought along two more to read while I'm here!" Hermione said quite enthusiastically.

"I hate to burst your bubble but there is more to this town than books." Danny said

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Danny cut her off.

"Listen, today is my day off and since I can't have one of my guests wondering about Las Vegas with only a book for reference, I am going to offer to give you a guided tour. I have spent all my life here and I can show you a side to this town that tourist normally don't see." Danny said. "And since you already know that I'm a reputable person, because the Montecito doesn't hire just anyone to be her head of Security! I'll pick you up at 3."

"Mr. McCoy," Hermione protested

"Danny" he corrected her. "Since you accepted I'll see you at three." He said before he could give her a chance to reject him. He turned around and headed out the door and back to the elevators.

Hermione sighed and sat on the bed. Being the kind hearted individual that she was, she would accept his offer. Besides she would be alone for most of the day and when Harry and the others get here she won't be able to see half the things she wanted to. She closed the curtains, set the alarm clock and attempted to get some rest.


	2. The Gang Arrives

Chapter 2 – The Gang Arrives

Sam Marquez, the casino hostess for the Montecito, was walking down the corridor on the ninth floor with two of her latest whales and their friends. Ironically, these two whales were good friends and attended a school in England that she had never heard of, Hogwarts. They were here for the reunion thing that Mary was planning but she didn't care about that. She did her research on them and discovered them to be millionaires. She was explaining the different games that the Montecito offered. She was pitching the line about getting them a private table when she was interrupted.

"Excuse me, Ms. Marquez" a tall man with messy raven hair, green eyes and glasses asked her.

"Please, call me Sam!"

"Well Sam, I would just like to know what room my friend is staying in?"

"Sure, just let me know the name and I will check with reception to see what room they're in Mr. Potter"

"Please, call me Harry, and her name is Hermione Granger."

"Ok Hermione Granger" Sam said as she pulled out her cell phone to make the call.

They continued walking down the corridor but didn't get very far as one of the doors flew open and a lady came running out of the room and straight into Harry.

"OH, I am very sorry sir." The lady said

"Mary?" Sam said as she looked at the tangled mess on the floor.

"Oh, hey Sam. Sorry about the interruption. I just came up stairs for a quick nap and overslept. I got to get downstairs for registration for that reunion thing" Mary said

"This is Mr. Potter and his friends. They're part of that reunion." Sam said as she helped Mary up off the floor.

"Oh, Mary Connell, Special Events Co-ordinator, Pleasure to meet you." Mary said as she held out her hand to Harry.

"Harry Potter" The raven-haired man said shaking her hand. Mary was immediately struck with his resemblance to Danny. They were both tall and handsome but Harry had the most interesting green eyes. Their facial features were different but there was something about Harry that reminded her a bit of Danny.

Sam noticed Mary's attention to Harry and quickly continued on with the introductions.

"Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley." The tall blond and red head both said.

"Ginerva Weasley. Luna Lovegood" both girls said from besides the boys.

"Uh, Miss Weasley and Miss Lovegood, I don't remember your names on the list." Mary said

"They weren't in our graduating year, but they are here as dates for Draco and Ron." Harry informed her.

"What about your date?" Sam asked curiously. She had researched both Draco and Harry and found very little information about them. She did gather that they weren't married.

"I am going stag!" Harry said proudly.

"No girlfriend?" Sam questioned

Harry chuckled "For some reason I can't seem to keep girls long enough to call them a girlfriend!"

"There's a reason for that but you are too blind to see it!" Ginny said seriously.

Harry had in fact had a few girlfriends but the longest anyone lasted was six months. That honour went to Ginny herself. She had her own theories as to why Harry could never keep a girlfriend.

"If you need an escort, I would be happy to find someone for you?" Sam offered.

"Thanks for the offer but if I needed an escort that badly, I would have just asked Hermione. She's going stag too!" Harry said with a smile.

"Hermione Granger right?" Mary asked

"Yes"

"She came in early this morning. I don't think she received her welcome package yet." Mary said as she scanned through her memory for information on Hermione Granger.

"We have the whole floor to ourselves?" Draco questioned.

"As Ms. Brown requested, everyone is staying on the same floor. In fact, all of you have rooms on this floor. My room is also on this floor!" She said with a pleasant smile.

In truth Ed really didn't want them to have the whole floor to themselves, so he made sure that there was one room open. Since Mary needed a place to stay, he gave her that room so she could keep an eye on her clients. The Montecito could only put cameras in the hallways. It was illegal to have cameras in the rooms. He was hoping Mary would be able to keep an eye out for any unusual activities with this group of people.

"Good" Draco responded.

Draco was dying to use magic. He could only stand pretending to be a muggle for so long. Before coming to Las Vegas, he argued several times with Lavender about having the reunion there. He couldn't understand why the Hogwarts reunion was not being held at Hogwarts. It only made complete sense to do that but then again nobody ever put the words Lavender and sense in the same sentence.

Lavender's argument was that there were some people who didn't want to go back to Hogwarts and that Draco should try to be more accommodating. Draco then suggested Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley or any magical place for the reunion. Why a muggle place? To that, her response was Paravati's cousin works in security at the Montecito and she said it was a lovely place to host a reunion. Draco of course tried to take the argument further than that but Ginny cut him off stating he was trying to reason with a blast ended skrewt. Draco was hoping that this whole reunion would backfire in Lavenders face so he could gloat over the poor Gryffindor.

"Which room is Hermione in?" Harry asked enthusiastically as Sam got off the phone.

"931" Sam informed the eager Harry

"A few rooms down from mine" Mary said

Even though he had seen Hermione right before she portkeyed here, he couldn't wait to see her again. Being the very organized person Hermione was, she was able to finish her work early and left ahead of them as a lesson to her boys to be more organized. Harry had a bunch of paper work to finish and Kinglsey wasn't letting him come until every last report was submitted. Ron hadn't packed up till the time Hermione left. Luna could have gone with Hermione but Ron and Harry both thought that Hermione and Luna alone in Las Vegas could be a very dangerous combination. There was no telling where they would end up. Ginny had a last minute interview to submit to her Editor at Witch Weekly and Draco decided to wait for her before coming.

Harry headed straight to Hermione's room. He knocked lightly at first but then resorted to pounding hard when she didn't answer.

"She's not there Harry. You know Mione, probably dropped her bags down and went out to see all those things she read about in those bloody books of hers!" Ron stated.

"Yeah, you're right Ron. I guess we'll see her at dinner tonight." Harry said slightly put out that he would not be seeing Hermione for a few more hours.

"I'm kind of sleepy." Luna stated suddenly.

"Quick nap? That's a good idea. You guys go sleep and I'll just look around!" Draco said with a greedy look in his eyes.

Ginny eyed him wearily. "Feel free to look around Draco but if you step near any of those tables, we'll have to call pest control to remove the bouncing Ferret!"

Draco gulped. "On second thought I think I'll take a nap with you sweety."

Ginny smiled happily.

Sam frowned. The Montecito made money when her whales gambled and lost! But the first step was getting them to the tables. Ginny was proving to be a challenging obstacle in her goal but that didn't bother Sam. She would get Draco and Harry to the tables. She wasn't a successful hostess for no reason.


	3. A Guided Tour Through Vegas

Chapter 3 - A Guided Tour Through Vegas

Danny stood outside Hermione's door for a second before he knocked. He waited for a few more seconds before she answered the door.

"I see that my tour guide is right on time. So what's the plan for today?" Hermione asked curiously.

Danny stared at her. She was wearing tight fitting black jeans with a red halter-top. Her hair was still in the tight bun but she looked absolutely gorgeous.

"Uhm, I thought we could do some of the stuff you said you wanted to see as well as a few other spots." Danny said trying to regain his composure.

"Sounds great. Let's get going." Hermione said as she grabbed her room card and purse.

They headed downstairs and out to the car park silently. Hermione stared at his yellow and black Camaro.

"What?" Danny questioned

"That looks like a fast car." Hermione said

"Oh she is." Danny said proudly.

"I don't like going fast." Hermione responded.

"Don't worry. She can also go slowly. It's all up to the driver." Danny said as he winked at her.

He opened the door and Hermione hesitated a bit before getting in. They started with a simple drive down the strip with Danny pointing out the various hotels and structures. They grabbed a bite to eat at Lucky Burger before they headed out to the place that was at the top of her list, The Hoover Dam. Hermione stared in wonder at it. The sun was setting and it was the most beautiful sight. Hermione began to talk about the history of the dam and how it was built. She related everything she had read about the dam to Danny. She even started talking about the environmental impact of the dam. Danny got very bored with her long monologue and desperately wanted to change the subject. They walked around for a bit and Danny told her many stories about his childhood in Las Vegas.

"Danny, you keep mentioning Mary, is she your wife?" Hermione asked him curiously.

Danny looked at her strangely.

"You keep telling me about things you did with her when you were growing up and what she still likes to do. Every sentence has Mary in it. I just assumed that she was a very special person to you." Hermione explained when she sensed that she might have asked the wrong question.

Danny still hadn't answered her. Hermione began to feel uncomfortable. She had let her curious side take control and now it had ruined the night.

"It's getting late maybe we should head back." Hermione said

Danny nodded and they headed back to the car. They silently got in and Danny put the key in the ignition but stopped and turned to look at Hermione before turning on the engine.

"Why did you assume she might be my wife and not my sister? I did say we grew up together." Danny asked

"You spoke about her as if she were a lover and not a sister." Hermione responded carefully.

Danny stared at the steering wheel in front of him.

"We used to engaged." Danny said sadly.

"Oh." Hermione said as she realised that she did actually put her foot in her mouth when she asked that question.

"No, it's ok. I have accepted the fact that she gave me back the ring." Danny said

Hermione wasn't exactly sure what to do but she knew with Harry that it was always best for him to talk things through so she decided to try that approach with Danny.

"She gave you back the ring?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes. It's been about a year now. We used to be best friends but right now we're barely a resemblance of what we used to be." Danny said

Hermione nodded her head and encouraged him to continue.

"She found someone else shortly after and they started going out. She even moved in with him. I also saw someone I like but it didn't work out. Her relationship ended today and she's staying at the Montecito. Actually she's on your floor." Danny said with a small smile.

"So you'll be seeing her more than usual now?" Hermione questioned

Danny looked at her confused. "Why would you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Since she's staying at the Montecito and you work there, you'll at least cross paths more often." Hermione said

"I see her everyday." Danny said

"You do?" Hermione asked.

"Yes she works at the Montecito." Danny answered.

"She works at the Montecito also?" Hermione asked a bit shocked.

"Yes she's the Special Events Coordinator. Oh, I forgot you came in early and went to sleep. She was supposed to be the person checking you in and giving you your registration forms and arrival packages for the reunion." Danny said.

"I guess I'll meet her tomorrow when I register. What's she like?" Hermione asked.

"Mary is the most wonderful person you could ever meet. She is kind hearted and always tries to do what's right. In the short time I have known you, I think you remind me a lot of her!" Danny told her.

"Ah I see." Hermione said as she bit her bottom lip contemplating if to ask him the next question.

"Just ask it. I'm in security I can tell when people want to say something." Danny said as he levelled his gaze at her.

"Do you still love her?" Hermione asked

Danny wasn't expecting this question. He thought she was just going to ask more about her similarity to Mary.

"Yes." Danny admitted softly

"Why don't you tell her?" Hermione asked softly.

"I think I did that when I proposed to her." Danny snapped.

"Ok" Hermione said backing off a little.

"Look, I'm sorry. It's just that when she first gave me back the ring. I thought about what I might have done wrong. I wondered what it was that scared her away. I went over every single detail. I don't know why she gave it back to me." Danny said.

"Tell me about it. Maybe an outside eye might help." Hermione said

"It's a long story." Danny said

"It's ok. I think we have a long drive back." Hermione said.

"Very well." Danny said as he started the car.

Danny didn't know why but he felt comfortable with Hermione and maybe she just might be able to help him. Danny told Hermione about his life with Mary. He started from when they first became friends at the age of two, to when he proposed to her after returning from the war. He left out no details. He told her about the time he slept with Mary at the end of high school before he went to basic training in the marines. He told her how he slept with her right before he went to war. He told her about how thoughts of Mary were what got him through the war. He told her about his silver star and how he got it during the war. He talked until he had nothing left to say.

"That's quite a history." Hermione said. They had been friends since they were two years old. His friendship with Mary surpassed that of hers and Harry's.

"So what about you? Any boyfriend back home?" Danny asked casually. He had just poured his heart out to her. He at least deserved to hear a bit about her love life.

"No." Hermione said.

She didn't really want to talk much about herself. She found it hard to talk about herself to people who weren't like her. Sure she could easily blend into the muggle world, she was a muggle born after all, but she didn't really fit anymore. Too much details about her life lead to the magical world. Her job, her love life, her hobbies and even her apartment were all in the magical world. She still did muggle things but they were few and far between.

"Why don't you ask her out?" Hermione asked Danny returning the conversation to him and Mary.

"Uhm cause we've been down that road already?" Danny said

"No you asked her to marry you. You never asked her out on a date. You see, you did it back to front. You are supposed to date first, then get engaged, then marry. That is usually the recommended order. You yourself said that she pointed out that you hadn't been on a proper date with her. After that your idea of a date was ice-cream on top of the Montecito. If you want to convert your great friendship into a romance you have to remember to do romantic things with her also." Hermione said

"Yes Ms. Know it all but she gave me back ..."

"No but's Danny. Ask her out. She's single again. And don't use some corny line. Ask her for a cup of coffee or something simple. You're her best friend, you know her better than most, this should be simple for you!"

"Yes, this is so simple. I screwed up the first time around!" Danny pointed out a bit angrily.

"You weren't thinking straight then. War affects you in so many ways. You were simply lost and tried to rush things. Things I believe Mary wasn't ready for. You see Danny sometimes when you dream of something your whole life it feels surreal when it actually happens. I think Mary just freaked out. I don't really think she believed her dream could come true!"

"Don't girls always need time after they break up with someone?" Danny asked

Hermione stopped to think about this one. True Mary did just get out of a relationship with someone and she might want to take a break from disastrous relationships or just jump right back into the dating pool. But if she were like her, Mary might want to wait too long. Hermione hadn't been in a real relationship since she and Ron broke up 3 years ago. They were a terrible couple because they couldn't get over their fighting. They were just too different when it came down to it. That and no matter how hard Hermione tried she couldn't teach Ron manners! She waited about a year after that before she even tried to see anyone. She remembered Ginny had been the one to get her to stop working her butt off and go on a date. But she had nothing solid since Ron. She even tried something with Draco for a week but that had been a miserable failure. Recently, Ginny and Luna had been teasing that since she had already dated Ron and Draco she only had Harry left! Hermione made a mental note to never let what happened to Danny and Mary happen to her and Harry.

But then again Mary wasn't like her. She had moved on right after Danny to Jake.  
The main problem with this situation was she only knew Mary through Danny's perspective and in all honesty guys just don't get girls. She would have to meet Mary to determine what Mary was like and if she would go back to Danny at all.

"You know what Danny, lets make this easier on you. How about I talk to Mary. Sort of do some intelligence work and figure out how receptive she'll be." Hermione offered.

"I don't think Mary would .."

"Danny, I have my ways." Hermione said with a smirk.

The rest of the drive was silent. Danny and Hermione headed back to the car and drove back in silence. Danny was lost in thought about what Hermione said. Did he really have a chance to fix his relationship with Mary. He had screwed it up once and there was a huge possibility he could do it again. Would Mary even want to date him? She just ended a relationship with Jake. He still felt that their friendship wasn't exactly what it used to be. But the fact remained that he still loved her.

Danny glanced over at Hermione and he could see she was admiring the Vegas lights.

"The best part of Vegas is at night!" Danny said

Hermione nodded. She was thinking about what to say to Mary. Hermione thought Danny was a good guy and he deserved to be with the one he loved. She had successfully hooked up Ron and Luna and Draco and Ginny, so this shouldn't be too hard. At least she hoped so. Hermione glanced at her watch. The others would be at the hotel now. They were probably looking for her. She hadn't anticipated being gone this long. If she knew Harry at all he would be worried sick about her.

They arrived at the Montecito and Danny parked next to a Hummer.

"Didn't expect to see you here Danny" said an old man walking towards the Hummer.

"Ed!" Danny replied.

"So who's this lovely lady that you got here?" Ed asked charmingly.

"Oh Ed Deline, meet Hermione Granger. She's staying here for that Hogwarts' reunion thing. She was actually going to wonder around Las Vegas by herself so I volunteered to show her around today."

Ed extended his hand and gently shook hers. He subtly looked her up and down.

Brown hair, warm brown eyes, 5"9', nice body, warm hands, definitely Danny's type!' Ed thought to himself.

"Hermione, Shakespeare isn't it?" Ed asked

"Yes it is." Hermione responded shyly.

"Let me know if Danny mistreats you. I'm his boss and I don't want him giving the Montecito a bad name."

"But I thought Danny was the head of security?" Hermione questioned confused

"Yes he is but I am the President of Operations. Danny has to report to me." Ed said with a smug smile.

"I guess everyone has a boss!" Hermione replied lightly.

"Yes well don't keep Danny up too late. He has to be up early in the morning." Ed said as he got into his Hummer and drove off.

"Nice guy" Hermione said

"Only when he wants to be. Now lets get you inside and to your room before Ed accuses me of messing with the guests." Danny said

"You aren't going to get into trouble are you?" Hermione asked slightly concerned

"Oh no. Don't worry about it. The only trouble I could get into is if Sam and Delinda see me." Danny said.

"Sam and Delinda?" Hermione queried.

"Don't worry about it. You'll meet them soon enough." Danny said.

He wanted to avoid Sam and Delinda. As much as he liked them and got along with them, they would have enjoyed ribbing him about showing one of the guests around. They would think that he had some ulterior motive in showing Hermione around. Ok, well maybe he did find her a bit attractive and everyone knows he is a sucker for beautiful women but he generally felt it wasn't in her best interest to wander around alone.

They went through the front doors and Danny proceeded to escort her to her room.


	4. Shovel Face?

Chapter 4 - Shovel Face

Sam Marquez, the casino hostess for the Montecito and Delinda Deline, the manager of the Mystique restaurant, were busy discussing the preparations for the Pussy Cat Dolls concert that was supposed to be held the next day, when Delinda asked her about her latest whales. Harry and the gang were eating in the Mystique just a few tables away and Delinda was keeping a close eye on them.

"They haven't gambled yet but Mr. Malfoy secretly requested a private table after dinner." Sam informed her

"Secretly?" Delinda queried.

"His girlfriend seems opposed to gambling." Sam said

"Which one is Mr. Malfoy? The one that has mistaken a fork for a shovel?" Delinda joked looking at the way the Ron shovelled food into his mouth.

"No, the one with the platinum blond hair" Sam said indicating to Draco.

"Wow, he must have a great barber. I can't even see any of his original hair colour! I wonder who does his hair" Delinda stated as she observed the sleekness of his hair.

"He's from England and that red head sitting next to him is his girlfriend so I wouldn't try anything. You know what they say about redheads." Sam cautioned.

"I am seeing three guys and two girls so one of them must be single. Which one and please don't tell me shovel face." Delinda said

"My other whale Mr. Potter is the single one. Apparently, he can't seem to keep a relationship long enough." Sam stated as she flipped through a list of requests from one of her other whales.

"Oh, Perfect. That's just my type of guy!" Delinda declared.

"Looks like you got some competition though." Sam said as she pointed to Mary who was walking over to the table occupied by Harry and the others. They watched a few exchange of words before Mary started handing out packages to the group.

"Registration forms" Both girls said in unison.

-&-

Harry had requested a table for six for dinner. He was hoping he Hermione would be back in time for dinner. As Harry stared at the empty seat next to him it was abundantly clear to him that Hermione won't be back in time for dinner and he wondered why she did this to him. She knows how he worries about her safety. He thought he made it clear before she left that he didn't want her wondering around Las Vegas by herself. The world may be free from Voldemort but there were still a few death eaters lurking about. Las Vegas would be a perfect place for them to hide and Hermione would be a perfect target for them. Of course Hermione took that opportunity to remind him that she placed second to him in Defence Against the Dark Arts and was perfectly capable of taking care of herself but that still didn't stop him from worrying about her.

Seated next to Harry at the table was Ron. Ron wasted no time in ordering food and pretty soon the table was packed full. Luna sat across from Ron with Draco and Ginny on the other side of the table as well. Draco was looking disgustedly at Ron.

"Ron just because Sam was kind enough to comp our meals doesn't mean you have to eat everything in sight!" Draco declared

"Yes Ron. You are very embarrassing!" Ginny declared as she tried to make sure nobody would notice the resemblance between her and Ron.

"O s nw embrsd by yr bthr" Ron said with his mouth full of food.

"That's it Ron. Room service for you from now on!" Draco said as he hastily brushed food that flew out of Ron's mouth from his sleeve.

"That Ron," Ginny said indicating to Draco's actions "Is why I am embarrassed by you." Ginny said hastily as she tried to move a little further away from her brother.

Ron swallowed his food and protested. Ron accused Ginny of being just like Hermione. Ginny countered by saying that even a Hippogriff had better manners than him. They traded insults and accusations until Mary appeared at the table in a nice black cocktail dress.

"Excuse me" She said politely.

"Hello Mary" Harry greeted her cheerfully. He was happy for the interruption. This was supposed to be a nice vacation and he didn't want to spend it listening to Ginny and Ron argue. Their arguments usually escalated and somehow everyone around them was drawn into it. Hermione would usually silence them with non-verbal magic and encourage them to make peace. It worked most of the time. Where was she when he needed her?

"Hello, I need to give you your name tags and information for tomorrow." Mary said as she passed out the information. "You were supposed to get these at registration but since I saw you upstairs I checked you in. Also can you give this one to Ms. Granger. I haven't met her and I have no idea who to give it to."

"Sure" Harry said with a large smile. "She should be here for soon. I don't know what's keeping her." Harry said as he glanced at his watch for the millionth time that night.

"If she went out she probably lost track of time and is wondering around somewhere." Mary said, unaware that that was absolutely the worst possible thing she could have said.

"Maybe I should go look for her. It's getting late." Harry said as he tried to stand up but was held back by Ron.

"Mate, you'll never find her. We'll see her tomorrow. Besides you saw those books, I bet she knows this town inside out!" Ron said trying to assure his friend.

"Harry, Draco is everything going well?" Sam said as she and Delinda appeared at the table.

"Yes very well thank you. The meal is lovely and everything has been great so far." Harry said politely to them.

Sam smiled as Delinda stepped on her foot reminding her of her presence.

"This is Delinda Deline she manages this restaurant. All credit for the food should go to her." Sam said as she coyly introduced Delinda into the conversation.

"Yes if you want any special dishes don't hesitate to ask. If you also want some appetizers to munch on while you're at your private table tonight, I can have the chef whip some up." Delinda said to Draco with a slight toss of her hair. Delinda loved to cause trouble.

All colour drained from Draco's face, which was the exact opposite to what happened with Ginny. If one were watching the scene from afar, one might think Ginny and Draco were joined at the hip as the blood left his face and went to hers!

"If you would excuse us but **MY** boyfriend and I need to have a private conversation." Ginny said through gritted teeth. She grabbed Draco by the collar and yanked him from the table and led him into the female bathroom.

"Did I say something bad?" Delinda asked Harry innocently.

Mary frowned at Delinda. She knew she did that purposely.

"There is a Pussy Cat Dolls concert tomorrow night. I can get you tickets" Sam said trying to move the conversation away from Delinda.

"Sure. That sounds like fun." Harry said "Can we get six tickets please?"

"Actually, I am not supposed to tell you this but Ms. Brown already arranged for everyone in the reunion to go to the concert. You don't need Sam to get you any tickets." Mary said

"Oh that's great." Harry said happily.

Ron leaned close to Harry "What's a Pussy Cat Doll?" he whispered softly.

"I'll explain later." Harry said under his breath.

A silent Draco and a happy Ginny rejoined them at their table.

"We're ready to go to our table Sam but Ron and Luna will also be joining us." Ginny said sweetly. She knew Draco strongly disliked having to do things with Ron. She may have been dating Draco for two years but things between her brother and Draco were still as cold as in Hogwarts. It was by an unspoken agreement that both boys stayed out of the others way. Luna also seemed to have had a calming affect on Ron.

"We will?" Ron said cluelessly.

"Yes you will." Ginny reiterated.

"Well it's been a pleasure meeting you Ms. Deline but I hear my table calling me!" Draco said charmingly as Ginny glared at her.

They both started to walk off when Ginny stopped and turned around. "You coming or not Ron" She hissed in a menacing voice.

Luna gracefully rose from the table pulling Ron with her. She whispered softly in his ear and Ron eagerly took off after Ginny. Luna smiled serenely and wished Harry a pleasant night before she headed off in the direction that Ron ran.

"Aren't you going to play as well Harry?" Sam asked sweetly. She was trying to encourage Harry to gamble as well.

"I am kind of tired. It is some ungodly hour back in London so I think I might try to get some sleep." Harry said but he knew there was absolutely no way he could sleep until he knew Hermione was safely back at the Montecito.

"But it's still early. We could show you around a bit and then you could get some sleep." Delinda offered flirtatiously.

"The only thing I really wanted to see was what Vegas looks like at night." Harry said

Though I did bring my Firebolt along so I could see it from the air' Harry thought to himself.

"The roof is a great spot!" Delinda said. "We could go up there."

Mary looked dubiously at Delinda.

"The roof?" Harry questioned while he was concocting a plan to take his Firebolt along. It would certainly help him find Hermione quicker if he used it.

"Yes trust me you will like the view from the roof" Delinda said

"The view is nice but you have seven nights here in Vegas. I don't think you'll miss much if you go to sleep tonight." Mary said kindly.

Sam watched as Delinda glorified the view from the roof and Mary encouraged Harry to get some sleep for the first day of his reunion.

Harry came up with what he thought was a bright idea.

"Why don't you just show me how to get to the roof and then I could go to sleep." Harry said happily. Once he knew where the roof was he could fly his Firebolt and look for Hermione.

They agreed and were about to leave when Gunther, the head chef, appeared. There was a problem in the kitchen and Delinda had to deal with it right away. Sam indicated that she had to make several arrangements for the arrival of another whale and she left Mary to take Harry up to the roof by herself. Mary smiled and told Harry to follow her.

Mary felt uncomfortable on the roof with Harry. The last time she was alone on the roof with a guy it had been with Danny. Even though their relationship had been a disaster she missed it. Waking up with Danny every morning had been the best present anyone could give her. Her stint with Jake wasn't that good. He never made her feel the way Danny did. But Jake was good for her in a way. He helped her sort out what she was feeling and what she really wanted in a relationship. She watched Harry walk out to the roof's edge. He obviously wasn't afraid of heights. He seemed to enjoy looking at the lights. Harry walked back to her and was about to indicate he was ready to leave when a rustling at the door caught their attention.

"Jake!" Mary exclaimed surprise.

Jake looked at her and studied Harry standing near to her. He was about a foot in front of her and Jake didn't like how close they were.

"You leave me this morning and I find you up here with another man already!" Jake screamed

"What are you implying?" Mary asked horrified

"I came here to see if we could mend things but I see you have already moved on. Goodbye Mary." Jake said before he left the roof.

Mary began to cry. She couldn't believe Jake thought that of her. Harry began to panic. He wasn't good with crying women. Ever since that incident with Cho Chang he had been afraid of girls that cry. He remembered Hermione said that it was usually a good idea to hug a crying woman so he put his arms awkwardly around Mary and held her.

Mary started to apologize to him and he told her she didn't have to. She started to explain to him about her break up with Jake and she went over and sat on the bench. Harry reluctantly joined her. At the end of her tirade she concluded that she was a disaster with relationships. Harry, not really having listened much, decided that giving her another hug would hopefully make her feel better. It was in that position that they were interrupted by two voices.

"Mary?" A male voice said.

"Harry?" A female voice said.


	5. Draco's Gambling Nightmare

**Chapter 5** – Draco's Gambling Nightmare

Draco slammed his hand down on the table as he let out a frustrated growl. He had lost again. He was now down 300,000 but that didn't matter. The fact that Ron was also playing at the table and he hadn't lost yet, annoyed Draco more than Pansy throwing herself at him. Draco's Slytherin mind was beginning to suspect that Ron was cheating but his heart wouldn't allow the thought. Since he had started dating Ginny, Draco had gotten to know the Weasley family quite well. They were the complete opposite to his family and he found that he was actually happy at the Burrow. At first he had a hard time adjusting to the atmosphere there but with Ginny's help, he survived. Ginny's brothers weren't fond of him and still weren't but they had learned to accept him. Draco was happier than he had even been in his life.

Ron wasn't gambling as large as Draco and as a result he had only won about 40,000 but he was all too willing to gloat about his winnings. Ron was always eager to rub something in Draco's face. He hated the fact that his sister had started to date the Slytherin. Hermione and Luna had both told Ron to back off and leave his sister alone but she wasn't their sister so they could never understand. Despite Draco's help during the war, he couldn't be trusted and least of all with Ginny. Ron also felt a bit intimidated by Draco's wealth. There were things Draco could give to Ginny that Ron couldn't afford to give to her. Every birthday and Christmas Draco's presents eclipsed his. Ron was all too

happy to have something over Draco.

Ginny had agreed to let Draco gamble on one condition, Ron be allowed to join. Draco consented and Sam set up a private poker table in one of the rooms of the Montecito. Ginny and Luna preferred to watch them play and each chose a seat beside their loved one. Luna had taken it upon herself to sample the different cocktails the Montecito had to offer and she was currently on her fifth. Alcohol had quite an interesting affect on Luna.

Ginny on the other hand was sipping soda water and occasionally tossing a few negative comments about Draco's hands. She was enjoying watching Draco squirm.

"Oh what a colourful hand!" Luna giggled from Ron's side. Everyone in the room ignored the tipsy blonde.

"Gin, why don't you stop her from drinking?" Draco asked whispered softly in her ear.

Ginny narrowed her eyes at Draco "Luna is perfectly fine and I'm not going to tell her what to do. I've had enough of that from my brothers."

"But that doesn't stop you from telling me what to do?" Draco fired back at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ginny spat at him.

"If Granger were here she would tell you it was obvious." Draco declared angrily.

"Really, you think Hermione would side with you?" Ginny bristled.

"This isn't about sides Ginny." Draco reminded her.

"Then what is it about?" Ginny asked

"That's what I would like you to tell me! You've been angry at me since we started this trip." Draco declared a bit too loudly.

Everyone in the room stopped to look at the arguing couple. The dealer subtly indicated to Draco that it was his turn to play and Draco quickly made his move only to lose again. Draco let out an angry growl while Ginny smirked at his frustration.

"What did you do?" Draco accused Ginny softly.

Ginny gave him a confused look.

"The cards Ginny, what did you do to the cards?" Draco said only loud enough for Ginny to hear.

"I thought you wanted to gamble." Ginny replied innocently as she played with a thread on the edge of her skirt.

"Yes I did want to Gamble Ginny but I also wanted a fair chance of winning." Draco said through gritted teeth.

"What makes you think it's not fair?" Ginny said as she pouted her bottom lip slightly.

"I'm not one of your brothers. That look doesn't work on me." Draco reminded her.

Ginny looked down at the new hand that Draco had been dealt. "I suggest you drop the six, with your luck you'll never get the straight you're playing for." She said in a haughty voice as she turned away from him.

Draco groaned. Ginny could be very difficult when she was ready. The Weasley blood ran strong in her veins. Lately, Ginny had been acting very strange and he got the feeling that she was testing him.

Sam and Mike casually entered the room to check up on them. Mike went to have a quick word with the dealer while Sam went to check on Draco.

"Draco is everything running smoothly?" Sam asked in her charming tone.

"No, Ron here keeps winning. I think he is cheating!" Draco declared loudly.

"Cheating, Ron's cheating!" Luna giggled.

Ron frowned at Draco. "Mate you're the worst loser I've ever met." He said as he tried to keep his temper under control.

"Slytherins hate to lose!" Luna laughed.

Luna's comment elicited weird stares from Sam and Mike. "She's crazy when she's tipsy. Pretty soon she might start talking about witches and wizards" Ron said in a joking tone.

Sam gave Ron a disbelieving look and right on cue Luna started talking about charming the table to eat the cards.

Ginny was seething in her seat and pulled Draco to a secluded corner of the room.

"Whoa, Gin, I would love to do that now but you know I don't like an audience." Draco said cockily.

"Draco, what are you doing?" Ginny asked through clenched teeth

"Ensuring I win!" Draco replied dangerously. The Slytherin in him couldn't resist the cheat shot at Ron and he was fairly certain that Ginny had done something to guarantee Ron's victory. Draco was trying to outmanoeuvre Ginny at whatever game she was playing at.

"By accusing my brother of cheating." Ginny responded

"If you refuse to let me win then that's the only way." Draco responded

"What happened to love and family loyalty?" Ginny asked

"I thought my last name was Malfoy not Weasley?" Draco replied coldly

"Draco …." Ginny started to yell.

"Excuse me, is everything alright?" Sam said interrupting the arguing couple.

"Fine, can you give us some privacy please?" Ginny barked at her.

Sam, not wanting to cause a scene with her whale, respectfully left them alone but she made a mental note to deal with the red head later. Sam moved over to Mike where he was talking softly with the dealer.

Mike graduated from MIT with a degree in Mechanical Engineering but soon found his way to Las Vegas where he started working as a valet for the Montecito. He was soon moved into security because of his technical skills and Danny and Mike were good friends. In the security room Mike had been observing the game and being an experienced gambler, severely doubted Ron's ability to win so many games without some type of help but he couldn't see any possible way that he was cheating. He just seemed to be lucky.

Draco and Ginny were still in the corner of the room yelling at each other. Luna flinched every time Ron cracked his knuckles and even in her cloudy state of mind she was able to lay a hand on Ron and prevent him from interfering.

"Didn't I just explain myself?" Draco bellowed

"NO!" Ginny shouted back.

"Gin, I'm sorry. Look I'll end the game now and head back to our room ok?" Draco said. He had caved but he was familiar with Ginny's temper and aggravating it any more would get him no where.

"You don't get out of this that easily Draco Lucius Malfoy." Ginny said sternly.

"My full name, you haven't used that since Pansy came over for dinner!" Draco spat at her. He knew the mention of his ex-girlfriend would piss Ginny off more but he couldn't help it.

"That cow had her hooves all over you!" Ginny fired back, angry at the memory of that night. Ginny had innocently invited Pansy to the Manor for dinner. It was supposed to be a business dinner but the moment Pansy walked in with her non-existent shirt and see through top, business went straight out of Ginny's mind. Pansy made no attempt to hide her flirtations with Draco at dinner and the only thing that saved Pansy from being cursed out of the manor was the fact that Ginny needed to write an article about Pansy for her editor at the daily

"Look Gin …" Draco said as he tried to control his voice.

"Don't try to patronize me, Draco. I'm not Pansy and I will not hang off of your every word. I think you should apologize to Ron." Ginny said furiously.

"You want me to what?" Draco asked.

"Are you deaf ferret she said to apologize to me." Ron said smugly.

"Stay out of this." Both Ginny and Draco shouted at Ron.

"Apologize to Ron" Ginny reaffirmed to Draco

"You can't be serious Gin." Draco said as he frustratingly ran a hand through his perfect hair ruffling it a bit.

A furious Ginny crossed her arms in front of her chest and scowled at Draco. Draco slowly began to get uncomfortable with the look and fidgeted on the spot.

"Oh sod it!" Draco muttered to himself.

"Sam, I think we'll quit for the night!" Draco declared

"But Draco, if something is unsatisfactory I can change it." Sam offered while throwing a pointed glance at Ginny.

Draco was thinking of replying along the lines of killing Ron but he opted for another reply. "No, it is time for all of us to retire. I suspect we'll have a long day tomorrow."

The casino would have made very little from this endeavour and it was Sam's job to make sure the whales were comfortable and above all, gamble and lose big!

Draco stormed out of the room leaving a tipsy Luna and an angry Ginny and Ron behind.

"I don't know why you chose to date him," Ron said angrily to Ginny.

"Oh don't start with the I told you so speech. My personal life is none of your concern." Ginny said in an acid tone to her brother.

Ron was about to reply when Luna stepped in. "Let's get some sleep. Draco was right. Tomorrow will be a very long day." She said as she looped her hand into Ron's and guided him out of the room. Ginny surveyed the room once, then stomped haughtily out of the room, making sure to slam the door on the way out.

"She's got one hell of an attitude problem!" Sam declared as soon as Ginny left the room.

"It's not her I was concerned with. Her brother has the most uncanny streak of luck I have ever seen." Mike said.

"Was he cheating?" Sam asked

"Not from what I can tell but I'll review the tape from this room again. I'll check with Danny and see if he has any ideas." Mike mused.

Sam's phone started to ring. "I got to go Mike"

"See you later. I'll be upstairs if you need me." Mike said. He had a few quick words with the dealer before he left.

Ginny slammed the door shut in the hotel room she shared with Draco. He was already waiting for her on a chair.

"I hope you intend to sleep there tonight cause I'm taking the bed." Ginny stated as she sauntered towards the bathroom.

"Ginny, why are you acting like this?" Draco asked. He had cooled down a bit and he was attempting to reason with her.

Ginny held her nose in the air and ignored him. Draco sighed. Sleeping on the chair didn't appeal to him.

"Gin, I'm going to go find Potter." Draco hollered into the bathroom door. The shower was already on and Draco assumed that Ginny heard him.

Maybe if Draco could convince Harry to room with Hermione tonight he could get a bed to himself. Draco walked across the hall and knocked on Harry's room. There was no response. The door next to Harry's open and Ron's head popped out.

"He's not there." Ron stated gruffly.

"Thanks but I can see that." Draco replied sarcastically.

"Ferret if you break my sister's heart, I'll break yours." Ron said dangerously.

Draco ignored him. He had heard it all before. At least once a week one of Ginny's brothers threatened him. It had become a usual routine.

"If anyone asks, I'm at the bar." Draco called out as he rounded the corner and headed for the elevator.


	6. A Rendezvous on the Roof

Chapter 6 – A Rendezvous on the Roof

Danny had politely escorted Hermione back to her room when her tummy grumbled loudly.

"Sorry" Hermione said as a light pink colour appeared on her cheeks.

"It's ok. How about I order us some room service and we can head to the roof. It's beautiful up there. You'll like it." Danny said as he pulled out his cell phone and started ordering a meal for them.

Hermione was going to object but the thought of food did sound appealing. Hermione silently cursed herself, she was turning into Ron!

"Room service will be here soon." Danny said as he shut his phone and placed it back in his pants pocket.

"So do you take all your new friends up to the roof?" Hermione asked with a slight tease in her voice.

"No only the special ones." Danny teased back.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at him. "Let's go inside and sit down. Maybe you can expand more on what you mean by special ones'." Hermione said fully aware that Danny didn't realise how special' she was.

"In truth, you would only be the second girl that I have taken up to the roof. Not many people are allowed up there and guests usually stick to the tables." Danny informed her.

"Really, why does that sound hard to believe?" Hermione said.

Before Danny could reply there was a knock at the door.

"Room service." A voice on the other side called.

"Already! That was fast." Hermione commented.

"When you're the head of security you can get things pretty quickly." Danny said with a cocky grin.

He opened the door and collected the food. Danny had ordered some sandwiches which were packaged and easy to take up to the roof.

"Come on let's go." Danny said

"What about a tip?" Hermione asked

"Don't worry. It's fine." Danny said as he exited her room and waited for her in the corridor.

Hermione doubled check to see if she had her key on her and then followed Danny out the door. He led her to the stairwell at the end and up a few flight of stairs before they came to the door that connected to the roof. Danny opened the door and they were both surprised by what they saw. There in front of them was Mary and Harry locked in an intimate embrace. Before either of them could control themselves they each blurted out the name of the person that was connected to them on the roof.

"Mary"

"Harry"

Mary broke from the embrace with Harry and turned to face the new additions to the rooftop crowd. There was a short pause before Mary broke it.

"Danny, I thought this was your day off?" Mary questioned. She was a bit surprised that Danny was there but that didn't stop her from noticing that Danny was on the roof with another girl and she felt a twinge of jealousy. She closely scrutinized Hermione and consoled herself with the thought that she was not the type of girl Danny would normally like.

Harry had instantly recognized Hermione's voice but the shock of seeing her on the roof with another man had completely short circuited his brain. It was only after Mary had asked her question that he even remembered that he could speak. As soon as this realization hit, he voiced the first question that had been bothering him since he arrived

"Hermione, where have you been all day?"

"Danny offered to show me around Las Vegas. I accomplished most of my list." Hermione said proudly. Harry and Ron had been making fun of her list before they left and Hermione insisted that it was the best way to see everything she wanted to see in Vegas.

Danny basically nodded and figured Hermione's answer also answered Mary's question.

Harry walked over to Hermione and conveniently placed himself between Hermione and Danny. "You could have left a note. I was worried." Harry said softly to her.

"Harry. I'm a big girl. You of all people should know I can take care of myself." Hermione replied back.

Mary took the opportunity to corner Danny on his day's activities.

"I didn't realise that Ed had added escorting the guests around Las Vegas to your job profile." Mary said in a sarcastic tone.

Danny frowned at her. "She was going to go exploring by herself. I figured I would show her around myself that way Ed wouldn't call me in to look for some lost guest. You do remember that we've had three this week." Danny replied sharply to her.

"One of those guests had Alzheimers, the other was a child and third was an elderly man. I'm pretty sure she could have found her way around." Mary snapped.

"Why are you even concerned?" Danny asked frustratingly.

"Because she's a guest at the Montecito and part of an event I'm planning." Mary fired back.

"Really and who's he?" Danny said indicating to Harry.

"One of Sam's whales that she asked me to entertain for her." Mary said as she crossed her arms in front her chest.

"Oh yes, I noticed exactly how you were _entertaining_ him" Danny said

A hurt looked crossed Mary's face and Danny realised that he had gone too far. He had hurt her feelings. Danny didn't realise that he was the second man in less that 10 minutes to imply that Mary was being more than friendly with Harry.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Hermione said as she extended her hand to Mary. Harry had wanted to discuss her tour a little more but Hermione didn't want to hear it. She decided to move the conversation in a different direction and decided to introduce herself to Harry's companion on the roof.

"Mary Connell I'm the Special Events Coordinator here. I'll be assisting Ms. Brown with the reunion."

Mary this was the woman Danny was in love with. The woman she had offered to help Danny with but things were complicated now. Harry appeared to have taken an interest in her. Mary was Harry's type after all. Harry always did love the gorgeous ones. Physical beauty was the one thing Hermione never possessed. Sure she could be pretty at times and special events but she could never look the way Mary looked 24/7. For crying out loud it was 11:30 at night and Mary looked absolutely stunning. Hermione, however, had hair sticking out all over the place and her eyes were dropping because it was time for sleep. She could never compete with any of Harry's ex-girlfriends. She had contented herself to remain in the best friend position.

Hermione had a problem though. How was she supposed to talk to Mary to determine her feelings for Danny, when Harry was also interested in Mary. Encouraging a relationship between Danny and Mary would somehow betray Harry. Yet she promised Danny that she would help him. Danny was so nice to her and he deserved to have some happiness. The only way to deal with this was to talk with Mary. If she could figure out what she wanted maybe things could work out.

"Mary, I have heard so much about you." Hermione said to her.

"Really, how nice of Danny. Don't believe a word he says." Mary said as she looked over at Danny introducing himself to Harry. If you knew Mary long enough you would know that she was sending Danny a very disapproving gaze but to an outsider it simply looked like she was smiling at him.

"Yes well I can assure you, he has nothing but good things to say about you." Hermione responded sweetly.

"I have your registration package for you. You can collect it tomorrow at the registration table." Mary said politely.

"Does the package contain the list of events for the week?" Hermione asked. Lavender and Parvarti had planned the entire event and reused to give any details away until the right time. Hermione was secretly dreading what those two might have come up with.

"No. Ms. Brown will announce the events of the day at breakfast every morning." Mary said

"So what happens if we miss breakfast?" Hermione asked

"Ms. Browne was pretty confident that you would get the message. Though she did start talking about owls for some odd reason?" Mary said with weird look on her face.

Hermione made a mental note to remind Lavender to be careful about what she said.

While Hermione was talking with Mary, Harry decided to follow her lead and introduce himself to her companion.

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you" He said as he extended his hand to Danny.

"Danny Mc Coy, head of hotel Security." Danny replied as he firmly grasped Harry's hand.

Harry surveyed the man in front of him. He noted the strength in his handshake and looked him straight in the eye. He was almost tempted to use legilimens on him to determine his intentions towards Hermione. Harry wouldn't admit it to himself but he was very jealous.

Danny also surveyed the man in front of him. He too noted the firm handshake and realised that Harry was a lot stronger than he appeared. Danny held eye contact and tried to read his intention in his eyes. He realized that Harry seemed to be sizing him up as well.

An awkward silence fell between Harry and Danny as neither man had anything to say to each other. They both tuned back in to the girl's conversation.

"So you went to Hogwarts with Harry?" Mary asked Hermione.

"Yes I did. I was always keeping him out of trouble!" Hermione said with a fond smile.

Harry pinched Hermione on her side.

"ow." Hermione yelped.

"You were not always keeping me out of trouble. Sometimes you used to join in the trouble." Harry said flashing her with his dazzling smile.

"Someone had to make sure you took care of yourself! If it weren't for me you might be married to Cho with ten kids!" Hermione teased.

"Hey! I was drunk when I asked her to marry me. Everyone knew I wasn't serious!" Harry said in protest

"What about the time you and Lavender……"

"Don't go there Hermione. Don't ever go there." Harry said in a warning tone.

Hermione gave him a wicked smile and Harry knew she loved holding that incident over his head.

"Who is Lavender?" Danny asked dumbfounded.

"Not important. If you see a short thin blonde with crystal blue eyes coming your way run! She likes tall guys. She will be all over you in a second!" Hermione stated.

Mary laughed. "That I would like to see, Danny running from Lavender."

There was an awkward silence after that and Hermione decided to politely excuse herself to go to sleep. She could eat her sandwich in her room. Harry quickly volunteered to walk her back to her room leaving Danny and Mary on the roof.

They walked down the stairs and exited on their floor. Harry realised that his room was three doors down from Hermione's. He told her that Draco and Ginny and Ron and Luna were on either some of him. Harry walked Hermione to her room and they stopped in front of her door.

"Good night Harry." Hermione said as she opened the door.

"Good night Mione" Harry said as he kissed her on her forehead.

Neither noticed how Harry's lips lingered a little longer than they were supposed to or how Hermione leaned into him. Neither noticed the sense of loneliness they felt when Hermione closed the door or how the room felt a little colder without the other.

--

Danny exited into the main lobby of the Montecito in an angry mood. Lately all encounters with Mary left him utterly frustrated and upset. He stormed passed the guests and was stopped by Mike.

"Hey Danny, I want you to look at a video from a private game earlier today. I swear the guy is cheating but I can't tell how." Mike said

"Did you check the table?" Danny asked

"Yeah as soon as the game was finished I had the dealer and the table escorted into the back room. The dealer is clean as well as the table and the cards." Mike said

Danny wrinkled his eyebrows. "It's late. I'll look at the video in the morning."

"Sure man. I'll catch you later." Mike said.

Danny walked off and Mike decided to head into Mystique to take a quick look around. As he walked around he noticed a figure in the corning staring at his drink. Mike decided to join him. Maybe he could find out a little more about the incident earlier.

"You know staring at it won't get it in your mouth." Mike said casually.

The blond man scowled at him.

"Just giving you some advice, no need to send death glances." Mike said

"Was there something you wanted?" Draco said getting to the point.

"I was just curious as to why you thought you friend was cheating." Mike asked

"Forget it. I was just frustrated. He wasn't cheating." Draco replied

"Are you sure? You felt pretty certain at the time." Mike pointed out.

"I'm sure. Now can you please leave me and my drink alone." Draco snapped.

Mike didn't push his lucky any longer and left without another word.

Draco stared at the drink on the table. It was his first drink that he ordered over and hour ago and he still hadn't touched it. It was muggle whiskey and though he was curious as to how it tasted his mind kept imaging Ginny's reaction to him going back to the room with alcohol on his breath. She didn't like him drinking alone. If he drank it she would be upset but if he didn't drink it he would be upset. This selflessness really annoyed him at times.

Draco got up and left the drink on the table. By now Ginny would be asleep and he could sneak on to the bed. She was a sound sleeper and he knew from experience that she wouldn't realise if he joined her during the night. Hopefully she would be so happy to wake up to his beautiful face that she would forget about the night before. It was their first major fight as a couple and Draco honestly had no clue what to do but he knew he had to figure it out fast or is grand plans for this week would come crashing down around him.


	7. A Meeting with the Big Boss

Chapter 7 – A Meeting with the Big Boss

Danny was meeting Hermione that day for lunch at the Bella Serra and he was really wondering how she planned on helping him with Mary. Last night on the roof had been very awkward. At one point, he thought Mary was jealous but then it seemed to disappear. After Hermione left, Mary was very silent and it was difficult for Danny to strike up a conversation with his best friend, whom he had known since he was two years old. Mary broke the silence first by commenting that Hermione seemed to be a nice girl. Danny was a bit puzzled as to why the first topic Mary would mention was Hermione and like a complete idiot Danny just shook his head in agreement with her and the silence prevailed again. Mary eventually ended his misery by indicating that she needed sleep and she left him alone on the roof. As the door closed behind Mary, Danny realised that he had just missed one of his best opportunities to talk to Mary. He angrily punched at the air and stormed through the door. He didn't sleep very well because his mind kept going through the scene on the roof.

Danny was now yawning while he sat in front of one of the security monitors watching Mary and Hermione talk. They had been like that for the past twenty minutes and he had no idea what they were talking about. It was really beginning to bother him and Mary had conveniently positioned herself and Hermione so that Danny couldn't read their lips. He couldn't help but feel like they were talking about him.

"I thought I told you to keep an eye on the slot machines." A stern voice said to Danny.

"Oh uh Ed. Hey," Danny said as he quickly tried to change the screens to the slot machines.

Ed walked up next to him and changed the screen back to the two women talking.

"So, what is that about?" Ed asked Danny indicating to the two women talking on the screen.

"Oh, ah, nothing, how am I supposed to know?" Danny asked slightly agitated.

"You're my head of security; you're supposed to know everything." Ed responded in a serious tone.

Danny shifted in his seat under Ed's scrutiny.

"They must be talking about the reunion. You know how Mary likes to make sure she is doing a good job." Danny responded quickly.

Ed looked him over for a few seconds before turning around and leaving him alone. Danny let out a sigh of relief. Obviously, Ed didn't believe him but he was willing to let it slide. But Danny knew he would hear about it again.

Mike approached Danny with the video tape of the private table that Draco and Ron had been gambling at.

"Danny, this is the tape from last night. I've analysed it thoroughly and I still can't figure out how Mr. Weasley was cheating." Mike said as he grabbed a seat next to Danny.

"Play it for me." Danny said indicating to the screens in front of him.

Mike slid the tape in and a short time later, Ron's poker table was up. Danny watched as hand after hand Ron won. He specifically zoomed in on Draco's and Ginny's conversation in the corner but it was difficult to gather what they were saying since the lighting in that part of the room was a bit dark.

"What are you up to now?" Ed said as he reappeared behind them.

"Mike suspects that Mr. Weasley is cheating." Danny explained.

"He's didn't lose a single hand," Mike said.

Ed scanned the scene in front of him for a few seconds. "Give me the tape. I'll handle this myself."

"Ed, I'm sure we can handle it." Danny said. He hated handing things over to Ed.

Ed gave him a piercing look before Danny gave the tape to Ed.

"I'll be in my office. Can someone please send Mr. Weasley up to me?" Ed asked.

"Sure, I'll go get him." Danny said seizing the opportunity to get down to the reunion.

--

Harry was pretending to be listening to Seamus and Dean discuss Quidditch vs. football but he was really watching Hermione and Mary. He was curious as to why they were talking for so long. He knew Hermione quite well and he couldn't see anything Hermione would have in common with Mary. There was no reason for them to be talking so long. Hermione was never a girly girl and even now she preferred to hang out with her boys' as she liked to call him and Ron, over anybody else.

Harry took another look at his watch. Half an hour, Hermione had been talking to Mary for half an hour. Hermione had barely talked to any of their classmates for more than five minutes but she was still speaking to Mary. Harry's Auror senses were tingling and every bone in his body told him something was going on. He carefully examined Hermione's facial expression and posture and he knew she was trying to subtly get information out of Mary. Harry couldn't fathom what on earth Hermione wanted from Mary and the Auror in him told him to walk over and get some answers and he decided to do just that.

He excused himself from Dean and Seamus and tried to casually make his way over to Hermione. On the way there he noticed Danny talking with Ron. Ron didn't appear to look to happy and his face actually reminded him of the many times that they had been called up to Dumbledore's office. Harry made a quick decision and decided to head over to make sure everything was ok with Ron.

"Danny right?" Harry asked as he stepped in between the two men.

"Yes. Mr. Potter." Danny replied politely.

"Please call me Harry. I'm not too fond of Mr. Potter." Harry joked.

Danny gave him a polite smile.

"So what's going on Ron?" Harry asked casually.

"The head of this hotel wants to see me." Ron said in a very confused tone.

"Really, did you win something?" Harry asked trying to put Ron at ease.

"Not that I'm aware of." Ron replied.

"Danny, what does he want with Ron?" Harry asked in a calm tone.

"I'm afraid I don't know." Danny said giving Harry the usual line.

"But I thought you were the head of security, isn't it your job to know?" Harry queried

Danny gritted his teeth. Harry was beginning to annoy him and he hated it when people told him how to do his job. "The President of Operations doesn't have to share every little detail with me."

"Look mate, don't worry. I'm sure it's nothing big." Ron said bravely as he patted Harry on his back.

Harry nodded and Danny started giving Ron the instructions to Ed's office. Ron left and Harry and Danny were left with each other. Each man had nothing to say to the other so they both decided to head in their own direction, which unfortunately for them was the same place. As they each took their first step towards Hermione and Mary, they both stopped and looked at each other. A silent battle waged between them. Harry realised that Danny was going to talk to Hermione and Danny thought Harry was going to talk to Mary. Neither man was willing to allow that. Harry was determined to get to Hermione before Danny. He was the first to break eye contact and the first to continue on his path through the crowd towards Hermione. Danny was right behind him.

As soon as they both reached close enough, Hermione noticed their approach and she called out to them.

"Well speak of the devil!" Hermione said with a wide smile on her face as both Harry and Danny came to a halt in front of them.

Each man thought that Hermione was referring to him and they noticed that the two girls had a mischievous glint in their eyes that made them feel like deer caught in headlights! Danny tugged at his collar nervously and Harry ran his hand threw his messy hair.

"Hi" They both timidly replied

--

Draco woke up to find Ginny gone and reluctantly dragged himself off the cold bed and had a quick shower. He carefully groomed himself as usual before taking a quick breakfast and headed to the ballroom for the reunion. On the way in he passed Ron, who indicated that he had a meeting with the head of the hotel. A sinking feeling hit Draco and he knew this wasn't a good sign. This whole trip wasn't going as planned.

As he walked through the ballroom doors, he searched for flaming red hair which would probably be up in a fancy twist. Ginny liked to style her hair for events like this. The room was fairly crowded and Draco knew that all of these people didn't go to Hogwarts with them. Like him, the rest of his class mates had opted to come with a wife/girlfriend. Draco continued to scan the room for his girlfriend.

"Looking for me?" A sultry voice said from behind him.

Draco froze. This was not good. He could feel the witch getting closer to him. He felt her hands on his back and her body as she moved in front of him.

"Hello Pansy," Draco said tersely.

"Come now Draco. There's no need to greet me so coldly." Pansy said in a seductive tone.

Pansy Parkinson had lost a significant amount of weight since Hogwarts and she had recently set her sights on becoming the next Mrs. Malfoy. Draco had tried everything to deter the witch but she was unshakable.

"Pansy, I really don't have the time." Draco stated politely. Even though Draco would love to hex her into the next century, the Parkinson family still had quite an influence over wizarding politics and it was best to stay on her good side. Even Ginny kept her temper under control when Pansy was around. Pansy's uncle had been made Editor of Witch Weekly and Ginny didn't want to compromise her position with the magazine.

"Nonsense Draco, you have plenty of time." Pansy replied as she tried to link her hand into his.

Draco pulled his hand away and tried to increase the distance between them. "Pansy, I really don't have the time right now." Draco said. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Seamus and Dean avidly discussing something in the corner and he decided to join them. "I have to talk to Finnigan about a business deal. Excuse me." Draco said as he pushed past her and headed towards Seamus. He let out a huge breathe when he realised that she was not following him.

"Finnigan, Thomas," Draco said as he greeted them.

"Malfoy," they both replied curtly.

"Have you seen Ginny?" He asked them.

Dean scowled at Draco before Seamus told him to check the appetizer table. Draco thanked them and proceeded to make his way through the crowd towards the table where he hoped he would find Ginny.

--

Ron knocked at the door to the security office and a slim Indian girl opened the door. He indicated that he was there to see Mr. Ed Deline and she escorted him up to Ed's office. The Indian girl knocked at the door and indicated that Mr. Weasley was there to see him. He heard a gruff voice on the other side of the door indicating to let him in. Ron walked through the door and saw an old man seated behind a desk and a slim blonde woman dressed provocatively, seated at a chair in front of Ed's desk. Ron assumed she was a muggle prostitute.

Ed stood and introduced himself. Ron shook his hand and took the seat Ed offered him next to the woman. Ron turned to the woman as it was her turn to introduce herself.

"I'm Lt. Fairweather from the LV Wizard and Witch patrol. I'm here to ask you questions about the incident last night." She stated firmly.

"Incident?" Ron asked confused.

"More specifically, the use of magic to cheat at a casino game. I have reviewed the security tape provided to us by the Montecito and determined that magic was involved in your game last night. Furthermore, a fellow wizard, Mr. Malfoy, accused you of cheating." Lt Fairweather said stating the facts.

"Cheat, I never cheated. Look Draco was just joking around when he said that?" Ron said in disbelief. He couldn't believe that Draco called in the American magical authority for him.

"So Mr. Malfoy was wrong in his accusation?" Lt. Fairweather asked.

"I didn't cheat at anything." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Can I have your wand please?" Lt. Fairweather asked.

"What do you want my wand for?" Ron asked outrage.

"To determine the last spells used." She said in an obvious tone slightly reminiscent of Hermione.

"I left it in my room" Ron said as his face slowly turned bright red.

"Mr. Weasley, when you arrived at the portkey station, were the rules regarding magical use in Las Vegas explained to you?" Lt. Fairweather asked in an irritated voice.

"Yes" Ron replied gruffly.

"Wasn't one of the main precautions that you keep your wand on you at all times and not leave it in your hotel room." Lt. Fairweather continued.

"Uh yeah." Ron said as his anger deflated a bit. She was right about that.

"So why is it in your hotel Room?" Lt. Fairweather asked.

Ron couldn't answer the question. He had forgotten what the witch at the immigration counter had said to him and he left his wand in his room.

"I would have you know Mr. Weasley that many wizards have had their wands snapped by housekeeping staff not aware that the piece of stick that they found in the room is more than a piece of stick."Lt. Fairweather informed him.

"Oh" Mr. Weasley said suddenly terrified of losing yet another wand. Ron had been through quite a few since his parents gave him his first wand to attend Hogwarts.

"Mr. Weasley, if you are trying to disrupt my investigation into this matter there will be severe consequences!" The witch threatened.

"I assure you, I'm not a cheater. I can get my wand for you right now and prove it." Ron said angrily.

"I suggest you wait here Mr. Weasley. Ill go retrieve the wand myself and return. I wouldn't want you tampering with the evidence. I understand that some of your friends are extremely talented with magic." Lt. Fairweather said making reference to Hermione and Harry.

The witch promptly stood and disapparated.

"I suppose you're a wizard." Ron said to Ed.

"No" Ed replied

"You're not" Ron said in total shock.

"I'm a very well informed person." Ed responded. "I like to know exactly what goes on in my casino."

"Oh" Ron responded.

A small pop later and Lt. Fairweather had returned with a bright smile.

"I have retrieved your wand and I will take it back to headquarters to examine it." She stated.

"You're taking my wand." Ron asked horrified.

"Yes. Once you're cleared of all charges, it will be returned." She said unsympathetic to Ron.

"Charges what charges?" Ron asked

"The use of magic in a Muggle Casino; It is against Wizarding law here." She reminded him.

"I'll be in touch with the results." She added before she disappeared.

Ron couldn't believe it. A few minutes ago he was happily attending the reunion, now his wand had been taken and he was facing legal prosecution. How on earth was he going to explain all this to Luna?

"If you're innocent you have nothing to worry about." Ed said calmly.

Ron realised that Ed was right. He was innocent. He had nothing to worry about or at least he hoped he had nothing to worry about.

"It's been a pleasure Mr. Weasley." Ed said and Ron took his cue to leave.

As Ron exited the room he realised that he needed to talk to a certain little Ferret and the sooner he did the better.


	8. Girl Talk

Chapter 8 – Girl Talk

Mary and Delinda were standing in the ballroom by the appetizer table. Mary had dragged Delinda in to help her with the Hogwarts Reunion as Lavender Brown had made a lot of unusual requests and she needed Delinda's help.

"So Mary, how was your time on the roof last night with Mr. Potter?" Delinda asked in that gossip tone of hers.

"It was fine Delinda, nothing happened." Mary stated evenly as she eyed the Hogwart's alumni in the room.

"Really, so then why did Jake look so pissed when he came back downstairs!" Delinda said with a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Wait, you were the one that told him I was up on the roof?" Mary asked shocked as she turned her attention to Delinda.

"Well yes. He said it was important. I didn't think he would catch you doing something you shouldn't have been doing." Delinda said emphasizing the word doing'.

"We weren't doing' anything. We were just sitting on the bench and Jake jumped to conclusions and left." Mary replied simply.

"So that's all you did. Just sit on the bench. Nothing else." Delinda insinuated.

"Well I kind of had a little breakdown when Jake left, and Harry was kind enough to offer me some comfort." Mary revealed to her.

"Oh, so its Harry now and what type of comfort are we talking about?" Delinda asked sensing some juicy details.

"He tells everyone to call him Harry." Mary said exasperatedly.

"I see already an expert on all things Harry are we?" Delinda said with a cocky smile.

"Delinda, for the last time nothing happened." Mary said angrily.

"So after he** comforted** you, what did you do?" Delinda persisted.

"Well Danny appeared and…" Mary was explaining.

"Wait, Danny was on the roof with you and Harry?" Delinda questioned sensing some sort of love triangle drama going on.

"Yes he came up with Hermione." Mary said.

"Hermione? Whose Hermione." Delinda asked.

"See the girl dressed in the black skirt and white top standing over by the water fall." Mary said discreetly pointing to Hermione.

"Yeah, I see her,"

"That's Hermione."

"Wait, no way. Danny picked up a girl from this lot?" Delinda asked shocked

"Yep, He brought a picnic up to the roof to eat. Apparently, he spent the whole day showing her around Vegas." Mary replied a bit frostily.

"I always thought Danny wasn't allowed to flirt with the guests." Delinda said thoughtfully.

"Excuse me, but can we get some more appetizers?" Lavender asked Delinda, interrupting the conversation that was going on between Mary and her.

"Sure no problem, I will get right on it!" Delinda said with a fake smile as she left Mary alone.

Hermione was enjoying the reunion so far. She had seen a lot of people that she hadn't seen in a long time and stopped to exchange a few words with everyone. Hermione was meeting Danny for lunch later that day but before she saw him she wanted to have that talk with Mary. When she arrived in the ballroom, Mary was talking with a tall blond lady by the appetizer table. Last night, Hermione thought that Mary must have been the most popular girl at the casino but looking at the blond girl and the way she dressed, Hermione was clearly wrong. She wondered if only beautiful women were allowed to work at the Montecito.

Harry had been acting kind of strange though. Last night he escorted her to her room but he didn't say much. He had this intense look in his eyes that Hermione couldn't quite believe. She had seen it before, back in sixth year when Ginny was dating Dean. He had that look in his eyes when they were together. She had seen it a couple times since then, usually when another man was talking with his current girlfriend. But it was never directed at her before. Hermione couldn't see how that would apply to her. She wasn't Harry's type. She knew that. She had never been. Why would he be jealous? What was he jealous of? A thought then dawned on her that maybe he was jealous of Danny. Maybe he thought Danny was a threat to his perusal of Mary, which in fact he was. Harry was always very perceptive. The added fact that she had appeared to become friends with Danny must have made him angry.

Hermione observed the blond leave with Lavender and realised that this was her chance. Hermione skilfully made her way through the crowd and "accidentally" bumped into Mary.

"Oh I'm so sorry." Hermione said faking a remorseful tone.

"It's no problem." Mary replied.

"Hey didn't we meet last night. Mary right?" Hermione said in a casual tone.

"Yeah on the roof. So what exactly did Danny say about me?" Mary asked bluntly. It had annoyed her that Danny spoke about her to a stranger.

"Oh nothing much. Just that you guys were friends and you grew up together." Hermione said politely.

"Yeah we are friends. I've known Danny since I was two and we've been through a lot **together**." Mary replied making sure to emphasise together.

"So what was Danny like back then?" Hermione asked pretending not to notice Mary's attitude towards her.

Mary started to explain to her what it was like growing up with Danny McCoy. Mary recalled memories about high school and Danny on the football team while she was a cheerleader. She told her stories of a couple of Danny's girlfriends and always made sure she emphasized the worst of Danny. Mary eventually inquired as to how Hermione met Danny.

"I came in rather early yesterday and Danny had the misfortune of tripping over my luggage!" Hermione told her.

"Danny tripped over your luggage!" Mary said with a half smile.

"Yeah, spectacularly! Fell straight on his face!"

"That must have been embarrassing." Mary said while laughing.

"I think he was angry that my suitcases were in the middle of the lobby but I just went where they sent me. The bellhop wasn't in so I had to wait. That was when Danny decided to take them up for me."

"So you just let strange men take your bags up to your hotel room?" Mary inquired sardonically.

"Oh heavens no. In fact, I refused to believe Danny was the head of security and went to the reception desk to ask. Naturally, you know the outcome of that conversation. After that, I let him escort me to my room." Hermione responded ignoring Mary's tone.

"So how did you end up on the roof with Danny?" Mary asked a bit jealous.

Hermione arched an eyebrow at all the questions. She had come to question Mary, yet it seemed the other way around now. Mary had question after question for her but she decided to answer it. She didn't want to become Mary's enemy though it already seemed that Mary disliked her. She was hoping Mary's negative response to her meant that Danny still had a chance. Hermione decided to tell her about her day with Danny and judge her reaction.

"We got talking and I told him what I read about Las Vegas and what I wanted to see. I had the whole day to myself so I was going to go exploring. I guess he felt I couldn't do it on my own, so he volunteered to be my personal tour guide. What really convinced me to go with him was he promised to show me the real Las Vegas. Not what was depicted in all the books. When we got back I was hungry so we ordered room service and he said the roof had a spectacular view at night so we went."

Mary shifted uncomfortably. "I guess from your excitement last night, you really enjoyed it! You're quite lucky, Danny doesn't do that for just everyone." Mary replied sadly.

"It was the most fun I've had all year but what are you trying to imply?" Hermione questioned. She realised that Mary was jealous of the time she spent with Danny but she was hoping Mary didn't think Danny was a lost cause.

"Nothing, it was just an observation" Mary said. "So, what do you do back in England?" she asked.

"Oh I am a hea … Doctor. I treat patients at a hospital in London." Hermione responded

"Doctor really, Danny is usually scared of going to the Doctor. Can you imagine a grown man scared of Doctors! He has been in the hospital before but he won't go to see a doctor unless forced" Mary replied.

"What was he in the hospital for? I hope it was nothing serious!" Hermione responded.

"He was shot." Mary said leaving out the minor detail that he was shot in the foot and it wasn't serious.

"Shot!" Hermione gasped holding her hand to her mouth.

"Yes. It's a dangerous job he has. He was beat up by members of the triad once." Mary said as she started to list off every dangerous situation Danny had ever been in.

"Security is never an easy business though it does seem like trouble follows Danny." Hermione responded calmly. Trouble also liked to follow Harry. There wasn't a week that went by that he didn't turn up in her office with some affliction. No matter what was wrong with Harry he would always insist on coming to her. A small smile appeared on her face. Harry was so adorable when he came to her. He had recently taken to imitating Bugs Bunny and saying "What's up Doc?" when she entered her office. Sometimes she just felt like hugging him and never letting go.

Mary was disappointed that Hermione took it all in stride and wondered why on earth she was smiling. She was supposed to be intimidated by Danny's life. She had to come up with a different strategy to shake her off of Danny.

"Have you picked out something nice for the concert tonight?" Mary asked

"Concert?" Hermione asked confused.

"Yeah the PCD concert"

"PCD?" Hermione said as she racked her brain trying to remember what PCD referred to.

"Pussy Cat Dolls?" Mary replied

"Oh the Pussy Cat Dolls. There's a Pussy Cat Dolls concert tonight?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't I just say that?" Mary replied with a sweet smile.

"I don't have tickets." Hermione replied in a panic.

"Actually you do. Ms. Brown arranged for everyone at the reunion to get tickets."

"Oh!" Hermione responded. "I didn't pack anything for a concert."

"You could ask Danny to take you shopping!" Mary responded knowing that going shopping with Danny was a disaster that would scare away even the most determined girl.

"You think he would do that?" Hermione said slightly worried now. She needed to get some nice clothes or girls like Lavender and Parvarti would definitely show her up and she hated that.

"Of course he would. Plus you can see more of Vegas that way." Mary replied hoping Hermione would take the bait.

"Ok I'll ask him." Hermione responded confidently.

Just then Hermione saw two figures out of the corner of her eye.

"Well speak of the Devil" Hermione said with a wide smile. Danny's presence would make it easy to ask him now but she was thrilled to see Harry. She had missed him greatly and he looked really good. His hair was still slightly damp from his morning shower and he was wearing the black pants from his suit with a green satin shirt that really brought out his eyes. She could get lost in his eyes.

"Hi!" Danny and Harry both timidly replied

--

Ginny had woken up early and decided to get dressed and head down to the reunion. She realised that Draco had joined her sometime last night and she couldn't help but admire his handsome face as he slept. She loved him so much but sometimes his attitude annoyed her to no end. She wondered what was happening to their relationship. Draco had told her that this vacation would be the best vacation of her life but so far she was only miserable.

Ginny quickly cast those negatives thoughts away and had a quick shower. When she emerged from the bathroom Draco was still asleep and she decided that maybe it was best if she left him sleeping. She didn't want to fight with him this early in the morning. It would ruin her entire day. She left their room and decided to impose on her brother and Luna. A sleepy Ron answered the door and Ginny barged in. She effectively ended what ever they had in mind for the morning and she demanded that they head down to breakfast together. Ron was about to argue with her when Luna interrupted.

Half an hour later the three of them were eating breakfast when Lavender Brown joined them. As usual she relentlessly flirted with Ron right in front of Luna. She discussed the menu for lunch with Ron and changed the dishes to food Ron would prefer. Ginny decided to ignore Lavender as that was really the only thing you could do and she spoke to Luna. Luna asked her if she ok since she hadn't been acting herself recently and Ginny assured her that she would be fine.

Eventually the four of them entered the ballroom and Lavender left them to deliver the opening address. Ginny noticed that most of their classmates were still asleep and she guessed that most really didn't want to have to listen to Lavender prattle on about their time at Hogwarts. Hermione was of course there on time but she noticed that Harry wasn't with her. Ginny frowned. She thought those two had been beating around the bush forever and it was about time that something happened between them. Maybe it was time for her to step in. Ron wandered off and Ginny asked Luna what she thought about Harry and Hermione. She felt the same way too but she advised Ginny to leave them alone. Ginny ignored her. Ginny was feeling hungry again but noticed that there were two muggles by the appetizers. She waited for them to leave before she helped herself. She noticed that Harry had arrived and that he was with Hermione. Now was the time to do a little interfering. Ginny grabbed two more appetizers before making her way towards Hermione.


	9. Who's up for some Shopping

Chapter 9 – Who's up for some Shopping?

Harry and Danny were both anxiously waiting for Hermione to continue her conversation. The tone she had greeted them with only meant trouble and Harry knew all too well the things he had done for Hermione when she used that tone on him. He was deeply disappointed when she addressed Danny over him and he felt a surge of anger directed at Danny. He clenched his fists and tried to calm himself down since he didn't want Danny to start sprouting any nasty features on his face. He glanced back at Hermione. She was trying to charm Danny and it irritated him.

Harry started glancing around and noticed Ginny over at the appetizer table eyeing them. Harry gulped. She had that mischievous Weasley look that the twins always got when they were trying out a new invention.

"Harry,"

Harry's attention snapped back to Hermione.

"Uh, yeah." Harry said cautiously.

"You're coming right?" Hermione asked

Harry knew Hermione hated it when he didn't pay attention to her so he agreed to going wherever it was they were going.

"Good it's settled then. We'll meet later at the Bella Serra." Hermione said.

"What's settled?" Ginny asked from besides Harry.

Harry didn't know if he should be grateful that Ginny asked the question that he wanted to ask or fearful that Ginny had come to interfere.

"Shopping." Hermione said brightly.

Harry nearly fainted on the spot. She had to be kidding. Hermione didn't go shopping and if she did it was to the book store and Harry knew first hand how heavy books were.

"Oh great, that was on my list of things to do. When do we leave?" Ginny asked excitedly.

Hermione fidgeted slightly and she glanced at Danny which thoroughly annoyed Harry. Whatever happened to the glances she gave him when she was trying to duck Ginny.

"Ginny" Hermione tried to say.

"Oh this will be so much fun; All of us going shopping!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Can you define us?" Danny asked.

"Draco, Me, Hermione, Harry, Luna and Ron, who else would us be?" Ginny declared.

Danny swallowed uncomfortably and Harry felt a bit of satisfaction. He mentally encouraged Ginny.

"I have a long list of things I need to get. Daddy also asked me to pick up a few things for him." Ginny said rambling on.

"I guess I could ask Delinda and Sam to come along. Everyone won't fit in Danny's car" Mary said.

"Delinda and Sam." Danny squeaked.

Mary smiled wickedly at Danny.

"Is there a problem with Delinda and Sam?" Hermione asked.

"No." Danny said. He leaned closer to Harry and commented under his breathe "I hope you're strong because those two can buy a house full of clothes."

"You haven't seen Ginny shop yet." Harry replied back.

"You two have something to say?" Hermione asked noticing the soft conversation between the two.

Before either man could respond there was a huge commotion over by the appetizer table that drew their immediate attention.

--

Earlier Draco's quest for Ginny had led him to the appetizer table. He realised he had just missed her as he saw her headed towards Harry and Hermione. He was going to join her when Delinda appeared at the table with a tray of new appetizers. She encouraged him to tray then and they struck up a conversation.

"So what do you do in England Mr. Malfoy?" Delinda asked casually.

"I am a business man and please call me Draco." Draco replied smoothly while he kept one eye on Ginny.

"What type of business? There are so many things that you could be doing. Are you into stocks, computers, what?" Delinda asked with a sexy smile.

"Stocks," Draco said taking a pick between the two options that Delinda gave him. He couldn't really tell her what he really did but from the pleased look on her face he must have said something good.

"Oh, so have you seen much of Vegas yet? If not I wouldn't mind giving you a personal tour" Delinda said seductively.

Draco smiled. He always had the talent to make women throw themselves at him. He was happy to see he hadn't lost it.

"Thanks for the offer but I think my **girlfriend** has made some plans to see some shows." He said emphasizing the word girlfriend. Draco was faithful to Ginny and he had no plans to change that.

"She may have picked some but I can definitely tell you what the must sees are." Delinda said coming closer to Draco.

Out of the corner of his eye Draco saw a mass of read hair moving towards him and he swore silently. Ginny was pissed. He felt a fist connect with his jaw and he tumbled backwards over the dessert table on to the floor.

"Ginny, what the hell did you do that for?" Draco asked angrily as he looked up at the red head expecting to see his girlfriend.

"Ginny? What do you think I punch like a girl?" Ron spat at him.

Delinda ran around the table and reached down to help Draco up. He angrily sprang to his feet and faced Ron. By that time a crowd had begun to form around them.

"What on Earth has gotten into you?" Draco asked as he rubbed the spot where Ron had punched him.

"You owled them!" Ron accused Draco.

"What is going on here?" Ginny asked as she stepped to the front of the crowd. She stopped in between them and placed her hands on her hips while glaring at each of them. She noticed Delinda standing next to Draco and promptly placed herself between them. She placed her hand into Draco's and calmly stroked his back to calm him down. Luna had appeared next to Ron and seemed to be placating him as well. Ginny shot a quick look at Delinda to make sure she understood that Draco was hers.

Ron was about to accuse Draco again when Hermione suggested that they talk about it upstairs. Ron consented and they started heading upstairs. As Hermione reached the door Danny pulled her aside and asked hopefully if the shopping trip was cancelled for the day. Harry, who was right behind Hermione and eager to grab her back, informed Danny that nothing stopped Ginny from a shopping trip. Harry then hurriedly herded Hermione in the direction of the elevators.

--

It was 4 pm in the afternoon and Mary, Delinda and Sam were waiting for Danny and the others, in the lounge, at Bella Serra. They saw Sarasvarti sitting at a table with a pair of twins and Mary recognized the twins as part of the Hogwarts group. Delinda, letting curiosity get the better of her, dragged Mary and Sam to the table.

"Hey" Delinda said greeting the girl. Delinda never said her name out loud because she couldn't pronounce it.

"Hi Delinda!" Sarasvarti replied back.

Delinda pointedly looked at the other Indian girls at the table and waited for Sarasvarti to introduce her.

"Delinda, meet my cousins Parvarti and Padma Patil. They are from England and are here for the Hogwart's School Reunion."

"Nice to meet you!" Delinda said as she shook the twins' hands.

"Parvarti mentioned to me that she was looking for a venue for their school reunion and I suggested here!" Sarasvarti said.

Delinda gave the girl a fake smile while she was really fuming at her on the inside. All day those people from Hogwarts kept asking her question after question about food. She got the same question at least a dozen times. "What's an clair? What's cr me burlee? What's quiche?" It was like they had never heard of them in their entire life. Delinda had been to England and she was pretty sure they had desserts there but what really pissed her off was having to clean up after shovel face caused Draco to destroy the appetizers. She broke two nails doing over those appetizers and she had to spend the last hour in the salon getting them redone.

Mary noticed Hermione and her friends arrive and they said their good byes to Sarasvarti and headed over to them. After the hellos an uncomfortable silence fell on them before Hermione decided to break it.

"Where is Danny?" She inquired as she looked at her watch. Danny was already five minutes late.

"Probably hiding in the security room." Sam stated with a smirk.

"Where are Harry and the others?" Mary asked as she too looked at her watch.

"They're coming." Ginny said eyeing the provocative outfit Delinda had chosen to wear. Ginny personally thought that having a skirt so short was inviting the whole world to take a view but she hardly noticed that her skirt was roughly the same length.

"Is everything ok with your friends?" Mary asked Hermione as she was politely asking about the incident earlier.

"Oh it's fine." Herimone said. They had settled things upstairs. Ron had explained about his encounter with Lt. Fairweather. He was very pissed that his wand had been confiscated. Draco denied calling them. Harry and Hermione both agreed something fishy was going on and that they would come to the bottom of it. In the mean time a truce was called and so far things seemed to be going fine..

--

Danny was in the security room looking at the lounge where the girls were conversing. There were six women there, waiting to go shopping with him. Danny would go back to basic training in the army, if he could avoid the coming disaster.

"Hey Mike." Danny called across the room.

"Yeah man?" Mike answered.

"I need a favour, a huge favour." Danny said.

Mike eyed him warily before he asked. "What?"

"I need you to knock me out and take me to the hospital!" Danny said with a pleading look.

Mike laughed.

"Sorry man. You got yourself into this situation. You're on your own with this one." Mike replied with a hearty laugh.

Danny gave him a disgruntled look.

"It's 15 minutes past four. You should get going. Besides you have company." Mike said indicating to one of the cameras that monitored the 9th floor hallway.

Draco and Harry could be seen walking briskly in front of Ron. Every 3 seconds Harry would turn around and encourage Ron to hurry up.

Danny grudgingly got up and dusted himself off. He took a glance at the screen and was indeed relieved to see he would have three male companions to split the weight of the mountain of shopping bags. Danny sighed and decided to suck it up and endure the torture.

--

Harry and Draco had finally gotten Ron in the elevator. It took a lot of convincing but Draco promised to make sure that the girls went into a swimsuit store. The thought of six gorgeous girls in skimpy bikinis, was enough to over ride the self-preservation instinct and convince Ron to go. Draco needed to go as he had to get working on the plans he had made for Las Vegas. He also needed to please Ginny. He didn't like when she was angry at him though she had been pampering him quite a bit since Ron had punched him earlier. Harry needed no incentive to go. He wanted to keep a close eye on Hermione.

As they exited the elevators they found six pairs of angry eyes and one pair of sympathetic eyes on them. All three men gulped.

"Care to explain why we have been waiting for twenty?" Ginny demanded as she glared at Draco. Her whole posture told Draco he was in for a heap of trouble, again. Her hands were crossed against her chest and she had all her weight on her right foot, as she tapped her left foot a mile a minute. But the most disturbing sign were her eyes. Her brown eyes had a fire to them and he was just hoping that he had gotten back on her good side.

"We got lost." Draco said blurting out the first thing that got into his mind. The most important thing was to survive the encounter with his girlfriend.

Danny really didn't want to say anything. He just got through with the girls grilling him, about his tardiness. He didn't need to be on the receiving end of that lecture again. Though he had to admit Draco had one hell of a red head there. He heard that Delinda had been trying to put some moves on Draco. If he were Delinda he would think twice about crossing that red head.

Danny let his gaze drift to Hermione. Her eyes were slowly going from anger to humour. He watched as her lips slowly tugged into a smile. Her gaze seemed fixed on the three men who had just exited from the elevator. Danny wondered how one torturous shopping trip was supposed to restart his relationship with Mary. He slowly let his gaze drift over to her. She was looking gorgeous today. But then there was never a day that Danny didn't think she wasn't gorgeous. She was gazing intently in the direction of Harry which annoyed him. He was beginning to get a very strong dislike for Harry and he was yet to find out why Mary was on the roof with him last night. He would have to trick Delinda into telling him.

Danny felt a hand on his arm jerking him out of his thoughts. It was Delinda she had looped her arms through his and was idly chatting that she and Draco were going in his car. Danny hadn't been paying attention and wondered how Delinda managed to swing that. He shifted his gaze to check on the red head and she seemed to be happily in conversation with Sam. It looked as though Sam would be carrying Harry, Ron and Ginny. Mary was taking Luna and Hermione.

Danny had to admire Hermione. She really was trying her best to swing things in his favour. Not only did she make sure she was with Mary but she also got Harry into a separate car. She really was determined.

The group separated and headed off in different directions towards the cars. They would all meet up at the mall. They were in for one hell of a roller coaster ride!

--

**Mary's Car**

Mary had a sly smile on her face as she drove through the afternoon traffic. She had successfully managed to keep Hermione out of Danny's car. Though, she was a bit worried about what Delinda might be up to. From her short conversations with Ginny, she realised Ginny wouldn't take any threat to her relationship with Draco lying down. Ginny was one determined woman. She did find out about an interesting bit of information though. Ginny had once dated Harry. The fact that, Ginny was now with Draco, didn't even seem to be a sore point for Harry though.

Hermione was busy listing off the facts about every building they passed. Luna appeared to be taking it all in, though her face had a sort of dazed look on it. Mary wondered if Luna was really listening or just being a friend and humouring Hermione. She even heard Hermione tell Luna some thing that could only have come from Danny.

Mary was beginning to get very agitated every time she thought of Danny spending time with Hermione. It wasn't that she didn't like Hermione. There was nothing wrong with Hermione. She seemed to be kind and compassionate. Sort of like herself. Maybe that was what Danny saw in her. Again, Mary felt unsettled as the thought of Danny and Hermione passed through her mind. She began to grip the steering wheel harder and her foot seemed to get a bit heavier on the gas pedal.

"Uhm Mary, isn't that the mall we just passed?" Hermione asked as she watched them go passed the entrance.

Mary looked around and realised that they had indeed passed the entrance. Mary just got a bit more pissed off at Hermione. She just had to notice that they passed the mall.

"Uh we are going to the back entrance. Best place to park." Mary said trying to cover her irritation and her mistake.

Mary turned down a side street that ran along the side of the mall and used the side entrance. She couldn't find a park near the actual entrance into the mall so she parked near the side entrance from the street. Mary made the mistake of parking next to a palm. She was hoping the shade from the palm tree would keep her car cool but the minute Hermione got out of the car she started going on and on about the palm to Luna. Mary just sighed and leaned up against the car as she waited for the others. She was pretty sure Sam was already here and Danny was somewhere behind her. She was about to pull out her cell phone to give them a call when she caught sight of Danny's car.

**Danny's Car**

Danny was panicking as he drove. Delinda was laying it on pretty thick for Draco. The last thing he wanted was a catfight at the mall. Why did he have to get stuck with Delinda and Draco? He would have preferred to have Hermione and Luna to this mess. As he thought about Hermione, his mind drifted to Mary. He was hoping Hermione would really be able to help sort out this mess with Mary. He really missed her. Sure he saw her everyday at work but they weren't like they were before. The connection they used to have seemed to vanish. The thought that they might never reconnect like they were before was painful for Danny. He had lost so much in his life, he really didn't want to lose Mary.

Danny glanced to his side to check on Delinda and found her sitting in the blonde's lap.He shook his head. This was going to be a very long trip to the mall. Danny was thankful that Sam was a speedaholic and had probably reached the mall by now. He didn't need Ginny seeing what he was seeing. He had to admire Draco though. He was holding out pretty good under Delinda's advances. Everyone he knew, normally caved right away, including him.

Danny let out a sigh of relief as the mall came into sight. He took the main entrance and glanced around. It was fairly crowded and he decided it might be best to try the back entrance. He was completely surprised to spot Mary standing outside her car with Hermione and Luna, near the side entrance.

Mary was leaning up against her car and Hermione and Luna were on the other side. Hermione appeared to be pointing out something to Luna. Danny didn't know what they were talking about, but he was sure Hermione was lecturing Luna on something related to Vegas. He parked next to them.

"Hey seen Sam yet?" Danny asked as he turned off the ignition and jumped out of his car. He briefly glanced at Delinda and Draco and was happy to see she had disengaged herself from him.

"Nope not yet?" Mary replied as she gave Delinda a questioning glance. Mary obviously didn't miss Delinda position when Danny pulled up.

"Where's Sam? She is usually here first." Danny asked curiously.

Mary shrugged her shoulders at him.

Draco decided to take advantage of the situation. "Uh Mary was it right?" Draco asked her.

"Yes."

"Since the others aren't here yet, maybe Danny and I could head in and you girls could wait out here for them?" Draco said, trying to put his most charming smile on.

Draco was being his usual Slytherin self. He was cunningly trying to go shopping by himself. His list of stuff was private and the last thing he needed was for Hermione or Luna to know what he was up to. If he went into the mall ahead of everyone else, then he could shop in peace and he was pretty sure that Danny would be grateful for the chance to ditch the girls. He could ditch Danny once they got inside the mall.

As he anticipated Hermione protested them going into the mall stating that they would get lost. Draco replied that he was going with Danny who was a native, how could he get lost? He did not however count on Mary's response.

"No, Danny only knows one store in this mall and he would get lost, if he attempted to get to it from this side!" Mary replied

"Hey, I'm a Marine. Marine's don't get lost!" Danny protested.

"Marine's also don't fight in malls!" Mary pointed out.

Danny really didn't have a retort for that.

"You know maybe that isn't really a bad idea. Sam has a cell phone. She can call when she gets here. We can go in and enjoy ourselves." Hermione said surprising Draco.

In truth, Hermione thought the less people the more effective her plan for Danny and Mary would be.

"Sam won't like that." Mary stated

"Who cares what Sam likes? It serves her right for being late. She always tells us we're too slow. Now it's her turn to be the slow one. Lets go!" Delinda said as she grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him into the mall.

Luna looked worriedly at Draco as he disappeared behind the mall's doors. "That's not good." She whispered to Hermione.

"I know but Draco's a big boy. I'm sure he can get rid of her some how." Hermione said as she too, had watched the blonde drag Draco away. She was thankful Ginny wasn't there to see that. She would have to keep a careful eye on what was going on there. She knew Draco could be trusted but she wasn't so sure about the blonde. She didn't know what she was capable of.

"I think we better follow them." Luna said to Mary.

Mary nodded and the four of them headed up into the mall.

**Sam's Car**

Sam was pleasantly surprised to find that the Weasley siblings were quite fun to be around. Ginny sat in the front with her, while Harry and Ron were ordered to the back seat. Ron had cracked several jokes that left Sam struggling to breathe. Harry had to remind her several times to pay attention to the road. Sam was so distracted that she took a wrong turn and they were currently way off track.

After turning around and getting back on course, she figured they had to be at least ten minutes behind everyone else. That would hold assuming she didn't make any more wrong turns. Danny was definitely going to rib her about reaching to the mall before her. She was usually the speeder that got there before everyone else. Oh how she regretted calling them slow pokes now. She could only imagine the comments they had in store for her. She knew Delinda definitely wouldn't let this slide.

"Sam, is Danny seeing anyone right now?" Harry asked her. He was hoping Danny had a girlfriend. Harry didn't stop to think how the question sounded.

Sam froze for a minute when Harry asked her that question. She did a mental check to see if she could determine why Harry would be asking if Danny were single. Could Harry possible have a crush on Danny? Sam knew for a fact that Danny didn't swing that way, but did Harry? From what she could tell Harry didn't have a girlfriend. Was that because he was gay? Sam briefly wondered what Danny would do if Harry hit on him. A mischievous smile played across her face.

"No Harry. He is quite available and I believe he is looking for someone new!" Sam said nicely.

Harry of course didn't like this news. He sure as hell didn't want Hermione to be Danny's someone new. Harry plastered a smile on his face and thanked Sam for her response. As Harry's gaze shifted to Ron, he was met with questioning glance. Ron also seemed to have put a little more space between them. It suddenly struck Harry exactly how the questioned sounded. Harry shifted uncomfortably.

"Uhm Sam" Harry started

"Don't worry Harry; I'll see if I can talk to Danny for you." Sam said with a wicked grin. She definitely was going to enjoy this.

"But Sam you don't understand, I'm not." Harry tried to say before Sam cut him off again.

"I understand completely. Relax everything will work out just fine. Your secret is safe with me." Sam assured him.

Ginny was snickering in the front seat. She knew bloody well that Harry wasn't gay and she had noticed the killer glances he had been directed at Danny when he was talking to Hermione. She was curious to see what Sam had planned.

"Here we are. This is the side entrance. The others should be round front." Sam said as she came through the entrance. Since Sam had gone off course, the easiest entrance to the mall happened to be the same entrance that Mary had used earlier.

"Wait that's Mary's car over there" Harry said pointing to his left. Harry and his seeker instincts had spotted it easily. He had noted every single detail about the car Hermione had got in. It was an ordinary car but Harry had checked out every car like it that they passed on the road, looking for Hermione.

Sam swerved suddenly and headed towards the cars. They were empty. Sam frowned. They wouldn't have gone in without her would they? One time late and this is how they treat her?

"There're not here!" Harry said in a slightly panic tone.

"Relax Harry, they probably went inside." Ginny said as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's head in. I would like to give that good for nothing boyfriend of mine a word or two for not waiting on me." Ginny huffed as she marched towards the mall entrance.

Ron briefly stopped to wonder how they were going to find everybody in the big mall but then decided not to voice his opinion as it would probably be better not to find anyone. His sister, the heavy shopper, had just gone off in search of Draco and that left him with Harry and Sam. How bad a shopper could Sam be?

"We can't stand up here all day. I need some new thongs! Victoria Secret here we come." Sam said as she dragged Harry and Ron with her.


	10. Shopping Extravaganza

Chapter 10 - Shopping Extravaganza

Draco entered the mall with Delinda in tow and immediately surveyed the area. It was a habit he developed during the war and it had helped him survive numerous attempts on his life. He saw a map on a board and realised that it must be the floor plan for the mall. He studied the layout and found the specific store he was looking for. Draco then headed through the mall to what looked like a very pricey jewellery store. Delinda perked up even more at the sight of a jewellery store and wondered what Draco would be buying for her. Once inside the store, Draco took a quick look around and headed to the back of the store. Delinda followed him and looked at the showcase filled with diamond rings.

"Engagement rings?" Delinda asked confused

"Yes I am going to ask Ginny to marry me but I need a women's opinion on the type of ring I should get. If it were left up to me I might end up getting the most expensive ring I can find and she may not like that. Ginny grew up in a poor family, so unlike me, she doesn't hold money as the most important thing in life." Draco stated plainly while he studied the rings in the showcase.

"So you let me flirt with you like that even though you knew you were going to ask this girl to marry you?" Delinda asked a little bit outraged.

"As I said before, I needed help picking out a ring and you didn't seem to have any problem hanging out with me." Draco replied with a superior tone as he examined the rings in the showcase.

"What about the other two?" Delinda asked as Draco carefully studied the rings in the showcase.

"Other two?" Draco queried lifting his gaze from the rings to look at her.

"Yeah, Lola and Harriet," Delinda replied.

"Lola and Harriet? Do you mean Luna and Hermione?" Draco asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah those two. Why didn't you ask them to help you" Delinda asked as she crossed her hands in front of her chest.

"Because Ginny would notice that they were gone and then humbug them to know what they were doing. Luna would find some twisted way of telling her and Hermione would tell Harry, who would accidentally tell Ron, who would go berserk and try to kill me." Draco responded as he looked back at the rings. "Now which ring would be good for Ginny? That big sparkly one there," Draco said as he pointed at a ring in the back with a massive diamond in it.

Delinda scrunched up her features in disgust. "That's ugly. It's too big and gaudy. Besides I don't think a ring like that would suit your girl."

"You see I knew there was a reason I chose you!" Draco said as he looked at more options.

A store attendant soon made their way over to them and Draco now had closer access to the rings.

--

Sam pulled Harry and Ron straight to Victoria secret. Ron not being familiar with Victoria Secret was quite surprised and a bit embarrassed by the various pieces of women's clothing on display.

"They have a lot of lacy things here but personally I am a leather girl!" Sam said as she moved to the thong section.

Ron had no clue what she was talking about and Harry briefly whispered an explanation in his ear. Ron's face turned the colour of his hair. What made matters worse was that Sam turned around holding two thongs in her hand and asked them which one they thought would look good on her. Ron nearly fainted and Harry had to keep a firm grip on him.

"Uh Sam don't you think you should be asking someone else that question?" Harry asked uncomfortably. He was thinking along the lines of her asking one of the female workers in the store for their opinion.

"Oh that's right. I forgot you were different." Sam said innocently. "I guess you could probably picture Danny in one of these!" Sam said cheerfully as she turned to Ron with the two thongs held up.

Harry had a very disgusting mental picture and immediately decided to replace it with something more appealing. A picture of Hermione in the lacy pink thong that Sam had offered as one of her options, flashed into his brain and Harry found he was quite pleased with the picture. He then pictured her in the black thong and quickly decided that the black thong definitely looked better on Hermione. He wondered if Hermione was a lace or leather girl and immediately decided she was definitely lace.

"Harry bit of advice, stop thinking about Danny in a thong. The girls in this store will think you're some type of pervert." Sam said with a pointed glance at Harry's pants.

Ron was horror struck and gave Harry a disgusted glance.

"I'm not thinking about Danny." Harry said tensely as he quickly cast all thoughts of his best friend out of his head.

"You better not be mate." Ron replied as he placed a bit more distance between them..

"I need an answer!" Sam exclaimed mischievously as she moved closer to Ron.

"The pink one!" Ron blurted out hastily. Ron had been wondering which colour would have been best for Luna. He thought the pink would have looked rather quite on her and Sam's advances caused him to say the first thing on his mind.

"Oh," Sam said as she eyed Ron. She returned the black thong to the shelf and continued to walk through the store.

Ron moved forward and picked up the black thong. Harry arched an eyebrow at him. If it were humanly possible, Ron would have blushed even more. Harry made a mental note of the location of this store. He might want to come back later to pick out some stuff for someone, though he briefly wondered if buying your best friend sexy underwear was allowed in a strictly friends relationship. While Sam was distracted in the bra section Ron quickly paid for his purchase and took it away in his pants. Once Sam was finished, Harry and Ron eagerly encourage Sam out of the store only to bump into Delinda and Draco, literally.

"Hey watch it!" Draco yelled at the person he bumped into. He quickly cast his hand into his pocket to make sure that a certain little box was still there.

"Jeez Draco, no need to be a prat." Harry replied as he helped Sam off the floor.

"Oh it's just you." Draco said as he bent down to pick up the Victoria Secret bag that Sam had dropped. She looked like she was ready to have a go at him until she noticed Delinda's presence.

"You couldn't wait for me?" Sam asked glaring at Delinda.

"Since someone couldn't be on time, we decided to come in and take a look around. We don't have all day you know. The concert starts at 8. It's already almost five and we still have to pick out our clothes!" Delinda said in a prissy tone.

"Uhm, cat fight!" Draco said as he leered at the two women.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!" A voice bellowed from a few shops down.

Draco physically stiffened and a slight fear could be seen in his eyes. Ginny never used his full name as everyone despised his middle name. Sam and Delinda turned to look down the corridor and were greeted with the sight of an angry red head making her way towards Draco.

"Gin, sweetheart, there you are. I've been looking all over for you!" Draco said in his most charming tone.

"If you were looking for me you would have waited for me." Ginny replied as she stopped right in front of him. She crossed her hands in front of her chest and tapped her right foot madly.

"Ginny, I thought you were inside. You know how excited you get when we come shopping." Draco explained sweetly.

"Like hell and what are you doing in front of **this** store with **them**?" Ginny asked as she cast a look towards Delinda and Sam.

"Sweety, I just found them here." Draco answered exasperatedly. He was beginning to lose his patients with Ginny.

"Then what are you doing with **that** bag in your hand." Ginny said pointing to the Victoria secret bag Draco was holding.

"It's Sam's, she.." Draco tried to explain

"And what Draco, you were just _holding_ it for her!" Ginny said sarcastically. "Enough lies Draco. I'm fed up of all the witches chasing after you. Our relationship is going nowhere. I'm fed up of waiting for you. We have been seriously dating for three bloody years Draco! It's over." Ginny shouted angrily as water started to gather in her eyes.

"You always called me a fool for crushing after Harry for all those years. You said I should have moved on and forgot about him. Well I'm taking your advice Draco. It's time for me to move on." Ginny continued with her face flush and angry tears flowing freely from her eyes.

"Good bye Malfoy." Ginny said harshly as she turned around and ran down the corridor.

Draco stood there dumbfounded and he absently reached his hand into his pocket and stroked the velvety box there. Before he could do anything, Ron grabbed him by his collar and flung him up against the wall.

"What did you do to my sister?" Ron said menacingly.

"Nothing Weasley. You saw what happened yourself. She assumed I bought this." Draco said holding up the bag.

"I don't even know what so big about this bag anyway." Draco said as he reached into the bag and pulled out the black thong that Sam had bought. A silent oh escaped Draco's lips as he placed the item back in the bag and tossed it at Sam.

"Yes I saw that but what were you doing with _her_?" Ron asked indicating to Delinda.

"Shopping," Draco replied shortly.

"I was just helping him pick out something." Delinda said as she tried to separate the two. She was feeling guilty. She had just helped Draco pick out the most gorgeous ring and now his girlfriend dumped him. He was so happy when he bought the ring but now he looked absolutely dejected. Delinda couldn't pry Ron off of Draco and she glanced helplessly at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, a habit he picked up from Hermione. "Ron get off of him."

Ron didn't budge.

"Ron!" Harry warned.

"Alright fine." Ron said as he backed away from Draco.

"What were you shopping for?" Sam asked letting curiosity get the better of her.

Draco thought about answering the question honestly, but it really didn't matter anymore if he told them the truth. Ginny just broke up with him.

"I was looking for a ring." Draco said as he pulled the box from his pocket and shoved it in Ron's hands. "Here maybe you might be able to use it for Loony." Draco said as he sadly walked off in the opposite direction to Ginny.

Ron stared at the box in his hands before Sam quickly took the box from him and opened it.

"Wow that's a beautiful ring!" Sam exclaimed

"I helped him pick it out." Delinda said beaming at Sam.

"What are you so happy about Delinda, you just caused his girlfriend to dump him?" Sam said unbelievingly.

"Me, if I remember correctly, he was holding your Victoria Secret bag." Delinda countered.

"Girls as much as I like cat fights, now isn't the time to fight about this. We need to fix this." Harry said taking the box from Sam and tucking it safely away. He needed Hermione. She was always good at fixing things.

"Anybody know where Hermione and Luna are?" Harry asked

He received shrugs from everyone and his Auror skills were kicking in.

"Ok, Ron and I will go after Draco, you girls find Hermione and Luna first, then find Ginny. We're probably going to have to modify the travel arrangements back to the Montecito." Harry explained.

Harry and Ron headed in the same direction that Draco walked off in and Delinda and Sam were still glaring at each other with the same "It's your fault!" expression.

--

Hermione was currently working on her matchmaking plan. So far everything was going smoothly. Mary had chosen to wear a short white skirt and Hermione made sure they hit a shoe store. Every time she tried on a new shoe Danny couldn't help but admire Mary's legs. Mary was very aware of the looks she was getting from Danny and she would blush slightly. Hermione was satisfied with the reaction and next suggested a clothing store.

They were now in _Charlotte Ruse _and Danny thought Hermione was torturing him. She kept picking out all these sexy tops for Mary that made Danny want to ravage her in the dressing room.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked Hermione in a hush tone as Mary went into the dressing room to try on another revealing top.

"What? You don't like seeing Mary dressed up?" Hermione asked in a nonchalant tone.

"Of course I do but this doesn't appear to be helping me." Danny replied in a heated whisper.

"Trust me it is. Your face looks absolutely adorable when you look at her and she hasn't noticed the look." Hermione said with a big smile.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Danny asked.

"Women like to be wanted. Your face says you want her. That's good." Hermione explained.

"I would think the engagement ring I gave her also said that I wanted her!" Danny replied sarcastically.

"Yeah well maybe she had doubts?" Hermione answered

"Doubts what doubts?" Danny asked incredulously.

"I don't know maybe she thought when you came back you were so traumatized that you wanted someone and she was just the easiest person for you to get. Maybe she wanted you for so long that when she finally got you she panicked. Maybe she thought she wasn't ready. It could be a variety of reasons Danny. Give me time to figure it out." Hermione said quietly just before Mary re-emerged from the dressing room.

"Uhm, Danny what do you think." Mary said as she noticed Danny and Hermione close together in the corner of the room. Jealousy instantly flared as images of what they were possibly doing together raced through her mind. Mary could feel her anger rising.

"It looks great Mare" Danny replied. Hermione had picked out a flaming red blouse that had a plunging neckline and most of her back exposed.

"Did I interrupt something?" Mary asked in a very clipped tone.

"No, I was just trying to convince Hermione that maybe she should spoil herself a little and actually buy some clothes for herself!" Danny replied casually trying to cover up his conversation with Hermione.

"I told you. None of these tops would look good on me. They are all for beautiful people like Mary." Hermione protested.

"Nonsense!" Mary replied. "Here" Mary said as she pulled out a beautiful black halter top. "Try this on." Mary then proceeded to shove the article of clothing in her hand and push Hermione into the dressing room. This got rid of Hermione and gave her some time alone with Danny.

"So do you really like the outfit?" Mary asked as she drifted closer to Danny.

"Yes you look great in it!" Danny said truthfully.

"So I should wear it tonight?" Mary asked coyly as she stopped right in front of Danny.

Danny nodded as he looked into her eyes. His face started drifting dangerously close to Mary's. He took a quick glance at her lips and briefly saw her tongue dart out to moisten them. The sight caused a similar reaction in his. He glanced back at Mary's eyes and found them closed. His eyes again looked at her lips and they were slightly parted in anticipation of his. Danny inched forward tilting his head slightly until he could feel Mary's breath on his lips. As he was about to close the small distance to her lips he was disturbed by a distressed voice.

"There you are. I have been looking all over for you, where is Hermione and Luna?" Ginny asked as she stormed to the back of the store. Ginny had been running through the mall briefly scanning the stores looking for Hermione or Luna. She had spotted Danny and Mary together at the back of the store and had hoped that Hermione or Luna was with them.

Danny looked up in disbelief. He had been this close to kissing Mary again, something that only happened in his late night dreams, but as he looked over the red head he realised something was wrong. Her face was red and her eyes were really puffy.

Mary wanted to kill Ginny. She had interrupted her, just as Danny was about to kiss her. Oh how she longed to feel Danny's lips against hers. Mary thought she probably did it so Hermione would still have a shot with Danny but as she took in the dishevelled appearance of the red head, she decided against that thought.

"What happened?" Mary asked kindly.

"I need to find Hermione or Luna!" Ginny stated again.

Hermione came flying out of the changing room towards Ginny. She had been peeking through the crack in the door to observe the scene between Mary and Danny. She had realised that Mary wanted her gone so she could get time alone with Danny. She was quite pleased to see that they were about to kiss and wanted to curse Ginny when she interrupted them.

"Ginny, oh my god what happened?" Hermione said as she embraced her friend.

"Draco and I broke up!" Ginny said as fresh tears broke from her eyes.

Danny and Mary looked at each other. They were both clearly thinking the same thing, Delinda!

Mary couldn't help herself, she had to ask. "What happened?"

Hermione broke from her hug with Ginny and glared at Mary. Ginny didn't seem to mind the question though as she broke out into an explanation.

"I found him with her in front of Victoria Secret. He had her bag in his hand. He bought her Victoria Secret." Ginny said as more tears leaked out of her eyes.

"Her?" Hermione questioned as Hermione gave her another tight hug.

"Delinda?" Danny and Mary asked together. They were pretty sure it was Delinda she was talking about.

"No, the other one, the Casino hostess who's been sucking up to Draco since we got here." Ginny replied

"Sam?" Danny said in disbelief.

"Yeah Sam" Ginny replied venomously.

Danny, Mary and Hermione all exchanged puzzled looks, each in turn wondering how Draco could leave with Delinda and end up with Sam at Victoria Secret.

"That miserable git, I should hex his balls off!" Ginny declared

Hermione looked horrified at Ginny. Mention of the magical world in Las Vegas was strictly prohibited and they had enough trouble with Ron and Lt. Fairweather. Fortunately, Danny and Mary thought nothing of her phrasing.

"So have you found anything to wear yet for tonight?" Mary asked trying to turn the conversation away from break ups. The tactic worked. Ginny appeared to have a miraculous recovered.

"No, but Hermione you look gorgeous in that!" Ginny said as she looked Hermione up and down.

"The top goes with the pants. You so have to wear this tonight. You will definitely score big!" Ginny said as she glanced towards Danny. If he liked the outfit Harry would definitely go bonkers over it. She needed something to take her mind off of her break up with Draco. Hermione's non-existent love life was exactly the kind of project she needed.

Mary noticed Ginny's glance at Danny and immediately felt threatened. She would definitely have to make her presence felt at the concert.

After about half an hour Danny emerged from the store with an impossible number of bags. Even he had no clue how he was carrying so many. Mary glanced at her watch and commented that they should be getting back if they wanted to be ready on time. Danny was afraid to mention that he came with Draco. He didn't know what Ginny's reaction would be. Before he could raise the topic of finding the others, a page went through the mall for a Mr. Ronald Weasley to go to the security office.

"Oh great what did that idiot brother of mine do now!" Ginny exclaimed exasperatedly.

"I don't think he did anything Gin. They wouldn't be paging him if he did. Maybe Harry is looking for him so he paged him. Let's head to the security office." Hermione said as she proceeded to head off in the wrong direction only to be tugged back by Danny.

"The security office is this way" Danny said indicating in the opposite direction.

"Oh" Hermione said as she blushed slightly.

Naturally, Mary didn't appreciate Danny tugging Hermione anywhere and she conveniently placed herself between Hermione and Danny. She then picked up the pace with Danny and left Ginny and Hermione trailing behind.

--

The security office was a small office off to the side of the mall. The walls were painted a boring white, with dull grey chairs lining the waiting room. There was a desk with one guard seated at it idly reading the newspaper. Behind him was another door, which Danny guessed, led to the surveillance area. The guard behind the desk was being stubborn and refused to reveal if Mr. Weasley had turned up yet or who had paged him. Hermione then asked if she could page him.

"I'm sorry ma'am. Persons can only be paged for emergencies." The guard replied tonelessly as he looked back down at the paper in front of him.

Hermione glared at the guard. Mary pushed Danny forward to see if he could do anything. When he turned to look back at her she replied through clench teeth "Ask him, you're in security, bond with him or something."

Danny sat casually at the end of the desk. "So been busy lately?"

"Are you deaf sir? I told you, I couldn't reveal that information. Now if you don't have anything important here, I will be forced to remove you from the premises." The guard responded.

Whatever patience Danny had with the man wore out quickly. Danny grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him across the desk towards him. He held him at face level and looked straight into his eyes. "Listen here, Mr. Weasley is a good friend and I really need to get in contact with him. So either you let us know if he has been here yet or you page him again. If not I will make sure that your nice cozy desk job, ain't cozy no more!" Danny said as he let go and pushed him roughly back into his chair.

Danny turned around to the approving gazes of Mary, Hermione and Ginny. Both Mary and Hermione seemed to be proud of him but what he saw in Ginny's eyes scared him. She looked like she was ready to jump him right there in the office. In fact she started stepping slowly towards him.

"That was amazing!" Ginny said in a very husky voice as she edged closer to him.

Before Danny could panic he was saved.

"Ginny what's wrong?" came Ron's voice from the doorway as he came running in with Draco and Harry behind him.

"Gin, are you ok?" Draco asked in a very concerned tone. He wasn't sure if he could hold her so he kept his distance.

"I'm fine Malfoy." Ginny replied coldly to Draco.

Harry immediately headed for Hermione and gave her a once over. She appeared fine but who knows what trouble this Danny character could have gotten her into. He pulled her close to him and whispered into her ear, "everything ok?"

"Yes, but Ginny and Draco broke up." Hermione whispered sadly as she placed her hands around his waist and hugged him.

"I know." He replied as he felt her relax against him. He cast an eye at Danny and hugged Hermione just a little bit tighter. He loved how well she fit against him and he loved the smell of her shampoo. He slowly ran his hands in circles on her back

Ron gave a very confused look at Ginny. If nothing was wrong with her then why did they page him?

"Why was I paged?" Ron asked the man at the desk.

"I believe I can answer that question," said a short stout man who emerged from the door behind the guard. "I am Mr. Kendall, Head of mall security. I believe you know a Miss Luna Lovegood?" He said

Ron felt his heart drop into his stomach as the man asked him about Luna. "Yes, I know her."

"I'm afraid there has been an incident involving your friend and an unknown assailant." The security head said in a somber tone.


	11. The Concert

Chapter 11 - The Concert

Ron burst through the doors of the Las Vegas Police Department and headed straight to the counter where a short, bald police officer stood.

"Where is Luna Lovegood?" he demanded.

The man gave him a blank stare before stating plainly that he needed to have a seat and an officer would be with him shortly.

"Al," Danny said coming through the door with Draco and Harry behind him, "Ed said to say hello."

"Danny, nice to see you," the officer greeted him with a large smile. "Give Ed my regards."

"A guest of the Montecito was attacked at the mall and brought here for questioning. You remember how Ed gets when his guests aren't treated properly." Danny said with a frown.

"Yes, I remember clearly." The officer said with a gulp.

"Good, Mr. Weasley needs to see Ms. Lovegood, we would appreciate it if we would be able to talk with her as well." Danny asked politely.

"Sure, I'll just find out what room she's in." The officer said as he turned around and checked a list.

"Interview room 3, I believe you know the way Danny. Here are you passes." Al said handing them four badges marked visitors.

Danny led them down a corridor at the side to a door marked Interview Room 3. Danny knocked and then entered and was surprised to find Luna seated on a chair in between Sam and Delinda. Ron pushed Danny out of the way and made a bee line for her.

"What are you two doing here?" Danny asked Sam and Delinda.

"They needed our statements." Sam said dryly.

"What happened?" Danny asked.

All three girls simultaneously began to explain what happened. Luna was the only member of the group that had been alone during their shopping trip. While wondering the mall she spotted a pet store and went across to observe what animals' muggles considered pets. While there a stranger stopped besides her and they struck up a conversation. He asked her if she wanted to see his puppy. He claimed he had him outside and that he was very unusual and different to a normal dog. It was like a moth to a flame and she followed him outside without a second thought.

Fortunately, Delinda and Sam, who had been looking for Luna and Hermione, saw her exit through the west entrance and followed her out. Once outside the man led her to a brown old Lincoln. He opened the large trunk to show Luna the mysterious puppy. She peered into the trunk and was quite confused to find an empty trunk. He pushed her in and was about to close the trunk on her when Delinda and Sam attacked him from behind.

He was quite unprepared for that and struggled to get the two girls off of him. Delinda was reminded of her altercation a few years earlier when a man tried to forcefully put her in his car. At that time she had been under the influence of a drug but she fought like crazy and eventually broke free of him.

Luna took the opportunity and jumped out of the trunk during the scuffle. The man had backed away from the trunk and was trying to get Sam off of his shoulders. The man saw Luna jump out of the trunk and approach him. It was now 3 on 1 and he struggled harder to free himself of Sam while Delinda continued to throw kicks and punches at him. He managed to back into a car and crush Sam forcing her to relinquish her grip on him. He then turned around and tossed her at Delinda and Luna. He took advantage of the break in their advance and ran to his car and drove off. Sam quickly memorized his license plate before the car disappeared among the mass of cars in the mall.

Mall security arrived shortly after the scuffle and accused the girls of accosting the poor man. Apparently, their fight had acquired a few spectators that called mall security. Sam and Delinda had to explain that the man was about to kidnap Luna and they intervened to prevent it. They were taken back to the security office and the police was called.

Luna felt very uncomfortable in the muggle surroundings and requested that they page Ron for her. The police wanted to take them down to the station for further questioning. They wanted the girls to take a look at some pictures as well as talk to an artist to get a sketch of the suspect.

Sam then explained that the police suspected that the suspect was a serial killer who had already killed four girls. Danny was very pissed that there was a serial killer loose in Las Vegas and the police neglected to inform anyone. In his opinion, everyone should be informed, especially hotel security. This man could have been following them from the Montecito. He would have to ask Mitch and Sarasvarti to go through the tapes and look for anyone matching Sam's description of the man when he got back.

Once things were cleared up Ron told Danny that he, Harry, Draco and Luna would take a cab back to the hotel and Danny said he would take Sam and Delinda back to the mall to get the others and they would meet up later at the club.

Harry guided the group to the back of the building and once the coast was clear they apparated back to the hotel. Ron held tightly on to Luna and side apparated her to his room while Draco and Harry apparated on their own. Once in the hotel room Harry indicated that he was going to go downstairs and wait for Hermione and Ginny in the lobby. Ron nodded and Draco was left alone with the couple.

"Are you ok?" Ron asked Luna softly.

"I'm fine. What did I miss while I was gone?" She asked showing no signs of the trauma she had just been through.

Draco shook his head as he wondered what it took to break Luna's calm exterior.

"Nothing much, Ginny finally came to her senses and dumped Draco." Ron said happily.

"I'm glad at least someone's happy." Draco responded sardonically.

"Draco, I'm so sorry." Luna said moving away from Ron and heading straight to Draco.

Ron looked dumbfounded at his girlfriend.

"It's fine, really. Maybe Ron's right. What was I thinking? A Malfoy and a Weasley!" Draco told her.

"You love her." Luna responded.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Draco choked out. "I think I need some time alone."

"Draco," Luna said as she watched his retreating form exit their room.

"Don't waste your sympathy on him." Ron told his lovely girlfriend as he moved over to embrace her but she shrugged out of it.

"Don't be so cruel. They were good for each other. They matched each other as well as two crumpleys." Luna said.

"But…"

"No buts Ron. Ginny loves him and he loves her, however did you let this mess happen?" Luna asked

Ron looked incredulously at his girlfriend. Did she really expect him to have stopped what happened?

"We have to fix this." Luna stated firmly.

"Luna, love, I think you've been through enough for the day." Ron said as he walked up to his girlfriend and put a hand to her forehead.

"I have an idea." Luna said with a twinkle in her eye that eerily reminded him of his sister and it was at that moment he cursed the close friendship his sister and his girlfriend had.

--

Harry waited anxiously in the lobby for the second time that day. He had met Ginny and Hermione as they came in and eagerly whisked them away from Danny and Mike. By that time Delinda and Sam had already filled them in on what happened and they were eager to see if Luna was ok. He told them she seemed her usual self but the girls were hesitant to believe him. They headed straight to Ron's room and barged through the door without knocking causing Ron to be embarrassed by the rather intimate position they found him in.

Sorry they have all said but before they could excuse themselves Luna fixed her clothing and was at Ginny's side expressing her sympathies for her break up with Draco. Ginny suddenly turned into a water fountain of tears and Harry looked helplessly at Ron.

At some point Hermione must have taken pity on Harry and she told him it was ok for him to leave and that they would meet him in the lobby ten minutes before the concert. It was now five minutes before the concert and she was late. She was never late and Harry's mind was begging to run wild with theories of a serial killer and Hermione.

Suddenly the elevator opened and Ginny made a very loud entrance in a skirt that was way too short and a top that hid very little causing Harry to frown, had Ron seen that outfit? Hermione gave Harry and apologetic smile as she came closer with Ginny but Harry really didn't notice as his eyes were still glued to her body. She looked absolutely amazing and Harry had to try very hard to suppress images of him doing things to Hermione that a best friend shouldn't be doing.

"Hi," He greeted both girls but his eyes never left Hermione's as he had finally managed to pull them away from her body to look at her face only to find that the gloss that were on her lips was very inviting.

"Hi, let's head in. It's about to start." Hermione said as she looked on approvingly at the white crisp shirt that Harry wore with black trousers. The shirt wasn't too tight but just tight enough for her to see the outline of Harry's muscles below his shirt. She loved the fact that she could see his biceps and watch them flex and relax as Harry moved them. She thought Harry's arms were perfect and couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to be able to run her hands up his arms and onto his muscular back.

"Yes lets go, oh and Harry you probably shouldn't have worn such a tight pants!" Ginny said as she raced ahead of them.

Harry looked down and was indeed very embarrassed by the bulge that was there but fortunately Hermione seemed to have zoned out for a bit and missed Ginny's comment and took Harry's confused and embarrassed expression as a question about Ginny's behaviour.

"She's still upset. Give her some time but whatever you do, don't mention Draco." She explained to him as he turned away from her.

"Isn't he coming tonight?" Harry asked with his back turned to her as he tried to remember how freezing cold the lake at Hogwarts was. He needed a quick dip in it.

"No, Luna and Ron are with him. Luna was rather concerned he might drink a bit too much tonight. You know how his father was with Firewhiskey." Hermione said wondering why Harry had turned away from her.

"Ron didn't see Ginny." Harry said knowingly as he turned around clasped Hermione's hand in his pulling her in the direction that Ginny had gone in.

"Oh hell no, we kept him far away. We're actually hoping that he might bond with Draco this time. It would be much easier for them if Ron and Draco got along." She said as she relished the fact that Harry was holding her hand.

"I suppose you expect pigs to fly as well." Harry teased her causing her to swot him on his arm with her free hand. He was glad that he had been able to fix his little problem.

"A little faith would be nice Harry." Hermione replied as they entered the club

"I have plenty of faith in you, my lady." Harry replied charmingly causing a slight blush to form on Hermione's face which he couldn't see because of the dark setting in the club and his scanning the crowd to make sure that no one fit the description of the serial killer that Sam had given.

"Oh no, did Ginny just throw herself at that guy?" Hermione exclaimed looking over in the corner where Ginny had disappeared.

"This is going to be a long night, why couldn't we baby-sit Draco instead?" Harry asked

"Because I wanted to come to club and so did Ginny." Hermione responded.

"We better go save that poor bloke though." Harry said as he watched Ginny.

Hermione nodded in agreement and they both set off towards Ginny.

--

Danny was standing just off stage observing the crowd at the concert but his eyes kept drifting towards Mary. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the red top and black skirt that she had tried on in the mall but with the effects of the lighting and the extra accessories she added it made him want to jump her right there on the dance floor. He had to keep reminding himself that as head of hotel Security it would reflect very badly on his career to be humping the events coordinator during a PCD concert.

She was currently in a deep conversation with Jake and Danny cursed Mary's popularity with men. Jake had showed up a few minutes ago and found Mary dancing with Harry. It was their first dance of the night as Harry had been rather busy trying to keep a rein on that red head. Hermione seemed quite pleased to be there with him though and he wondered if there was anything there.

Harry was still standing near Mary and Danny felt oddly grateful that Mary wasn't entirely alone with Jake but from Harry's expression he realised that the conversation wasn't going well. He watched as Harry stepped in front of Mary and intervened in the conversation. Jake didn't appear to like this very much and continued his verbal assault. He watched as Harry threw the first punch and caught Jake in the left eye. Jake was sprawled on the floor and Mary was crying on Harry's shoulder. Danny left his post and immediately headed over.

Somehow Hermione and Ginny reached there before him and he watched as Jake got back up and tried to sucker punch Harry but missed and hit Hermione who had stepped in front of Harry to talk to Mary. All of a sudden the lights started going on and off and a few exploded over the dance floor. Hermione fell backwards on to Ginny, who broke her fall on to the floor. Danny caught a glimpse of the murderous expression on Harry's face before it was his turn to punch Jake. He relished in the fact that he had broken his nose with his blow.

People were rushing out of the club and Harry was very worried that Hermione might be trampled. He successfully managed to hand Mary off to Danny and instantly swooped down to collect Hermione in his arms. She was out cold and a bruise was forming on her temple. Ginny was hovering on the side and suggested they head upstairs. She could perform a few healing charms on her. Harry agreed and shot one last look at Jake before he left with Hermione and Ginny.

Danny held on to a sobbing Mary and ordered security to remove Jake to a holding cell where he would deal with him later. He then received orders from Ed to close the club for the night and after making sure Mary was ok, he helped with the close up procedure.

--

"Hold on I'm coming." Ginny shouted as she headed to answer the door to Hermione's room.

She thought it was Harry coming to check up on them already. She had shooed him out of the room so that she could change Hermione out of her club clothes and into her pyjamas. Ginny had healed the bruise and determined that Hermione wasn't seriously injured and it was best to leave her to sleep for the rest of the night. She was surprised when she opened the door and found an old man standing in front of her.

"Hello, Ms. Weasley. I am Ed Deline, President of Operations here at the Montecito." He said as he held a hand out to greet her.

Ginny accepted his hand and invited him in but before she could close the door Harry reappeared again and joined them. Ginny introduced them quickly before finally closing the door.

"To what do I owe this honour Mr. Deline?" Harry asked

"Please call me Ed. Is Miss Granger all right?" He asked as he looked over at Hermione sleeping peacefully on the bed.

"She's fine." Ginny replied.

"Good, I want to get straight to the point. Incidents like the one tonight will not be tolerated at the Montecito." Ed said firmly

"But we didn't do anything. I may have thrown the first punch but he started it." Harry tried to defend himself.

"I am not referring to the fight." Ed said seriously but upon seeing the confusion on their faces he decided to elaborate, "The problem with the lighting."

"You think I had something to do with the lighting?" Harry questioned

"I know Mr. Potter. I know that you experienced a loss of magical control when Jake hit her and thus it affected the lights and caused that unfortunate commotion. Auror Fairweather will be here shortly to take your statements. She's assured me that all damages will be fixed." Ed said holding Harry's gaze steady.

"It was an accident." Harry said calmly.

"You are very good at masking your emotions Mr. Potter, but tell me something, is it true that Albus Dumbledore has passed away?" Ed asked seriously.

Harry wasn't sure he heard right until Ed repeated the question and the only response Harry could come up with was "how?"

"How do I know Albus. I met him during one of my oversees visits for work" Ed replied.

"Work?" Ginny questioned

"I used to work for the Central Intelligence Agency." Ed informed him

" CIA," Harry said to Ginny knowing she would only be familiar with the acronym.

"Yes the CIA. I met Albus on one of my missions to England years ago. The American intelligence agencies are very interested in the strange and unusual. In fact, quite a few in the industry know of the existence of the magical world. Contrary to popular belief in the Wizarding world you do an awful job hiding it. The amount of times we had to make up the story of a flying saucer for someone flying on a broom, or aliens invading the earth when one of your magical creatures was on the loose." Ed said as he shook his head.

"But we," Ginny started

"What oblivate people's minds? It's more than that Ms. Weasley. Intelligence agencies around the world analyse information constantly. I believe some of your kind hide whole houses and adjust the neighbourhood to accept the missing house?"

"Yes," Harry said thinking about #12 Grimmauld place. The whole house was hidden from the muggle world.

"Well to someone outside the community the missing house is pretty obvious when you don't adjust the numbering system. In fact I believe MI6 has a list of suspected Magical houses." Ed informed them.

"So if there are muggle agencies that know about the existence of the magical world then why not expose us?" Ginny asked.

"You ever heard the phrase "Let sleeping dogs lie," Ed said.

Harry nodded affirmatively.

Ed laughed. "Interesting that was one of the many things about our world that I taught Albus. The point is the re-introduction of the magical world into the present world is not in our best interest right now. In fact I believe your world is recovering from a gruesome war?" Ed explained.

"Yes but we are at peace now. Professor Dumbledore died during the war eight years ago." Harry explained.

"He was a great man." Ed said sadly.

A moment of silence passed between them in which they both thought of the man that they respected deeply.

"Mr. Potter, please ensure that no more magic will be used at the hotel. Mr. Weasley's wand has already been confiscated and the display downstairs was certainly bad for business." Ed said as he got up to leave.

"I can let myself out." Ed said as he walked over to the door and let himself out.

Harry sat there in a stunned silence and wondered why trouble liked to follow him around.

"Well this trip was certainly more than we bargained for!" Ginny said.

Harry glanced at Hermione and made his way over to the chair opposite her bed.

"I'll stay with her tonight." Harry said in a tone that left no room for argument.

Ginny nodded and left the room without a word.


	12. Paintball

Chapter 12 - Paintball

Delinda arrived at the Montecito bright and early becuase Mary had asked for her help in organizing a paint ball event in the morning for the Hogwarts Reunion. She walked through the back corridors of the hotel and entered the Event Coordinator's office. She found Mary in the company of Lavender Brown, the organizer of the reunion. Knowing Mary as well as Delinda did, she could tell that Mary was very harassed by the young woman. As soon as the brunette realised that Delinda had entered her office she used it as a distraction to get away from Lavender.

"Delinda!" Mary said as she rushed from her desk over to her. "I believe you met Ms. Brown already. She's enquiring about the arrangements for today. I need to go do … something and I will be right back. Go ahead and fill her in on the arrangements" Mary said as she rushed out of the office.

Before Delinda could muster a reply, Mary was out the door. Delinda glared at the open doorway, and resented being stuck her with Lavender Brown, Miss. I can't make up my mind.

"Delinda, I am concerned about the paint ball event today. I hear it is rather ….messy. Are there special clothes we need to wear or are you providing us with clothes? About the poolside dinner tonight, I think a seafood menu should do. I think the colour scheme of the decorations could change to a more …" Lavender went on.

Delinda rolled her eyes and stopped listening. Lavender would change her mind about the dinner in the next five minutes and her mind started wondering back to the events of yesterday. She actually felt really guilty, which was quite unusual for her. She enjoyed playing with men but what happened between Draco and Ginny yesterday really nagged at her. Draco hadn't even been paying attention to her. He just wanted her opinion on a ring for his girl. The only unfortunate thing was that his girl was jealous of her. She couldn't blame her she was a super beautiful woman after Draco but the redhead had a good man that she could trust.

Something about Ginny's face when she broke it off with Draco bugged her. She looked incredibly hurt and she could tell it affected Draco deeply. Sam ranted at her all yesterday for upsetting her whale and she insisted that it was Delinda's fault for flirting intensely with Draco. Delinda then pointed out that Sam was the one holding the bad and the one that the Weasley girl had assumed was with Draco. Sam of course just brushed the comment by and insisted that Delinda fix the situation.

Delinda had no clue how to fix this mess. She guessed locking them in a broom closet wouldn't help. His girl might actually kill him. She did appear to have quite a temper streak. Delinda decided to approach Draco on the matter and see what could be done about it.

As she came out of her thoughts Delinda realised that Lavender was still standing in front of her ranting about the menu for tonight's poolside dinner. Delinda groaned and tried to come up with a suitable excuse to get rid of her.

--

Mary and Delinda were now outside the Montecito. They had arranged for a bus to carry the Hogwart's group to the paintball field and were currently watching them unceremoniously pile into it. One would think from their reactions that they had never seen a bus much less travelled in one.

"Hey ladies," Mike greeted as he joined them

"Hey," They both replied.

"What are you doing here?" Delinda asked after some time.

"Ed sent me down to assist with the paintball."

"Sent you to assist or watch us?" Delinda said with a knowing look.

"Maybe a bit of both." Mike replied with his usual charming smile.

Delinda knew her father was a bit edgy about the Serial Killer incident yesterday. When she got home he had given her and her mother a long lecture about safety. He was especially worried because the women killed so far had nothing in common. He appeared to be killing people at random.

"Oh no here comes Lavender." Mary said as she watched her walk through the entrance of the Montecito.

"Quick the bus." Delinda declared as both she and Mary boarded quickly.

Mike looked after the two women curiously. He watched the petite blond march straight into the bus and take the seat in front of Mary and Delinda. The woman then turned around and proceeded to start up a conversation with them. Mike laughed as both girls looked like they were in hell.

--

Ginny was half listening to the instructions on how to use the paintball gun. Her eyes occasionally drifted to Draco and that blonde ditz, Diddy or something like that, standing next to him. Anger flared inside of her. She had been with Draco for the last two and a half years and it really hurt her that he dropped her without a second thought. They just broke up yesterday and he barely looked heart-broken. Was she that easy to forget?

Harry dumped her right before her sixth year. His excuse at the time was that it was too dangerous for them to continue their relationship. She was hoping that after the war they would have picked up where they left off but that never happened. Ginny had gone out of her way to make sure she was around Harry after the war. She had hoped her presence would remind him of what they had and encourage him to ask her out again. But that never happened. Instead she somehow ended up going out with Draco.

Her relationship with Draco had been a surprise to everyone but strangely it was working or at least she thought it was working. Things had been going well until they came here. She looked over at her ex again. The blonde was whispering in his ear. What could she possibly have to say to Draco! She is a muggle for crying out loud. What happened to Draco's superiority complex over muggles? Draco had been spending too much time with her father.

The blonde idiot was now touching Draco causing Ginny's blood to boil. If Draco could flirt so easily with that, she could very well find a man of her own. Her eyes searched the crowd and fell on a tall black man with a bald head. She remembered him from the first night at the poker table. He seemed good enough and she made her way over to her unsuspecting target.

--

Ron was currently fussing over Luna. After nearly losing her yesterday he had barely left her alone. It reached the point where Luna was literally asking permission to use the bathroom. She had always been very patient with Ron and had yet to reach her breaking point with his current doting. Luna was more concerned for her friend, Ginny. Draco was talking to Delinda and she noticed Ginny make her way over to Mike. This was not a good sign. Luna wondered how things could fall apart so fast and it scared her.

She and Ginny always spoke about how happy they were in their relationships and how they hoped Hermione would find the same happiness. Of course they wanted that happiness to be with her best friend. That would be perfect for their group of six. They had decided that they would give gentle shoves in that direction during this trip. That was the plan until Danny and Mary came on the scene and messed everything up.

If Ginny's relationship could fall apart so easily, could the same happen to her and Ron? She loved Ron dearly and he was the only person that truly understood her. He accepted her with all her eccentric flaws. She knew her ideas were different and that it was that difference that kept her from making friends in school. She was repeatedly teased but Ron was the first person to really take an interest in her. The thought of Ron leaving her was unbearable.

The situation with Draco and Ginny had to be fixed. The first step would be to stop Ginny from attempting to do whatever she was about to do with Mike. She couldn't let her do something foolish that would prematurely damage her relationship with Draco. Luna was about to head in that direction when she noticed that Harry and Hermione had already beat her to it. She smiled to herself. They worked together so well on so many levels she couldn't wait to see what would happen when they finally took that step into a romantic relationship.

--

Mary was giving instructions on how to play paintball in the centre of the circle that everyone had formed.

"We are going to break up into three groups. Since Delinda, Mike and I have played before, we will each be in a group to assist you." Mary explained as she turned in a circle to make sure that everyone understood.

"Who won in the last game you played?" Harry asked casually

"Believe it or not, Mary did" Mike responded while he received a vicious glare from Mary.

"Really, I definitely want to be on Mary's team!" Harry exclaimed.

Mary blushed slightly and Hermione frowned.

"I was going to suggest that Delinda, Mike and I each select people but I'll take first pick. Come Harry, you're on my team." Mary said with a brilliant smile.

Harry left Hermione with Mike and Ginny and headed over to Mary in the centre of the circle. Hermione glared at his broad back and she couldn't believe he would just ditch her like that. Did he forget that they had to watch out for Ginny?

"I take Draco." Delinda said cutting off Mike before he could pick. The Slytherin gave his trade mark smirk which served to annoy Ginny further.

Ginny furrowed her brow. "Mike pick me, I really want take those two down!" She whispered threateningly as she held his arm in a fierce grip.

"Uh I pick Ginny." Mike said hoping he would be able to retrieve his arm from the crazy redhead as he was sure she was cutting off his circulation.

It was Draco's turn to frown and he mentally marked Mike as his first target.

It was back to Mary again and on Harry's insistence she selected Ron.

Delinda was next and she found Lavender peering at her quite hard and under the intense scrutiny she blurted out the annoying blonde's name. She felt Draco give her a hard pinch in disgust. She knew she deserved it.

Mike went next and Ginny gave him no option. Hermione was called to his team. This time it was Harry that glared. Hermione was his next choice but Ginny beat him to it.

Mary called Luna next as Ron really didn't give her an option, Delinda got stuck with Parvarti and Ginny made Mike call her ex-boyfriend, Dean Thomas. Again Draco was glaring but this time it was at Dean. Draco knew Ginny's romantic history quite well. They had an open and honest relationship or at least he thought they had.

They went through picking until they were finished. Delinda's team was very unusual for her as she was surrounded by females with Draco being the only male on the team. She would have personally preferred to have a team with only guys to dote on her and protect her from paint balls.

"We need team names and colours." Mary started to explain.

"Slytherin and Green," Draco blurted out. Of course several of his teammates glared at him. Their team had members from all the houses but strangely enough Delinda liked his suggestion and agreed to it.

Harry obviously followed suit and went with Gryffindor and Red. That left Mike's team. Hermione and Ginny didn't want to go with Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, even though Hermione could definitely identify with certain aspects of Ravenclaw. No they needed a new name. They toyed with names such as "The Assassins," "The Samaruai Warriors," "The Collective," "The Triumvirate," "The Praetorians" until eventually Dean suggest "The Borg." Most of the group having watched Star Trek immediately agreed. The Borg were difficult to defeat and they mainly liked their slogan "Resistance is Futile."

"Ok got a name, The Borg, and our colour will be black!" Mike said. "Resistance is futile." They chanted together as a group.

Harry arched an eyebrow at Hermione. She loved science fiction. He also remembered Dean had been a huge Star Trek fan. The idea must have come from him and seconded by Hermione. It had been a long time since Harry worked against his female best friend and he thought it would be interesting to see how he faired. At least Danny wasn't here. He could enjoy torturing Hermione without Danny trying to make a good impression on her.

Mary proceeded to give further instructions and then each team broke away for a half an hour strategy session before the game started. You could feel the excitement in the air and everyone knew it was going to be a very competitive game with the way the teams were distributed.

After the half an hour session both Mary's and Mike's team had come up with a strategy for the game. Delinda's team however, was unable to come up with a strategy because Lavender insisted that no strategy was needed and that they could just go with the flow of the game. She then proceeded to pull out a compact and determine if her hot pink dress stood out enough from the background. Delinda rolled her eyes. The point was to blend into the background not try and stand out from it. She pegged Lavender as the first person to be shot. How wrong she was!

Five minutes into the game there was a howl of pain from Draco. Ginny shot him in a very manly spot and he was on the floor for a long time. Eventually, after a few of the other guys were out they were able to pick him up and take him off the field. After that Ginny shadowed Delinda and she got the distinct feeling that Ginny was aiming for her head.

Hermione was trying to track Harry. She had done quite well so far. She had successfully hit Susan, Parvarti, Padma and Ron. She saw a flash of a red armband ahead and she was hoping that it was Harry. She really wanted to nail his Auror butt. Ginny was still stalking Delinda hoping to get a clear shot but there was always some tree in the way. Harry had hit Mike early in the game and he was out.

Hermione circled round to see if she could determine whom it was she saw. If it were Harry she would have to be very careful. He was good at setting traps. That was a technique he mastered during the war. Hermione heard movement to the right and saw Delinda running from Ginny. She briefly wondered if she should advise Ginny to turn it down a notch or two but then decided to let her blow it out of her system. She returned her attention in front of her and saw the outline of a person moving threw the bushes. She took aim and fired. She had a direct hit. She advanced carefully and discovered, to her disappointment, that it was Seamus.

"Nice shot Hermione." Seamus said "You sure you're not an undercover Auror agent or something?" He said with his Irish accent.

"100 healer, now if you excuse me I really need to take out a certain Auror!" Hermione said.

"Good luck with that. He's a hard one to pin down." Seamus said as he left the field.

Hermione continued circling around till a paint ball was fired at her. She ducked behind the nearest obstacle and returned fire.

"Give up Hermione! I have you pinned," said Harry's cocky voice.

"Are you sure about that!" Hermione hollered back

"Positive," Harry said as he moved forward to the obstacle Hermione was hiding behind.

He moved around it slowly, prepared to shoot and found she was not there. He quickly looked around but as soon as he saw her she had shot him in the chest quite painfully.

"Guess you didn't have me pinned?" Hermione said in a sing song voice.

"You sure about that" Harry said as he indicated behind her.

As soon as Hermione turned around Mary nailed her. Hermione groaned. Harry set her up.

"Damn you Harry." Hermione said as she lightly cuffed his chest eliciting a painful groan from him.

"Hey there, you already shot me through the heart. What more do you want to do to me?" Harry protested.

Hermione's head snapped up to look him in the eyes. All sorts of erotic images passed through her mind before she got a grip of herself.

"Harry, I can abuse you all I want, Best Friend Privileges." Hermione said as she threw a glance at Mary who had moved to join them.

Mary was about to open her mouth to say something when Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and declared that they had to get off the field.

"Hermione, why don't you like Mary?" Harry asked curiously as they walked back.

"Huh what?" she asked. It was at times like this, when she was trying to hide her feelings from Harry, that she hated that he knew her so well.

"You don't like her. Every time she's around you get defensive." The raven head wizard said as he stopped her and turned her around to face him leaving his hands to rest on her shoulders.

"I don't get defensive." Hermione objected as she tried to release Harry's grip from her shoulders.

"You're defensive right now." He said as he held her firm.

Hermione looked away from him and he moved one hand from her shoulders to under her chin and forced her face to face him.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked never taking his gaze off of her pretty face.

"Harry, nothing's wrong?" Hermione said as she looked into his eyes.

He stepped closer to her till his body was inches away. He could feel the heated being radiated from her and it only served to draw him closer to her. She was the perfect height for him and she fit so well in his arms. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear. "You can trust me Hermione."

His voice was smooth, calming and Hermione thought she heard a husky undertone to it. His breath on her ear caused a shiver to go through her back and she unconsciously clung to him letting her arms snake around his back.

"Are you cold?" Harry asked feeling her shiver against him.

Hermione nodded. She couldn't speak. The proximity of Harry's body was all she could think about. He was wearing her favourite cologne and his smell was overloading her senses. His face was inches from her and she couldn't help but glance at his lips. She involuntarily closed her eyes and her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. Oh how she had dreamed of this moment!

"Harry?" Mary called from in the distance.

Harry jumped apart from Hermione and she immediately missed the closeness of his body.

"Mary," he said questioningly.

"Hey, I thought I might catch up with you guys. Ginny just got me." Mary said as she came into the newly formed space between Hermione and Harry.

Hermione crossed her hands in front of her chest and glared at the back of Mary's head. Of all the time, why did Ginny choose that time to shot Mary!

"Did I interrupt something?" Mary asked Harry innocently. She noticed Harry seemed a bit flustered and his eyes were slightly glazed over. The look was quite sexy on him and he briefly reminded her of Danny.

"No, no not at all. Just a bit surprised. I thought you would have won." Harry said as he was trying to focus on Mary but his thought kept returning to the almost kiss with Hermione.

"Guess luck's not with me today. Let's get back to base and see who's still left in the game." Mary suggested.

Harry tried to catch Hermione's gaze but she had already gone striding off in front of them.

"What's up with her?" Mary asked

"She's just a bit peeved with me right now." Harry said as he watched her go.

On the way to base a fuming Ginny joined them followed by Luna.

"Can you believe Luna shot me!" Ginny said angrily as she pointed to Luna who was standing a safe distance away from her.

"It's a game Gin. The point is to shoot people." Harry explained to her.

"Who shot Luna?" Mary asked curiously as she observed the paint mark on Luna's outfit.

"She got what she deserved!" Ginny exclaimed. "Is that Hermione in the distance?" sje asked as she squinted forward. Before Harry could respond she went striding forward to catch up with Hermione.

Luna soon stepped up to take Ginny's place. In the distance Ginny could be seen wildly flinging her arms about as she vented to the brunette. The fiery redhead sent a cross look back at the group and Harry had no idea if it was directed at him or Luna.

"So who shot you?" Harry asked Luna

"Delinda, Ginny was getting a bit ridiculous with her stalking so I shot her. Delinda then realised that Ginny wasn't rushing her anymore and she shot me. Some thanks I got." Luna said.

"Delinda's like that." Mary said.

"I wonder if there is anyone from our team left" Harry said as he talked to Mary.

"Lets get to camp and find out." She told him.

They arrived at camp to find a shouting match going on between Draco and Ginny. Ron had sided with his sister and Hermione was desperately trying to get Draco to calm down.

"You broke up with me!" Draco emphasised.

"You cheated on me!" she screamed back.

"Ginny, nothing happened. When are you going to learn to trust me?" Draco screamed back.

"Would you both calm down!" Harry shouted above them. "I think you both have created a scene worth of the daily prophet. Ginny, Draco didn't cheat on you. We both know that. Let's just concentrate on the game for now. Who's left?" Harry asked

"Delinda and Lavender are left. That means the Slytherin team wins." Mike said.

Draco gloated proudly and Ginny shot daggers at him.

"Since the two of them were left, I told them to duke it out till one of them is left." Mike further explained.

"I am sure Delinda would enjoy that." Mary said under her breath.

Harry threw a questioning glance at her and she just shrugged him off. He knew she had been trying to shoot Lavender for the entire game but some how Lavender had managed to avoid being shot so far. Harry briefly wondered if she was using magic but then he remembered her spell work at school and quickly discounted that idea. Maybe all those divination classes were paying off and she knew who was going to shoot at her before they did?

After a while Delinda came stomping into the camp.

"Guess you lost." Mike stated light heartedly.

Delinda grunted at him and Lavender came strolling in after.

"That was easy. It wasn't as messy as people have said." The blonde winner declared.

Everyone stared at her. Everyone else was hot and sweaty and most people wanted to jump in the nearest body of water but Lavender looked like she just stepped out of the nearest beauty salon.

"I thought we specifically said no magic." Hermione whispered to Luna.

"Let's get going we have the dinner this afternoon." Parvarti declared excitedly.

Everyone gathered up their stuff and piled into the bus. Harry sat with Draco at the back of the bus where as Hermione and Ginny sat at the front of the bus leaving Ron and Luna to claim the middle.

"Luna, is anything going on between Hermione and Harry?" Ron asked. He had noticed that Hermione had been avoiding Harry since she came back to base camp.

"I don't know but I'm worried about Ginny and Draco." Luna said

"I know sweety." Ron said as he kissed her temple.

"Ron, promise me, if we ever have any disagreements, we will sit down and talk it out." She said seriously.

"I promise," he said to his girlfriend. She seemed satisfied and she cuddled into his chest for the ride back to the Montecito.


	13. Making Plans

Chapter 13 – Making Plans

Danny sat in the security room staring at the cameras again. It was quite boring and he was wishing for some action. Sam was out showing one of her whales Las Vegas and Mike, Mary and Delinda had gone off with that Hogwarts group to play paintball. Ed had some business matters to take care of and was out for the day. That left Danny in charge and he still had absolutely nothing to do.

He got up from his seat and headed through the door. He thought maybe being on the floor might be a bit better. He pushed through the door on to the very empty casino floor. The hotel was supposedly booked out but all their guests had gone off to different functions. There was a big event being held at the MGM Grant and the hotel couldn't fit everyone thus a lot of the other hotels were booked out with participants for that event.

Danny hated the quiet. There were only a few old ladies at slot machines and a few other people at the poker tables. It was bad, but right around now Danny was desperately wishing for some sort of robbery attempt, something to liven up life.

Danny reached the reception area in time to see the bus with Mary pull up. She was seated in the front next to Delinda and the blonde was looking livid. She was the first off the bus and went flying past Danny towards Mystique. Mary walked up to him and he smiled at her.

"What's up with her?" Danny asked indicating to the blonde who had just cut off two ladies to get into the restaurant.

"She lost." Mary said simply.

"You won again." Danny said proudly.

"No," Mary said as her face fell.

"One of them won." Danny said as she looked back at the bus in time to see Hermione coming through the doors a bit angrily.

"Yes Lavender won." Mary said bringing Danny's attention back to her. She had noticed that his gazed wondered a bit.

"Lavender?" Danny questioned.

"The one in the shocking pink outfit." Mary said

Danny returned his gaze outside and scanned the passengers disembarking the bus. As if summoned, Lavender appeared at the door to the bus. Danny took a few minutes to admire her physique before Mary slapped him on the arm.

"Ow, what was that for?" Danny said as he rubbed the area that Mary had slapped.

"You know what that was for." She said sternly.

"How did she win? I mean with that outfit any male within 50 feet would have been on her faster than … ow. Would you stop hitting me Mary? I was just stating a fact." Danny wined.

"Fine! I will leave you to gawk at her. I have got to get changed for tonight's pool party." Mary said

"Pool party?" Danny questioned

"Yes don't you read the roster of events Danny. There is a pool party tonight for the reunion." Mary said exasperatedly

"Can I come?" Danny asked

"Aren't you on duty?" Mary asked

"Sort of, but there is nothing going on here." Danny said

"I thought you wanted some peace and quiet around here." Mary said

"Yeah but not like this. This is dead quiet. A few attempts at robbing a slot machine would be welcomed." Danny said

"Danny, the next time you wish for some peace and quiet, I am going to remind you about this conversation." She said before she turned around and headed to the elevators.

Danny watched her go, as she reached the elevators he noticed that Harry and Draco were already standing in front of the elevators. Harry greeted Mary with a kiss to the cheek. Anger flared through Danny and he briefly clenched his fist to try and get control of his emotions. He watched as Mary gave him one of her dazzling smiles and they entered the elevator together. Danny had to fight the urge to run up to the elevator and jump in.

Mary disappeared from sight and Danny ran to the security room. By the time he reached the room and pulled up the necessary camera they were exiting the elevator. He watched as Draco parted ways with Harry and Mary leaving them alone with no one to interfere.

He watched as Harry walked Mary down to her room. He was desperately trying to figure out what they were saying. They stopped at the door and an awkward moment passed between them. Danny got the distinct impression that Harry wanted to kiss Mary and his insides burned with jealousy. Danny watched unbelievingly as Mary invited Harry into her room and he watched helplessly as Harry entered and Mary closed the door. It was at that moment that Danny wished he had installed a camera in Mary's room.

He sat back in his chair and stared at the camera. When that wasn't working for him he stood up and paced. A minute had passed and the door was still closed. He sat back down. He looked at his watch, a minute and a half. Danny glanced around the room. Most people were idly staring at the screens. He looked back at his watch, two minutes. Harry was still in the room. Danny jumped from his chair and headed to the door. He couldn't take it any longer. He needed to know what was going on inside that room.

He headed straight to the elevators but none were down. They were all ironically on the ninth floor where he needed to be. He started pacing again. He hit the down button and waited. One elevator moved to the eighth floor and stopped. Danny punched all the buttons. Two elevators went up! Danny paced furiously. He looked up at the elevators, they hadn't budged. He let out a sigh of frustration and took the stairs.

He raced up taking the stairs three at a time and in no time was stomping through the ninth floor door. A light layer of sweat had broken out on his skin and as he passed through the door the cool air from the air conditioning hit him. He headed straight to his target. He had no clue what he would say but he just needed to get into that room. Just as Danny was about to reach the room he ran into something. Danny registered a blur of brown hair before he hit the floor.

"Ow, I am so sorry." Said a voice he was beginning to know well.

Danny looked up. He had bumped into Hermione.

"You seem to like to trip me up Miss Granger! Is there any specific reason you want me sprawled out on the floor?" Danny teased her.

Hermione blushed, "If you would only look where you are going then maybe you won't be so clumsy." She said as she offered him a hand to get up.

"Me, clumsy" Danny said as he accepted her hand.

"Yes you." Hermione said as she helped him up.

"I'm a Marine. Marines aren't clumsy." Danny said as he brushed himself off.

"Well, this marine is." Hermione responded teasingly as she poked him softly on the chest.

Danny crossed his arms in front and gave her the most serious stare he could muster.

"Is that supposed to scare me Mr. McCoy?" Hermione said in a baby voice.

"No it's supposed to make you jump me and make wild love to me!" Danny responded sarcastically.

Hermione burst into a fit of giggles.

"So how was the paintball today?" Danny asked. He was trying to suss out how much contact Mary and Harry had.

"Lavender won." She said in a disappointed tone.

"I heard, but how did you do?" Danny asked

"Ok I guess. I shot Harry." Hermione said with a proud smile.

"That made your day didn't it." Danny said knowingly

"Sort of, Mary shot me right after." Hermione revealed a bit sourly.

"Mary got ya!" Danny said proudly

"Yes but let's not stand up in the middle of the corridor and talk about this. I was going down to the Bella Sera to get a drink. Why don't you join me?" Hermione offered him.

"I'm on duty I can't drink." Danny replied

Hermione looked around the empty floor. "Then what are you doing up here?" Hermione asked

Danny racked his brain looking for an answer.

"Oh I get it, you came up here to see Mary didn't you." Hermione said with a knowing smile.

"Ah," Danny didn't know how to respond. He didn't want to tell her what he saw.

"It's ok Danny. I'll leave you to it then." Hermione said as she walked passed him to the elevators.

Danny glanced down the hallway to Mary's door. Harry hadn't come out yet but on the up side he couldn't hear any noises either. Danny made a quick decision.

"Hermione wait up. I think I'll keep your company for a while."

"Ok" Hermione said as she glanced down the corridor to Mary's room.

The elevator doors opened and they both left the ninth floor.

--

(Rewind to Harry on the bus)

Harry was steering out of the window of the bus. He had so many conflicting emotions. She was his best friend. He couldn't feel this way about her. She had been by his side since he was eleven. He couldn't afford to lose her friendship now. He had to face the facts. He needed her just as he needed food, water and air to survive.

"Potter, I thought I was supposed to be the depressed one." Draco said to him.

"What?" Harry questioned. He wasn't paying attention to the platinum blonde.

"I am the one that's supposed to be steering out the window moping but instead the guy who's supposed to be cheering me up, is steering out the window moping. Does that make any sense?" Draco questioned.

"I am not moping!" Harry said emphasizing every word.

"Then what exactly are you doing?" Draco asked with that cocky smirk of his.

Harry was about to open his mouth to answer when he drew a blank. What was he doing?

"Point proven." Draco said

"You are beginning to sound like Hermione." Harry said

"Ah we finally get to the root of the problem." Draco said

"The root of what problem?" Harry asked

"You are attracted to me because I am very similar to Hermione!" Draco said with a slight pause to take in Harry's reaction before he continued. "No you idiot. The problem is you are absolutely and completely head over heels in love with Hermione and you have no clue what to do about it!"

"Draco, I think your father terrorized you a bit too much. You are beginning to go a bit loco." Harry said

"Loco?" Draco questioned confused.

"Muggle term, Never mind." Harry said as he returned his gaze to the window.

"Some friend you are." Draco snorted in disgust.

"What," Harry said turning around again slightly annoyed that the blonde would not leave him with his thoughts.

"You're supposed to be comforting me and telling me that Ginny didn't mean it." Draco said

"She didn't mean it." Harry said dryly. "Now can I go back to steering out the window?"

"Whatever Potter, but it you were really paying attention to what's outside the window you would have realised that we have already reached!" Draco said as he got up and started exiting with the other passengers.

Harry did a double take and realised that Draco was in fact correct. Hermione and Ginny were already out of the bus and in the main lobby. If he ran now he could catch up with them. He hurriedly got up and followed Draco out of the bus. He noticed Mary talking with Danny but returned his focus to Hermione. She was stepping on to the elevators. He wouldn't make it. By the time he reached there the first set of people that disembarked from the bus had already taken the elevators up to the ninth floor and he was forced to wait.

"Can these muggle contraptions take any longer?" Draco whispered under his breath.

"Patience Draco." Harry said

"If I had your patience I would still be admiring Ginny from a distance." Draco cut back at him.

"At least then she wouldn't be shooting you in very painful regions." Harry snapped back at him.

They were about to let tempers get the better of them before Mary stepped up.

"Hi Harry, Draco," Mary said with a beautiful smile.

"Hi Mary," Harry said greeting her with a kiss on the cheek.

Draco nodded at her.

"So you guys enjoy today?" Mary asked casually

Draco shot her a deadly glare and she instantly realised the mistake she made and changed the topic.

"So Harry looking forward to tonight?" Mary asked trying to move the topic away from Draco's disastrous paintball adventure.

"Yeah sure." Harry said rather dully.

Mary quirked her eyebrows at his response but before she could question him on it the bell pinged and the doors to the elevators opened.

"About damn time," Draco mumbled as he headed into the elevator.

Harry stood back and allowed Mary to enter before him like a true gentleman would. She smiled gratefully at him as he joined them in the elevator.

The ride was filled with silence and Mary wondered what was wrong. She knew what was wrong with Draco and she also knew that Delinda was trying to fix that, but Harry was completely silent. In the few days that she knew him he hadn't been silent at all and had enjoyed engaging her in light conversation.

She looked at his form standing next to her. He was staring at the doors intently. She could see his jaw was clenched and occasionally his eyes would narrow to slits then go back to the normal size. She figured he was angry but she didn't know at what. There was nothing to be angry at?

The doors opened signalling, their arrival at their destination. Draco stepped out and indicated he need to see Justin Finch-Fletchley about a business deal and he headed off in the opposite direction to their rooms.

Harry was now left alone with Mary and he volunteered to walk with her to her room. His room was only a few doors down from hers. Mary took the opportunity to ask him the question that was bothering her.

"Harry is something wrong?" She said with that caring look she always had when she was helping people.

Harry didn't answer right away. "I'm confused Mary. She's my best friend but I can't risk it. Why did I get myself into this situation? I always mess up. Usually she can get me out of the mess but this time the mess involves her. I don't know what to do."

Mary frowned before she realised that he was talking about his best friend, Hermione.

"This is wrong. I can't feel this way. I have known her for so long. She deserves so much better." Harry said as they continued to walk down the road.

"Harry, you're in love with her." Mary said sympathetically. She understood what it was like to be in love with your best friend. She understood the pain, the hardships and most of all, the intensity of the feeling.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that I am in love with her?" Harry grumbled.

"Because you are. This isn't a simple crush or an attraction." Mary said sternly as she turned around to face him. They were both standing in front of her door. It was important that Harry understood what he was feeling.

Harry shifted uncomfortably as he tried to process why Mary insisted that he was in love with Hermione. He looked up at her hesitantly "Can you help me sort this out?"

"Are you sure you want me to help you?" Mary asked softly. It was a bit awkward standing there with Harry. She barely knew him but she did want to help him.

"Yes. I need someone different, someone with a fresh look on things. They always say it's easier for an outsider to see a solution." Harry said with a wry smile.

Mary smiled and invited Harry into her room.

--

Bella Serra

Hermione and Danny sat at the bar and Mike wondered over to remind Danny that he was still on duty.

"I know Mike. I am just keeping the lovely lady company." Danny said

Mike stared at him. "Just because Ed's out doesn't mean you get to do what you want."

"Oh no." Hermione said as she stared over Danny's shoulder.

"What?" Danny questioned as he tried to turn around to see what Hermione was looking at. He reached about half way before Hermione yanked him back.

"Draco's heading over this way." She said with a firm grip on Danny's arm.

"What's wrong with that?" Danny asked confused. He couldn't see why Draco joining them would be a problem.

"Mike, please don't take anything Draco says personally. He's just very in love with Ginny." Hermione pleaded.

"You," Draco said as he pointed his left index finger in Mike's face.

"Hey chill man." Mike said as he casually put some more distance between Draco and himself.

Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and forced him into the seat next to her.

"You lay a hand on her and I swear I'll kill you." The blonde threatened the security officer.

"Draco, it's not his fault Ginny's interested in him. You should be concentrating on getting her back, not beating to death anyone she's interested in." Hermione advised.

"She's right man." Mike said as he got a call on his cell phone and took the opportunity to disappear.

"Easy for you to say, Granger. I don't see Potter on top of any woman here unless you count that muggle Mary." Draco said bluntly

"Muggle" Danny said a bit cross with Draco. He was unfamiliar with the term but he didn't like any insults being thrown at his best friend. Danny was also vividly reminded that Harry was in Mary's room and he was probably on top of her. Mary usually liked it like that. Whoa, he needed to stop thinking along those lines. He needed to focus on something else and decided to bury his memories of what he saw earlier.

A hurt looked passed across Hermione's face at Draco's comment and she remembered the moment that Mary had interrupted earlier. She could swear they were going to kiss but when Mary came Harry acted as if nothing happened. He talked so casually with Mary and made no effort to get rid of her so they could talk.

"What's wrong with you two, you look like I just said the world has ended" Draco said as he ordered the same drink Hermione had and he downed it in one shot.

"What time do you get off of duty?" Draco asked as he looked at Danny.

"Midnight." Danny answered

"What are you thinking Draco?" Hermione asked. The Slytherin in Draco could be very sly at times.

"Let's skip the pool party tonight. We haven't seen any of the clubs here. Lets go." Draco said. "I need to clear my mind for a bit."

"At a loud noisy club?" Danny asked.

"No Draco. We can't miss it." Hermione said firmly.

"Why are you always such a spoil sport?" Draco complained.

Hermione huffed and returned to her drink.

Draco tried a different tactic. "You know if you let loose a bit, Harry might notice you."

"Draco you need to stop with this nonsense about me and Harry." Hermione said firmly as she slammed her drink down on the counter.

"Nonsense, come on Hermione, it's obvious how you feel about him." Draco said

Hermione was about to answer before Danny added "It is obvious."

Hermione gasped. Was she that transparent that a complete stranger could see she was madly in love with Harry? No, she was that pathetic. Hermione couldn't make eye contact with either of them and she chose instead to stare intently at the floor.

"Hey kid," Danny said as he tilted Hermione's head to look at her. "It's not the end of the world. There are plenty of fish in the sea."

"Exactly," Draco said. "Now in order to meet the other fish in the sea we need to go out!"

Hermione bit her bottom lip.

"Hermione?" Draco begged trying to recreate the puppy face Harry usually used to get Hermione to do something he wanted.

"Oh alright." Hermione conceded to Draco.

"Great let's get dressed." Draco said as he began to rise from his seat.

"The good clubs don't start until much later, why don't you take in a show or two and then go to the clubs." Danny suggested

"Great idea, we'll meet you back here at 6" Draco said

"Wait, I never said I was coming." Danny replied hastily.

"You're coming. I'll arrange it with Sam." Draco said as he moved to the hotel phone to page Sam.

Danny held his hand to his forehead and wondered exactly how he had gotten himself into this mess.

--

7:00pm Poolside, Hogwart's Reunion Pool Party

Ginny and Luna were the firsts to arrive at the party. Ginny was dressed in a short black cocktail dress with a plunging neckline and back. The dress stopped at mid thigh and she wore black stockings with black strapy high heels. She wore quite a bit of make up and had a complicated hairstyle. After Hermione left her earlier in the afternoon she went to the spa and salon to get a fresh look for the party. Luna was wearing a simple blue dress with a flowered pattern on it. She hadn't put much thought into her outfit as she had spent her afternoon with Ron.

After a few minutes they were joined by Harry and Ron who were each dressed in casual shorts and jersey. Ginny frowned at their appearance. They in turn questioned her about her appearance and Ron kindly reminded her that there were no scarlet women in the Weasley family. Ginny of course was about to give an angry retort when Luna stepped in reminding them they were there to enjoy the evening. Ron was about to open his mouth when Luna reminded him that Ginny was a big girl and she could do what she pleased.

There were several round tables placed around the pool with various centrepieces of so-called mythical creatures. There was a podium close to the entrance into the hotel and on the opposite side was the buffet table. Off to the side of the pool there was a small platform built for dancing. The group chose to sit at the table nearest to the buffet table and before long the rest of the class joined them.

Lavender was giving a short speech and no one was listening to her besides Parvarti. Harry kept searching the crowd for Hermione. She was supposed to be eating with them. He frowned at the two empty spaces at their table. Draco hadn't shown up either. He could understand the Slytherin's hesitance but Hermione? She was always there. He hoped Draco was at least with her, wherever it is she wondered off to. He didn't like the thought of her by herself in Las Vegas, especially with a serial killer on the loose.

Lavender's speech finished and she invited everyone to the buffet table. Being nearest to the table, Ron was at the first to start heaping food onto his plate despite that face that they had a strange combination of seafood and Mexican food. Mary asked if she could join the table and she sat down next to Harry.

"Mary, why was this combination of food chosen?" Luna asked her

"That question needs to be directed at Ms. Brown." Mary said not taking any responsibility for the odd meal.

"That answers everything." Ginny mumbled under her breath.

"Lavender isn't that bad." Ron defended his fellow Gryffindor.

"This from the guy that was trying to suck her face off in the common room." Ginny said sardonically.

Luna tried not to look too perturbed by the comment, but the truth was any mention of Ron's ex's usually upset her. It hurt her to think about the other women that Ron had shared himself with. The only one of Ron's ex's she didn't mind hearing about was Hermione. Their relationship had been a complete disaster and they had never been too intimate with each other. However, after Hermione, there had been a string of girls in Ron's life before Luna and she was still very uncomfortable with that.

Lavender had been Ron's first and Luna was particularly envious of Lavender for that reason. Luna was a romantic at heart and that was how she and Ginny had become good friends. They had both wanted knights in shining armour to come to their rescue. In fact, her relationship with Ron started when he rescued her from her ex-boyfriend, Derek.

Luna knew the notion of a knight in shining armour was myth and that real life wasn't like that but she couldn't help but fantasize. She groaned softly as she realised that Lavender was heading over to the table. The blonde Ravenclaw knew she was going to try and come between her and Ron.

"Hello Ron," Lavender cooed as she sat in the other empty space next to Mary.

Luna had to hold back a laugh at the look Mary gave Lavender. At least she and Mary had something in common. They didn't like Lavender.

"Lavender, what do you want?" Ginny asked coldly. She didn't approve of the games the older girl liked to play with her brother.

"Can't I make sure that all the Hogwart's graduates are enjoying their meal?" Lavender asked innocently as she fluttered her eyebrows at Ron.

"I believe the evening is going well." Mary commented.

Lavender turned and looked at her. She blinked a few times before she said "Ms. Connell, I didn't realise you were there."

Mary had to suppress the urge to slap the woman. Lavender had been extremely irritating all afternoon. She had interrupted her conversation with Harry earlier, and Mary had been at her beck and call for the rest of the afternoon. The event coordinator smiled falsely at her and said "It's also my duty to make sure the guests are well entertained."

"I'm sure Harry was well entertained with you this afternoon." Lavender spat back at her.

Harry started chocking on his food and Mary held her tongue to tap Harry on his back.

"See, already the lovey dovey couple. I wonder what Hermione would say if she was here?" Lavender said as she returned her focus on Ron.

"What are you on about Lavender?" Ron asked. "There's nothing going on between Mary and Harry."

"Then why was he in her room this afternoon?" Lavender questioned innocently.

Ginny and Luna turned their sharp gazes on Harry and under the pressure Harry caved. "Nothing happened. We were just talking ok."

Ron stared incredulously at Harry. He like the girls had hoped that his friend would finally wise up to the wonderful witch he had right in front of him.

Luna had had enough of Lavender. She reached under her skirt for the wand she had tucked into her stockings. As Lavender raised her glass of red wine to her mouth Luna casted a spell to create a strong breeze. This caused the glass in Lav's hand to tip over and fall on her beautiful white dress. Lavender squealed and shot a deadly glare at Luna.

As if on cue, Parvarti appeared and offered to help Lavender clean up. She shot Luna a look to let her know that this was not over yet, before she left with Parvarti.

"Thank god she's gone." Mary said.

Harry stared at her.

"What," Mary said. "She can be a bit over bearing at times. Sometimes I feel she's a giant squid and I am being squeezed to death by her tentacles."

"I feel exactly the same way!" Ron exclaimed.

Ginny spotted Mike at the table and excused herself to talk with him.

"Ron, shouldn't we stop her?" Luna asked worriedly.

"Why? She's a big girl isn't she?" Ron replied sarcastically.

Luna glared at him.

"We'll keep an eye on her Luna." Harry said reassuringly to her.

Ginny was happily chatting away with Mike. Every now and then she would flip her hair behind her shoulders or shift her weight from one foot to the other. Harry was thankful that Draco wasn't around. He would have made a huge scene had he witnessed the way Ginny was behaving.

They watched as Sam interrupted Ginny's conversation with Mike. The casino Hostess completely ignored Ginny presence and spoke to Mike only. Ginny slowly began to turn red and that wasn't a good sign. Luna and Harry both rose from the table ready to grab their friend should a fight start.

"Do you have any manners?" Ginny blurted out angrily.

"Excuse me." Sam said as she turned to face Ginny.

"I mean, first you steel my boyfriend, now you're interrupting a perfectly good conversation. Can't you see you're not wanted here!" Ginny screamed.

Sam was about to open her mouth to say something when Ginny shoved a beautiful black forest cake into her face.

Sam couldn't believe what had just happened. Sam reached for the nearest cake and threw it at Ginny who ducked and causing the cake to hit Luna, who had been advancing on the scene. Ron who had risen from his seat when Ginny threw the first cake didn't take the assault on his girlfriend lightly. He picked up a big round quiche and threw it at Sam. Ron however had terrible aim and it hit Mike. Someone who sounded vaguely like Neville called food fight and food started flying in every direction. And to think Harry had thought it was Draco who would make the scene! Ginny had done a perfect job of accomplishing that for herself.

An hour later everyone retired exhausted and covered from head to toe in food while Harry worried himself sick over his missing best friend.

--

He sat in the bushes watching her. She looked beautiful tonight. He had definitely picked the right one at the mall. Her elegance and grace radiated from her no matter what she was wearing. He watched as she sat at the table with the red head that had been following her around all day. She made it difficult to get close to her but he had a plan to get rid of that obstacle.

Soon he would have the blonde back and he couldn't wait. He needed to get everything prepared for her. But in the mean time he had an urge that needed to be satisfied tonight. He briefly gazed around the pool and his eyes landed on one girl in particular. She would be the one to satisfy him tonight. After her, he would be ready for the blonde again.

--

Hermione woke up with a pounding headache. She tried to open her eyes but the light entering the room just tripled her headache. She closed her eyes and tried to recall the night before. She vaguely remembered lots of blinking lights and a lot of vodka. She suddenly became aware of a mass across her midsection. It felt like two arms. She forced her eyes opened and was met with the sight of Danny's sleeping face. She panicked and turned her head around. There she was met with Draco's sleeping face.

--


	14. Surprises

Chapter 14 - Surprises

Hermione desperately tried to recall how she ended up in bed with both Draco and Danny snuggling up to her! She gathered her courage and looked between the sheets and let out a huge breathe of relief when she discovered that they were all still wearing their clothes. That was enough to wake both boys up.

"Uhg where am I?" Danny asked sleepily as he stretched out

"Hmm looks like my beach house." Draco said as he looked at the familiar red curtains that were pushed back enough so you could see the beach. Ginny had hung those curtains there much to Draco's protest.

Danny jumped out of bed at the sound of Draco voice. He looked around the room and then down at his clothes. He too let out a sigh of relief. The last thing any straight bloke needs to have happen is to wake up in a strange room and have another man tell you where you were.

Hermione whispered to Draco "How did we get here?"

"Don't know we must have activated the portkey by accident." Draco responded.

Hermione glared at him. "What portkey?"

"My jacket is a portkey to this place." Draco explained. Before Hermione could question the sense in having a jacket as a portkey, Danny raised the most obvious question.

"Uh Hermione why is there a beach outside? Las Vegas has no beaches!" Danny stated

Hermione and Draco both looked like deer caught in headlights.

--

Harry knocked on Hermione's door for the hundredth time since last night and it frustrated him to no end that she still wasn't answering. Harry then tried Draco's room and found no Draco either. He stormed to the elevator to check the bar downstairs or find Sam to determine if she had sent them anywhere but he bumped into someone as the doors opened.

"Oh sorry Mary. I seem to be doing that to you a lot." Harry apologised.

"It's ok. Have you seen Draco or Hermione this morning?" Mary inquired.

"No why?" Harry asked casually trying to cover up his urgent need to see his best friend.

"Danny left with them last night and he hasn't showed up for his morning shift. Ed is really mad. There was some incident with a maid last night. I'm not sure what." Mary said a bit irritated.

"Oh Danny left with them." Harry said very annoyed that Hermione would leave without him, again. He wasn't interested in hearing about a maid that was hotel business.

"Do you know where they are? According to Sam, Draco wanted to go clubbing and requested that Danny escort him and Hermione." Mary replied acidly.

Harry shrugged he had no clue. He cursed Hermione's kind streak, knowing that she would have never let Draco go anywhere by himself in the condition he was in. If they went clubbing, then the blonde wizard most definitely got drunk and probably talked Hermione into doing the same as well. That would mean that they could be anywhere and he hoped that Draco didn't cause Hermione to splinch herself. He would send the young Malfoy to join his parents if he had caused unnecessary harm to his brunette friend.

"How are you this morning?" Mary asked with some concern in her voice.

"I'm good. I think I got all the food out of my hair." Harry said as he bent over for Mary to look at his head.

She ran her hands through it and indicated she agreed with Harry's assessment.

"How about you?" Harry asked with a lop sided smile.

"Spent some time scrubbing but I am happily food free." The Event Coordinator responded.

"Is there going to be any repercussions from the behaviour last night?" Harry asked curiously. He was sure they were all going to be hit with some ridiculous bill for damages done. It was a good thing that the British Pound was higher than the US Dollar.

"I don't know. I know Miss Weasley is meeting with Ed now." Mary explained to him.

"Ouch." Harry said. He had been so wrapped up trying to find Hermione he had completely forgotten to check on Ginny. He had left that job for Luna and he assumed that the loony witch had managed to clam the red head down.

As if Harry had summoned them just by thinking, Ron and Luna appeared in the hallway and quickly moved to join Harry.

"Wow that black eye healed fast." Mary commented to Ron. During the food fight, Sam tried to punch Ginny but Ginny ducked and Ron got knocked straight out. By the time Ron came through, the fight was finished and he was in Luna's room. He had a huge black eye and he took some healing potion to get rid of it before Luna put him to bed.

"He's a fast healer." Harry said. He made a mental note to remind the wizard that they were in the muggle world and healing potions were unacceptable.

"Morning," Ron said as he cradled an open bottle of what Harry recognized as amortenia or love potion.

"Morning, is that for Draco?" Mary questioned as she looked at the bottle of what she thought was cologne.

Ron raised a confused eyebrow as he asked himself why the Amortentia would be for Draco? He was already in love with his sister so giving him the potion wouldn't help the situation. Ron was planning on giving it to Ginny so she would stop this nonsense and run back to Draco. Ginny's temper tantrums were beginning to get a tad bit out of control and the older Weasley was fed up. If he was perfectly honest with himself, she was happiest with Draco and if he had to play cupid and get her back together with the ferret then he would. Her childish behaviour was interrupting everyone's lives and most of all it was depressing Luna.

"Why would you say that?" Luna asked curiously.

"It smells like Danny's cologne unless you're brining it for Harry but I didn't picture Harry as the type to wear this particular sort of Cologne." Mary concluded.

Harry remembered when he was first exposed to the potion. It was in Slughorn's potion's class during his sixth year. Back then it had a slight flowery scent and smelled like Quidditch. It was one of the signs that told him he was falling for Ginny. It still smelt like Quidditch but there was also a strong parchment smell mixed with Vanilla. Harry briefly pondered over the change in smell before Mary asked if everyone was ok as an uncomfortable silence had fallen over the group.

"Yeah, fine" Harry said. Ron and Luna both were huge smirks directed at Mary. Harry briefly ran over the conversation trying to figure out what would have Ron and Luna grinning like Cheshire Cats when he realised it was Mary's comment on the smell. Mary was attracted to Danny. The more Harry thought about it, the more obvious it was. That would explain all the looks she gave Danny and why she always felt a bit threatened by Hermione. Harry smiled. He had a pretext to interfere in Hermione's sudden relationship with Danny and he was going to use it.

"I better get going. I need to let Ed know he isn't here. Are you joining me in the elevator?" Mary asked as she noticed Harry hadn't moved to join her.

"I just need to have a quick word with Ron. We'll catch the other one." Harry said flashing her a charming smile as he pressed the button for the next elevator.

As soon as the doors pinged close and the hum of elevator was heard as it descended, Harry turned to his red head friend and glared at him.

"Two things Ron, one, don't ever use potions in the muggle world and two, you better not be thinking of giving that to Ginny." Harry said dangerously.

"It's the best idea I could think of!" The wizard defended himself.

"Ron, this is the worse idea you have ever suggested. We want them to resolve this issue without the use of love potions or have you forgotten those chocolates you ate that caused you to fall madly in love with Romilda Vane." Harry said seriously.

Ron blushed slightly.

Luna crossed her hands in front of her chest. "I never heard about this."

"Uhh, it's breakfast. Lets go eat." Ron said as he evaded Luna and headed to the second elevator which had conveniently arrived.

--

Hermione stared at the unconscious body of Danny on the floor and then looked up to glare at Draco.

"You didn't have to stun him!" Hermione scolded the Slytherin.

"It was the only thing I could think of." Draco explained.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Hermione asked the blonde wizard.

"I thought that was your department. Weren't you always helping Harry out of tight situations?" He replied acidly.

"Don't give me that tone Malfoy. This is serious. If that witch in Las Vegas finds out about this mess then we're in big trouble." Hermione lectured.

"Then don't let her find out." Draco responded simply.

She scowled at the wizard in front of her. "This is why Slytherin always lost to us!"

"Dumbledore was a Gryffindor and gave you special treatment!" he wined.

"Don't you say anything bad about Dumbledore!" Hermione threatened.

Their argument was cut short by a vibration on the bed.

"Danny's cell phone." Hermione commented.

Draco looked at the object, "It's someone called Ed."

"Oh no, this isn't good. He knows we're magical." Hermione explained to him.

"He knows?" Draco repeated confused.

"Long story, we need to get Danny back now. This is your entire fault Draco!" Hermione stated heatedly.

"My fault," Draco said innocently.

"Yes your fault. What are you doing with a portkey to this beach house anyway?" Hermione asked irritably.

"I have portkey's to all my properties." Draco said defensively.

"Do you have them on you right now?" Hermione asked angrily.

Draco sighed. She was right. He only had the beach house portkey with him. When he tripped at the club he accidentally activated it and since Danny and Hermione were also holding it they came along for the trip. "I wanted to bring Ginny here." Draco said quietly.

"Why?" Hermione questioned

"I was going to propose to her here. She loved this place. She loved the beach and the quiet sound of the ocean. I was going to ask her to marry me here." Draco said fondly and he turned away from the witch so she wouldn't see the lone tear that had started to fall from his right eye.

Hermione was in shock.

"Potter didn't tell you?" Draco questioned as he realised that the news came as a surprise to her.

"No." the brunette witch answered.

"Thought you two told each other everything." Draco mumbled.

Hermione thought so too.

Draco continued to talk about all the grand plans he had for Ginny and himself. The dam had broken and everything was coming out. "I gave Harry the ring when she broke up with me. She doesn't want me anymore and I can't move on. I tried last night but I couldn't. I saw a flash of red hair and I thought it was her. I searched around and I thought I saw her go through the exit so I followed her. Hermione when did I, Draco Malfoy, become such a love sick puppy?' Draco asked

"Draco, love is a powerful thing. You were there when Voldemort was defeated. You should know this by now."

Draco nodded. He did know. He had fallen madly in love with Ginny and had broken everything his father ever taught him to be with her. Was it worth it?

"You could apparate with him back to Las Vegas." Draco told her changing the topic away from his disastrous love life.

"What about you?" Hermione asked.

"I want some time to think to myself." He told her.

"Ok just help me get Danny up." She instructed.

Draco nodded and soon Hermione was supporting Danny's full weight on her shoulder. She gave Draco one last glance before they were both gone with a sharp crack. He was now alone and walked out on to the balcony and sat down in Ginny's favourite spot and stared at the ocean. Hopefully he would find the peace he needed.

--

Ed stared at the witch in front of him. She had caused quite a commotion last night and he had to call extra staff out to clean up the pool area. Sam and Delinda were also seated to her right. They also had a hefty role to play in the escapade the night before.

"Miss Weasley, do you realise how much your temper tantrum last night cost the Montecito?" Ed asked sternly.

"Yes, and also my hair, don't forget my hair, Daddy." Delinda said from her seat. She had just had her hair pressed before going to the dinner last night. Naturally, it was ruined since she had to wash all the food out.

Ed turned his stern glare to Delinda and she immediately quietened.

"Now, I'm going to ask nicely and I want you each to answer one at a time and not together, why did the incident happen last night?" Ed said as he looked at Sam.

"I asked Mike.."

"You interrupted us." Ginny spat

"Yo.." Sam started to reply.

"Ladies, didn't I make myself clear, one at a time please." Ed said cutting off Sam's retort.

The girls were quiet again. Ed looked at Sam and motioned for her to continue her explanation.

"I needed to ask Mike about the security arrangements for Mr. Smith's visit to the club downtown." Sam explained calmly as she threw a nasty look at the red head.

"And?" Ed prodded further

"I started to clarify how he would be transported to the club when Ms. Weasley attacked me." Sam stated smugly.

Ed pointed to a video screen and played the footage the night before. It showed the conversation between Sam and Mike.

"You spoke to Mike for a few seconds before Ms. Weasley made a comment then attacked." Ed said refining the details that Sam had given him.

"If you have it all on video then why are we here?" Ginny demanded

"To make sure there is no repeat of this incident." Ed said firmly. "Ms. Weasley, I am warning you, any more of this and I'll be forced to ask you to leave. Do you understand?"

"Yes." Ginny said grumpily.

"Good you can go join your friends at breakfast." Ed said as he reached for his phone to call a member of his security staff to escort the witch out. Mike appeared at the door and Ginny gladly left with him.

Delinda and Sam also stood to leave.

"I didn't indicate that you two could leave." Ed stated

They sat back down.

"I would appreciate it if you give Ms. Weasley a little more respect." Ed said

"Us?" Delinda said. "She has the attitude problem. To think I actually thought of trying to hook her back up with Draco. From what I've seen so far I'm beginning to think he's better off without her."

"Did you just have a selfless thought?" Sam queried.

Delinda scowled at her.

"Enough you two. She's only here for the week. Just bear with her. This is supposed to be a professional hotel and I expect all of my staff to be professional."

Both girls nodded.

"Now onto another issue; a member of the maid staff was found murdered early this morning. It could have been the serial killer. I want you two to be careful and I want you to report anything suspicious immediately to security. This man was at this hotel last night and I intend to find out who he is." Ed stated with a determined look on his aged face.

"What does Danny think?" Delinda asked

"Danny is currently unavailable." Ed replied smoothly.

"Unavailable?" Sam said arching her eyebrows.

Ed smiled at her.

"I'll be having a briefing later with all of the staff to break the news. I'll see you then." He said as dismissed the girls and returned to his work for the day

--

Mike carefully escorted Ginny to her room. They had stopped at the elevators before Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Mike, I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to lose my temper." She said as she chewed on her bottom lip.

"Look, its ok. Just don't let it happen again. Ed really doesn't appreciate people damaging his casino." Mike said in his usual voice.

The elevator pinged open and he offered her first entry.

Ginny laughed going in. "You're so much fun to talk to."

"Thanks but do you mind if I ask you a question." He said seriously as he entered the elevator behind her and pressed the button for the ninth floor.

"No." she replied honestly. She was slightly curious as to what he would ask her.

"What did Sam do to you for you to hate her so much?" Mike asked after the doors to the elevators had shut.

Ginny's face soured. She had hoped he would ask her something pleasant about herself.

"If you don't want to talk about it we don't have to" Mike offered politely.

"No it's ok but I'm a bit tired let's sit down inside my room." Ginny said getting off the elevator which had now arrived on her floor. Mike gave her a hesitant look but she used her best puppy dog face and he followed her into her room.

She moved over to the balcony and opened the sliding door. There were two chairs there and they each sat in one. Ginny sat and stared out at the Las Vegas landscape for a while before she spoke.

"Draco brought her sexy lingerie." Ginny blurted out.

"Are you sure about that, I heard differently." Mike said

"I saw him holding it." Ginny said harshly in an effort to defend herself.

"He could be holding it for a number of reasons. I could think of at least five." Mike said.

"It's not only that. She's been doing things for Draco. Offering him stuff; She gave us a few free meals." Ginny said.

Mike laughed.

"What's so funny." Ginny asked with a perfectly manicured arched eyebrow.

"That's her job Ginny but for some reason I think there is something more to this than that." Mike said.

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked

"I work in security. I've become quite good at getting to the bottom of the situation." He divulged to her.

"It's the hormones." The red head witch replied.

"Hormones?" Mike asked confused.

"I'm pregnant." She stated bluntly.

Mike sat there staring at Ginny. He didn't realise that his mouth was hanging open until Ginny gently reached up and closed his mouth. His mind seemed to kick start and he opened his mouth to ask her another question but so many questions flew through his mind and he just sat there again with his mouth open. Ginny giggled and he closed his mouth.

"You're so cute. I think this is the first time I've ever left anyone speechless." she said thoroughly pleased with herself.

Mike forced the thoughts racing through his head to stop and decided to proceed in a logical manner.

"Does Draco know?" He asked seriously.

"Draco, heavens no." Ginny replied lightly.

"He is the father?" Mike asked fearfully.

"Of course he's the father! What do you take me for, some kind of slut?" She replied angrily as her temper began to flare up again.

"No, I was just wondering why you haven't told him yet?" Mike said carefully. He realised that he would have to watch what he said. She was like a bomb waiting to explode.

"If I told him he would want to get married. I've wanted him to marry me for the last six months. How would I know if he's marrying me because of the baby or because he really wants to?" Ginny explained.

"But if you want to get married what's the difference?" Mike asked but realised too late that that wasn't what he should have said.

"Typical man thinking marriage is marriage. Of course it matters why he does it." She replied angrily.

"But why break up with him and come after me?" He asked perplexed.

"I was hoping he would come after me. I thought if he really did love me he would make the effort but the idiot hasn't done squat!" Ginny bristled.

"I wouldn't exactly say that. Trust me, from a guy's perspective, he loves you. Just tell him. He's the father he has the right to know." Mike said.

"I know but that's the other problem I don't know how to break the news to everyone. My brother will kill me, actually he'll kill Draco first then he'll kill me. Maybe I should tell Ron first that would solve most of my problems." She said thoughtfully.

Mike wasn't sure what to say. "I really think you should tell Draco first. He might surprise you. I think I'll leave you to think it over. I know the way out."

He got up and left her alone to contemplate informing Draco of her situation. She stared off in the direction of the ocean and she remembered the beach house that she and Draco loved to visit. She decided to skip out on the day's activities and spend the day at the beach. The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was exactly what she needed to clear her mind and come to a decision.

She closed her eyes and pictured the beach house clearly in her mind. She felt a familiar squeezing sensation and when she opened her eyes she was standing on the balcony staring out at the ocean. A huge smile formed on her face and she decided to relax on the chair behind her. Her smile soon vanished as she realised that she wasn't exactly seated on a chair.

"Hello love," her chair said to her.

--

Hermione paced her room anxiously as she waited for her guest to arrive. She glanced quickly at her bed and was thankful that Danny was still unconscious. A firm knocking on the door roused her from her thoughts and she moved immediately towards the noise. She hesitated for a second before opening the door. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

"Good afternoon Ms. Granger." Ed greeted her.

"Please call me Hermione." She said as she opened the door further for Ed to come in.

He was about to ask her what was so important that she needed him to meet her in her hotel room but his question was answered when he saw an unconscious Danny on the bed. He made a bee line for him and checked his pulse.

"He's fine." The witch told him.

"Who did this to him?" Ed asked angrily.

"It's a long story actually." Hermione responded nervously.

"A brief outline would do." The older man snapped back at her.

"A portkey was accidentally activated last night and we ended up in California. I need a story to explain Danny's absence." She told him.

"You glossed over the part where Danny became unconscious." Ed pointed out

Hermione chewed on her bottom lip as she thought of a gentle way to tell the man in front of her that Draco had stunned his prot g .

"Hermione, I'll let this slide but only because I'm very busy and there are some urgent matters to attend to. I need Danny conscious now." He told her firmly.

She nodded in agreement and retrieved her wand from her dresser to perform the necessary spell. In a matter of seconds Danny's eyes were fluttering open and trying to adjust to the light in the room. Hermione quickly hid her wand and Ed went over to his head of security and slapped him on the face.

"Wake up sleeping beauty!" He said.

"Uh, Ed, what are you doing in my house?" He asked confused.

"Look around Danny, does this look like your bedroom?" the older man retorted.

Danny lifted his head off of the bed and glanced quickly around the room.

"No," he muttered confused as he tried to remember how he got there.

"Then get up. You were supposed to be on duty 2 hours ago." Ed told him sternly.

Danny jumped up instantly and wobbled a bit. Hermione reached out and stabilised him. He gave her a confused look and she tried to offer him a reassuring smile. Ed wasted no time in exiting the room and he stumbled after him quickly. Hermione closed the door behind them and hoped that Danny would be ok. His coordination seemed to be a bit off because of the stunner.

The elevator was open and Ed was waiting in it. He stopped briefly to wonder how Ed always managed to get an open elevator when he was sometimes stuck waiting for minutes for one to appear.

"We have a problem Danny." Ed said seriously as Danny entered the elevator.

Ed pulled three pictures of a blond woman tied up with her throat slit, out of his pocket and showed it to his prot g .

"That was Maria Lopez. She was a maid at the Montecito." He explained.

"This is the same man that did this." Danny said as he looked closely at the pictures.

"Yes, I suspect he came for Ms. Lovegood last night but because of all the commotion he had to opt for someone else." The elevator doors opened and Ed stepped out into the waiting crowd.

"Commmotion? What did I miss last night?" the young man asked him as he put away the pictures before stepping off of the elevator.

Ed refrained from answering until they had made their way through the crowd to the door that would lead them down to the security room.

"Nothing to be concerned with, the priority is Ms. Lovegood. I've reviewed all the camera footage from last night. He didn't abduct Ms. Lopez on the compound. I have reviewed everyone she came into contact with and none of them match the suspect. There are a few men that were here last night that match the description and I'm having a background check run on all of them." Ed said.

"What about protecting Ms. Lovegood?" Danny asked.

"I've noticed you seem to have formed a friendship with Ms. Granger. I want you to use that to get close to Ms. Lovegood. Don't let her out of your sight. The detective and I both agree that someone needs to keep an eye on her. We don't want her to know what's going on. If she knows she might accidentally tip the suspect and he won't reveal himself."

"So you want to use her as bait?" Danny asked

"She's our only lead." Ed replied.

"What about my other responsibilities around here?" Danny asked Ed.

"Don't worry about your responsibilities here. Mike will handle it while your on this assignment. Consider this your punishment for oversleeping in a guests room." Ed said with a wicked smile.

Danny groaned, he knew his boss would bring it up.

"You better get going, Ms. Granger just joined her friends around the pool." Ed said pointing to a monitor.

Danny nodded and headed out but he bumped into Mary on the way there.

"Hi, where have you been?" Mary asked concerned.

"I'm not quite sure but I woke up in Hermione's room." He told her truthfully.

"Oh," Mary said as a hurt looked passed over her face and Danny found the need to explain himself.

"Nothing happened." He told her.

Mary crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at him. "How can you say that if you're not quite sure what happened?"

"Look Mare, I can't talk now. Why don't you meet me for dinner later and I'll explain everything." Danny said hopefully.

"Why don't you have dinner with Hermione instead?" Mary asked sourly stopping Danny in his tracks. He spun around quickly and faced her.

"No, why would I be having diner with her." Danny asked confused.

"I don't know, I just thought that's what guys did with their girlfriends." Mary chided.

"Girlfriend? Hermione isn't my girlfriend Mary. In fact I wouldn't even stand a chance with her. She's too hung up on her friend." Danny said with a slight smile as he realised that Mary was jealous.

"Really," Mary said slightly embarrassed. She could feel her cheeks turning pink and tried to look away.

Danny reached up and turned her face back to his. "You're really cute when you blush like that." She blushed even more.

Danny smiled and he slowly leaned in and kissed her softly on her lips. It felt great to finally kiss her after all of this time but a part of him told him that she wasn't his yet and it wasn't right.

"Sorry," He muttered as he withdrew. "I have to go."

He left her standing there in shock. She gently touched her hands to her lips as she watched Danny's back moving away from her.

--

Hermione joined Harry, Ron and Luna, who were around the pool having lunch.

"Hi guys," She said as she took a chair around their table.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked worriedly as he moved closer to her. He subtly let his eyes roam over her body looking for marks or injuries.

"Honestly Harry, I'm fine." Hermione said to him. His actions never went unnoticed by her.

The raven head wizard had the decency to look ashamed but he couldn't help it if he worried about her. She quickly filled them in on what had happened earlier that morning. A waitress appeared and Hermione ordered a heavy lunch since she hadn't eaten since the night before.

"Was Ed angry?" Luna asked when the waitress went away.

"Sort of," Hermione responded to her friend.

"Did Danny ask any questions?" Harry asked. They could be in serious trouble if he suspected anything.

"No, as soon as he woke up Ed steered him away from asking questions and focused him on the fact that he was supposed to be at work and not sleeping." The brunette witch explained.

"You left Draco at the beach house?" Ron asked suddenly.

"Yes," she answered slowly trying to figure out where Ron's sudden interest in Draco came from.

"At least we know where he is. Ginny seems to have disappeared now." Luna stated.

"Speaking of Ginny, she's been acting strange ever since we arrived. Do you know why?" Hermione asked Luna.

"I wish I knew." The blonde replied worriedly.

"I thought she was jealous of Sam and Delinda?" Ron said.

Hermione rolled her eyes at how dense Ron could be. "It's more than that Ron."

"I caught Ron earlier with some love potion." Harry told her.

Hermione frowned at her red headed friend. "That is not the solution Ron. You out of all people should remember what happened with you and Romilda Vane."

"Yes, what exactly did happen with Ron and Romilda Vane?" Luna asked leaning forward.

"Uh….." Ron said he anxiously pulled at his collar and looked for an easy escape route.


	15. Resolutions

An: Happy New Year! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The end of the story is near!

Chapter 15 – Resolutions

Luna sat there as her boyfriend made up a ridiculous excuse about being full, when everyone clearly knew that Ron was never full, and left the table. Hermione reached out her hand and held Luna's.

"It's nothing to worry about. Ron's just embarrassed about it. You know he only tries to impress you and he would hate to do anything that would cause you to think less of him." Hermione explained gently to him.

"I know. It's just that I thought Draco and Ginny had a wonderful relationship and in less than a day it fell to pieces. What if that happens with me and Ron? I was never his first choice. He had that crush on you, he dated Lavender and I've seen him looking at other women." Luna said revealing all of her insecurities about her relationship with Ron.

Hermione squeezed her hand tightly. "You have nothing to worry about. Ron would die for you."

"More importantly, Ron would give up food for your happiness!" Harry said pointing to the red head's half eaten plate.

"Have a little more faith, Luna." Hermione said encouragingly as Luna stared longingly in the direction her boyfriend had fled.

-*-

Ginny was about to spring out of Draco's lap when his arms snaked around her waist and held her securely to him.

"Draco, please let me go." Ginny pleaded with him.

"No." He said firmly as she continued to squirm in his lap. "We need to talk."

"I think we've done all the talking we need to." She spat at him as she struggled to get loose.

"Ginny, please, just talk to me. We are in this situation because you refuse to talk and listen to me." The blonde wizard said refusing to let go of his girlfriend.

Her stubborn side still dominated and she tried to bite his ear to get free but he easily avoided her.

"Ginny, you know I can stay like this forever." He told her.

"Fine," she huffed. "Talk"

"Are you going to listen?" he asked calmly.

"We'll see." She pouted.

Draco's grip tentatively relaxed around her and when she didn't stir he completely let go and turned the other chair on the porch to face him. He placed her on it and turned his chair to face her. He inhaled deeply and wondered where to start. He guessed he would just start with the obvious.

"Ginny, I love you." He told her.

"No you don't." She responded as she crossed her hands defensively in front of her.

Draco squeezed the side of his chair. He knew he couldn't get angry. If he did they would get no where and he needed to get past the front that she was putting up and get to the root of the problem. He had seen her do this act with her brothers and he knew if he persevered, it would all be worth it in the end. Maybe it was time to use his Slytherin cunning.

"Who do I love then?" He asked her seriously as he cocked his head slightly to the side as he analyzed her body language.

"No one. You don't know what love is!" Ginny responded meanly.

Draco did extremely well to suppress his initial reaction to her. "Ginny, the past is the past. I love you and you know that. Now why did you feel so threatened that an innocent conversation with another woman caused you to attempt to end our relationship?"

"It has ended Draco. You're just in denial." Ginny said stubbornly.

"Ginny just talk to me!" Draco half begged, half shouted out of frustration.

"You want me to talk to you Draco. Ok I will talk to you Malfoy." Draco flinched at the use of his last name but kept listening to her.

"We've been dating for two years and we've reached no where. I don't know what you want or where we are going. I'm pregnant and I don't even know if you want this child! You are so difficult to understand." Ginny screamed at him.

Draco sat there stunned. A million thoughts flew through his head and he tried to find the right words to handle this situation.

"Wow, I've finally stopped any sarcastic retorts from you. Where has the Slytherin attitude gone now?" Ginny spat at him.

"You weren't going to tell me?" Draco asked hurt.

"Of course I was. You would have noticed when I began looking like a whale." Ginny said defensively as she gave him a 'how stupid do you think I am look'.

"Of course I want our child. Why wouldn't I? Anything the two of us do comes out great! I'm going to be a father!" Draco said with a slight smile as he imagined the continuation of the Malfoy line.

Ginny looked sourly at him. "Our child is more than just an instrument to continue the Malfoys!"

He gave her his most charming look. "Marry me Ginny."

"I'm not marrying you because you are only asking because of the baby. This is exactly what I didn't want." She told him.

"That's not true. I planned on asking you on this trip. I had it all arranged. I bought a nice ring and on the night before we returned I would have popped the question." He told her.

"I don't believe you. Where is the ring?" Ginny said flatly.

"Ginny, when are you going to start trusting me more? I'm not the wizard I was when I was in Hogwarts." He said reaching into his pocket for the box he thought was there.

"Damn. I don't have it. I gave it to Potter." Draco said.

"So I break up with you and you ask Harry to marry you?" Ginny said arching a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him.

"So you're in a joking mood now?" He asked glaring at her.

"Mood swings come with pregnancy doesn't it?" She asked rhetorically.

"Are you going to be like this with all your pregnancies?" He responded.

"You want more?" She asked hesitantly.

"Definitely." Draco said giving her his most dazzling smile.

She lunged forward straight into his waiting arms.

"I love you so much Draco."

"I love you too, Mrs. Malfoy."

-*-

**Night time at the Montecito**

"Harry, where are we going." Hermione asked as he dragged her away from the dinner table.

"Couldn't you tell, Ron and Luna wanted to be alone." Harry said giving her a lopsided smile.

"Actually, Luna was a bit worried. We haven't seen Draco or Ginny all day." The brunette told him.

"Draco is a big wizard. He can handle Ginny just fine." Harry said brushing it aside.

"Suppose she's killed him?" Hermione said eyeing him.

Harry snorted. "I doubt that. Draco could probably slither his way out of anything that she throws at him."

They reached the elevator and Harry pressed the button for the top floor.

"Harry, that's the wrong floor." She chided him.

"I know what I'm doing." He said giving her an exasperated look.

The doors opened and he quickly pulled her in.

"What's this about Harry?" she questioned her friend.

"There's something I want you to see." he told her excitedly.

As soon as the elevators opened, he lead her out and up to the roof.

"Harry, you know I've been up here before." She told him.

"I spoke to Ed. He turned off the cameras up here for us. Do you trust me Hermione?" He asked ignoring her negativity.

"Of course I do Harry." She replied with a roll of eyes.

He pulled a small object out of his pocket and enlarged it.

"Your broom." Hermione said with slight fear.

"It'll be fine." Harry said mounting it.

"Harry, you know I don't like flying?" she told him.

"Ah, but I will be doing the flying." He told her as he held out his hand, his eyes asking her to trust him.

She chewed on her bottom lip as she looked at the broom. She reluctantly placed her hand in his larger one. He easily pulled her on to the broom and placed her in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and placed his right hand on the broom in front of her while he used his left hand to secure her against him. He pushed off the ground and Hermione shrieked as they wobbled a bit.

"Relax," he whispered in her ear causing a chill to run up and down her spine. In response Harry held her closer as his left hand rubbed her right hip soothingly.

She could feel his firm chest behind her and she relaxed into him as he slowly ascended with her.

"Isn't it pretty?" He asked her.

She looked down at the city below and the view took her breadth away.

"It's wonderful." Hermione agreed as she looked at the multitude of lights that was Las Vegas. The city seemed to have its own type of magic.

Harry made slow circles round the town as Hermione enjoyed the view.

-*-

Ron had been sitting at the dinner table alone for the last twenty minutes and Luna still hadn't come back from the bathroom. He was beginning to worry and he pushed his third plate of lasagne aside. He had been really hungry since he didn't get much to eat at lunch earlier.

He got up from the table and headed to the restroom. The door had a shape of a lady on it with the word "Ladies" written in big letters below it. He stood hesitantly before the door as he tried to decide what to do. His hand reached forward and yanked the door open as he marched in hoping to see Luna washing her hands by the sink. Instead he saw a group of old ladies taking money out of their bras. As soon as they saw him they started shouting at him and he was assaulted with heavy handbags as he tried to survey the bathroom for any sign of his girlfriend. All the stalls were open and she wasn't among the crazy old women, so he fled as quickly as he could.

He wondered what those women had in their handbags. He was sure his arms and back would be bruising from the abuse he received. His worry was beginning to grow uncontrollably and dread filled his stomach. Where could she have gone? He decided to check his room. He ran to the elevators to find them already on the higher floors. He had not patience to wait so he took the stairs, three at a time until he was on the ninth floor. His thighs were burning him but he ignored the pain and he approached their room.

He took out his spare key and had problems getting it into the slot. He wished he had his wand, he could have just blasted the door off its hinges. After a few tortuous seconds, he got the door opened and searched the room frantically. Panic set in as he couldn't find her. He cursed the Las Vegas aurors for taking his wand away. Without it, he was useless. He couldn't even find Harry and Hermione to get help searching for Luna. A thought that she could be with them occurred to him but then he remembered Harry saying he wanted to take Hermione flying. They must be having such a wonderful time while he was being utterly useless to Luna. Why did she choose him? Why couldn't she have chosen someone stronger who could have protected her properly?

Ron looked at the device called a telefoney, or something like that. He picked up and pressed zero for help. He asked for Danny and waited for a few seconds. Soon he heard Danny's voice on the other end and he was forced to say the worst words he had ever said in his entire lifetime.

"Luna's been taken!"


	16. Strange Lights

An: Sorry for the extremely late update. I was trying to finish up this story in one chapter but it wasn't working. There should be one more chapter after this one.

Chapter 16 - Strange Lights

It had been about half an hour since Luna had been abducted and Danny scanned through several sections of footage taken from security cameras within the Montecito starting with the ladies bathroom. The man had hidden his face from the camera but he could be seen carrying what appeared to be a drunk Luna out of the casino. Most passersby hadn't paid much attention as they simply looked like a husband carrying his drunk wife back to their room.

Danny brought up each section of footage as the man disappeared from one camera into another. At the very last camera in the parking lot, Danny had a sinking feeling in his gut as he watched Mary's car pull up next to the car killer's car, who had only seconds before shoved Luna into the passenger seat of his black Cadillac and scurried over to the driver's side to leave.

"Please be ok." He muttered to himself as he watched her get out of the car and say hello to the stranger.

He cursed Mary's friendly nature. Why did she always have to be polite and pleasant? Would it kill her to be a bit more cautious of strangers? He continued to watch as Mary looked down into the car and noticed Luna, her mouth opened to talk to Luna but before she could do anything the man skidded over the hood of his car and held a gun to her temple. Mary shut up instantly and the man placed a cloth over her face and she fell limp with in seconds. He quickly picked her up and piled her into the back seat of his car. With one last glance around the yard, he walked calmly around his car, entered the driver side and then sped off.

Danny's coffee cup smashed against the adjacent wall. It was his fault she was outside. He had asked her to go down to Lucky Burger to get some burgers for him and his security crew. She was probably coming inside to get some help to bring everything in. He knew he needed to calm down and concentrate on finding Mary but the thought of her in the hands of that monster was driving him crazy. He knew exactly how Ron was feeling and he knew the poor guy must be going crazy in his hotel room waiting for news.

He was trained to handle situations like this but it felt much different when someone you loved was in danger. He exhaled deeply and clamped down on all his feelings. He could dwell on it after he found her. Right now he needed a clear mind. He went back to the security footage and got the license plate number of the car. His contacts at the police station revealed that the car had been stolen earlier that day and a few detectives were on the way over to view the security footage as well as interview the witnesses.

Danny needed to report to Ed but was told that he was on the roof and would be back soon. He couldn't help but wonder why Ed would go to the roof at a time like this!

-*-

The Roof

Ed was waiting patiently as he knew Harry would be returning soon for he had only promised him that the camera would be down for half an hour. He wondered how Ms. Granger faired on the little trip. She didn't seem too adventurous. He looked out at the numerous lights that made up Las Vegas and he knew that Ms. Lovegood could be anywhere among those lights.

Ron was a complete mess without his friends. The wizard had insisted that they would be able to find Luna quicker than Ed could. He instructed the redhead to wait in his room while he waited for Harry to return. A frantic Ron greeting them wouldn't be good.

Soon he heard Hermione admonishing Harry for descending to quickly and scaring her that they were going to crash. Harry playfully retorted as he jumped off the broom with her securely against him. Ed hated to break up their moment but it needed to be done. He cleared his throat and their heads snapped towards him.

"We have a slight problem?" The older man said.

"Ron?" They both asked simultaneously.

"Why would you assume it's Ron?" Ed asked letting his curiosity get the better of him.

"It's always Ron." Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"You're close but the actual problem is Luna." He revealed.

"Is she ok?" the brunette witch asked with fear laced in her voice.

"Quite frankly no, she has been abducted." Ed deadpanned.

Hermione gasped as Harry's hold on her tightened instinctively.

"Have you found her yet?" Harry asked his Auror instincts kicking in.

"No."

"We could track her through her wand. When we came in the Auror's placed trackers on our wands. We can contact them and get Luna's location." Harry revealed.

"Would she have her … wand with her?" Ed asked feeling a bit funny about asking about a stick.

"Yes, I drilled it into her to keep it with her at all times." Hermione said.

"Ok, one of you come with me; we'll contact your people. The other gets the task of handling your redhead friend."

Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at the other and they silently agreed that Hermione would go to Ron while Harry dealt with the local Aurors.

-*-

Ron's Room

Ron paced up and down the room. He wished he had his wand so he could go after Luna. It felt wrong to be cooped up in the hotel room while Luna was possibly being hurt by the deranged muggle. Why did he even agree to wait here in the first place? He should be the one looking for her. If only Harry was around, he could contact the Las Vegas Aurors with his wand.

There was a popping sound and Draco and Ginny appeared in a heated embrace in the room.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Ops, wrong room." Draco said smugly.

"I told you the other portkey would take you to MY room." Ginny snapped.

"Where have you been?"

"Out." Draco replied cockily.

"Draco, this is not the time for that bloody Slytherin attitude of yours!" The red head wizard said clenching his fists.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ginny asked her brother.

"Luna's be taken."

"Taken where?" Both Ginny and Draco automatically replied.

"Are you both bloody stupid, taken, you know, away from here, kidnapped." Ron shouted.

"Oh well say that the first time." Draco replied as he collapsed on to the bed.

Ginny ran over to her brother and hugged him. "Don't worry. Harry will get her back."

Ron's whole face turned red. "Harry, Harry's bloody missing as well and why does it always have to be Harry going to the rescue. I'm an Auror as well. Are you saying I can't rescue my own girlfriend!"

Ginny opened her mouth to respond but Ron beat her to it. "Save it, I'm going to find her on my own."

In three steps, he was at the door and a second later it was slamming shut.

"This is bad." Ginny said turning to her fiancée.

"Harry will fix this; it's what the golden boy does." Draco replied.

Ginny glared at him and pointed at the door. "Go and find him and keep him from getting in trouble. If you want to marry me, you marry my family as well, so go help my brother."

Draco eyed her carefully before dragging himself off the bed and heading out the room. The things he did for that witch! Actually running after a stupid Gryffindor, his father would be turning in his grave right now.

-*-

Luna's eyes slowly opened as she regained consciousness. She had a pounding headache and she looked away from the artificial light in the room. Her vision was blurry but as it slowly came into focus, she could see someone next to her. She recognized her as the events co-ordinator from the Montecito, Mary. She tried to move to her and that's when she realized that her hands and feet were bound.

"Mary," she called worriedly.

She saw the brunette stir and was thankful that the girl was alive.

"Mary" she called again but instead of getting a response from her, a shadow fell over her and she realised that there was someone else in the room besides the two of them.

She slowly turned around and took in the room. The walls were a dull grey and there was one entrance/exit that looked like it lead to a staircase. There was one light in the centre of the room attached to the ceiling. A tall thin man with brown hair and brown eyes stood over here. He looked like any average muggle, harmless, but Luna knew better.

"You're awake my precious." The man said in a sickly sweet voice.

Luna glanced at Mary to see she was still unconscious. Her abductor noticed the shift in her gaze and chuckled to himself. "Don't worry dear, she will not interfere with our short time together tonight."

Luna felt the rising panic in her. She could hear her heart hammering against her ribcage and she was struggling to gain control of herself. Ron had told her that it was important for her to remain calm in a dangerous situation. She heard a groan next to her and focused completely on the sound.

"I'll leave you to say goodbye to your friend. I still have to finish some last minute preparations to the bedroom." He said cheerily.

The man walked back to the lone door in the room and glanced back at the girls for a few moments before he shut the door behind him. The light in the room automatically shut off and Luna rolled in the direction of Mary in pitch blackness.

She slowly reached out to nudge Mary with her forehead "You ok?"

"I guess, I have a splitting head ache but its better with the light off. Was that our captor?" Mary asked.

Luna nodded absentmindedly before realising that Mary couldn't see her in the dark.

"Yeah but Ron will be looking for me." Luna said confidently. She knew Ron would not let anything bad happen to her.

"I really don't feel like waiting around here for anyone." Mary said dryly. "There must be some way out of here."

Luna could feel her wand in its holster and she knew if she could get to it they would be free. She was very grateful for the muggle Yoga classes Hermione took her too as she was able to stretch her bound hands to one side to retrieve the smooth wood. As soon as her hand wrapped around the wand she felt her confidence and hope soar, now all she needed was a plan.

-*-

Draco closed the door behind him and found Ron waiting in front of the elevator. He chuckled to himself. Ron was anxious to find Luna but too lazy to use the stairs.

"What do you want?" Ron snapped at him.

"To make Ginny happy." Draco replied simply as the elevator doors opened and he stepped into it with Ron.

"Then what are you doing here with me." The redhead countered.

"Easy, this will make her happy. Oh and you should probably know, I asked her to marry me and she said yes." At Ron's shocked face, Draco chose to continue.

"We'll also be having a baby in a few months time."

Ron was convinced the world was ending. The love of his life was missing and he was officially going to be related to a Slytherin, who also happened to father a child with his baby sister. Why did the world like to kick him when he was down?

"I'm going to kill you right after I find Luna!" Ron told.

"Yeah, sure you are." Draco replied smugly and at that moment Ron knew that if it weren't for Luna he would have tried to wipe that smug smile off his face.

"You know, I have a broom and I know how to track her wand." Draco offered as he watched Ron's face perk up.

"Then what are we waiting for lets go get her!" Ron shouted.

"Elevator doors." Draco deadpanned.

-*-

Luna had two choices, use magic in front of Mary and get out now, or wait for her abductor to return and try to fight him physically. Luna preferred the first option. With her hands bound together, it was extremely difficult to move her wand but she was able to cut the bandages off of her feet with her wand and then transfigure the bandages into a knife so she could cut her hands free. After that she used the knife to free Mary.

"What was that light?" Mary asked

"Maybe he left the door open," Luna said ignoring Mary's comment.

"Hardly likely," Mary responded.

Luna moved to where she hoped the door was and hoped Mary would forget about the strange lights she was seeing. Her hands landed on a smooth wall and she started searching for a knob. Her hand passed over a break in the wall and she was able to trace the outline of a door however she couldn't find a handle anywhere on the door. She remembered which way the door opened and started tapping her wand along one side of the door trying to open the lock. She heard the lock click open but there was no way to pull the door open. She used another transfiguration spell to convert a small piece of the door into a handle. When she was finished she pulled gently and was happy when a crack of light entered the room.

"It's open," Luna said tucking her wand quickly away.

Mary looked at her suspiciously. Several times she had seen some funny lights in front of Luna.

"Let's go." Luna ordered firmly.

Mary followed the blonde out of the room and up some stairs. There was soft music playing and a wonderful smell wafted through the house.

"Which way out?" Luna asked.

"There's usually an exit in the back." Mary told her as she took the lead.

They crept quietly along the corridor but froze when they heard whistling coming from somewhere nearby. Mary peaked through an open doorway and saw the man bustling around what appeared to be the kitchen. He wore an apron that said kiss the cook. She could also see a table with two chairs and a single red rose in the middle. One chair had hand and foot restraints attached and she was positive that chair was for Luna.

"When he turns back to the stove, we'll move." Mary whispered to Luna.

They waited while their captor fussed over the table but a timer went off and he grabbed some kitchen mittens and headed for the oven.

The girls darted across the open doorway, through the living room to a door in the back. Mary carefully unlocked it and both girls exited leaving the door wide open. It was still dark and there was hardly any light in the back but they could make out a tall fence and it seemed unlikely that they would be able to get over it. They circled round to the front of the house and with the little light coming from the street, they saw a small gate in a white picket fence.

"From this day forth, I do not want a house with a white picket fence." Mary said and Luna looked at her strangely. "Never mind."

"Do you think we could make it there without being seen?" Luna asked anxiously.

"It's night time but cross your fingers and pray. Let's go." Mary said grabbing Luna's hand and making a dash across the open yard to the gate.

Once they were in the road, Mary looked left down the long empty street and then right down more empty street.

"Which way?" Luna asked.

"Doesn't matter, which do you prefer left or right?"

"Left," Luna answered automatically and the brunette muggle wasted no time in dashing off.

They ran through the street until Mary recognised a sign and realised that she was close to her home.

"Follow me!" She said.

Luna followed Mary down a short street to a house at the end of the cul-de-sac. It looked like the rest of the houses around it but Mary ran to the porch and looked under a rock. She pulled out a key and opened the door. Luna hesitated.

"This is my house." Mary told her.

Luna flew up the stairs after her and into the house. Mary ran into the kitchen leaving Luna in the entranceway to use her cordless phone but the base was empty. She hit the pager button and heard the phone ring in her bedroom. Once she had her phone, she hit the speed dial button.

"Mary!" the voice on the other end asked hopefully.

She smiled. Danny was worried about her. Of course, by now he would know what happened and she hoped he was frantically looking for her.

"I'm home."

"I'll be." click, the line went dead.

Mary looked at her phone funny. She was sure she had paid the phone bill.

"Luna!" Mary called as she went towards the front of the house where she was sure she left Luna.

"Luna!" she called again when she didn't find the blonde. She walked into the living room and found her unconscious on the floor with a large gash across her forehead.

They had been followed!

An: For those of you that have not seen Las Vegas, Mary's dream was to have a house with a white picket fence in the front.


End file.
